Blurred Lines
by nickscankicks
Summary: The meeting was planned. But everything that followed wasn't. A one night stand that blossomed into friendship. But after that one time, it became more than once. Friends, but with benefits? Now that never works out. Being roommates, with benefits? Now how exactly is that supposed to work?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi! I'm fairly new to FanFiction, well at least the writing part. I've read a lot of them, and I decided to finally make an account. It may not be that great, but it's my first time! Thanks for reading it (:

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It's a Friday night and I'm at a bar when I should be at home, wallowing away in my depression after finding the girl who I thought was the _one _cheating on me. I'm twenty-seven years old and just when I thought I was ready to settle down, I find my girlfriend in bed with my brother, screaming his name out. Ugh, an image I just never want to see again. I don't know if I'm heartbroken. I was never sure if I was actually in love with Katherine Pierce. It might have been the idea of being in love with someone that got me so attached to her. I thought after seeing her with my brother would break my heart, but I felt nothing. I'm not even mad at Stefan, now that I realize it. I was upset with him at first, now I feel no negativity towards him.

I'm not depressed. If anything, I feel relieved and maybe even a little bit free. Katherine was wild in bed, but aside from the amazing sex life. Katherine and I just didn't connect on a deeper level. It also didn't help that I kept her at an arm's length. I never let her get to close to me, to know the real me. To know what makes me tick. To understand why I am the way I am. To accept me for who I am regardless of the choices I make. To just love me, for me.

It's not that I don't want a real relationship with someone, but it's hard for me to open up to people. After everything that's happened to me, I just promised myself I would never want to feel the way I did before of hurt, anger, despair, sadness, or all of the above.

So here I am, sitting at the bar around the corner of my apartment, waiting for Ric to arrive. I call over the bartender, Matt, and ask him to pour me a glass of their best whiskey. He nods his head and walks away to get a glass and the drink. Matt places the glass in front of me and pours the drink. Just as I'm about to grab the drink, the glass is snatched from my hand.

I look up and see Ric taking the seat next to me. He glances at the drinks and downs the whole glass, and asks Matt for another glass.

"Come on Ric, I'm here for a reason! There's no reason why you need to take away my drink from me before the fun has even started," I exclaim to my best friend of seven years.

"Really now, Damon? Why are you here?" Ric raises his eyebrows.

"To drink and to get laid!" I yell a little louder than necessary, and a few heads turn in my direction. Oh well, I don't care.

"No, Damon. You're here because you are going to see my girlfriend again who happens to also be bringing her cousin since she just moved into town," he explains.

"Ugh, fine. But if her cousin is a party foul, I'm going home with the next hottie I see," I retort.

As Ric starts a lecture about being on my best behavior, I ignore him. I look to my left and the most beautiful girl I've ever laid my eyes upon walks in. She doesn't notice me, but I definitely notice her. She has the brownest hair that I just want to run my fingers through. The flawless olive skin I want to caress and hold. The doe eyed brown eyes that I could find myself getting lost in. The dress she's wearing makes her legs look like they go on forever. Her dress doesn't give anything away about what's under, but I can only imagine the beauty hiding. What a tease. I'm breathless. My heart's racing. My pants feel slightly constricting. Who knew that one girl—a girl would be an insult—one woman would have that much of a hold on me.

I realize she's walking toward Ric and me. I smirk, I guess I already found my hottie for the night.

"Hey Alaric!" she greets Ric with a hug.

Wait, what? How does this girl know Ric? My smirk falls and I take a swig of whiskey that Matt placed in front of me.

"Hey Elena! It's so good to see you again. Where's Jenna?" he responds.

Oh, so this is Jenna's little cousin. Little is an understatement, more like goddess just waiting to be thrown on a bed and ravished all over.

"Oh, she's just finding parking. She wanted me to go inside and find you guys," she says.

"Ahem," I clear my throat and Ric and Elena look at me.

"Oh sorry. Elena, this is my very good friend Damon. I've known him since we were in college," Ric introduces me.

"Why hello there, Elena. You look quite ravishing," I smirk and grab her hand, bringing it to my lips. I look up and see her eyes filled with disgust.

"Flattered, but no thanks," she pulls her hand away from my lips.

Alaric saw our little exchange and coughed uncomfortably. He glares at me and gives me a "what the fuck, Damon" look. I shrug. Obviously not caring if Elena likes me or not. Ric shakes his head, and he glances to his left and sees Jenna enter the bar.

"Please, both of you behave. I'll be right back. I'm going to get Jenna," Ric says casually and gets up to greet his girlfriend.

I turn back toward the bar and pick up my drink, swirling the contents. I feel eyes burning onto the side of my face. I notice Elena took the seat where Alaric just occupied. She's practically glaring at me.

"May I help you?" I smirk.

"I don't like you," she replies simply.

"Now why is that Elena? I've known you for about five minutes and you automatically hate me already? I'm sorry, but I'm really not," I retort.

Elena stares at me, and I can tell she's fuming. I bet she's waiting to go off on me. It's not like I'm not used to girls going off on me because of my narcissist pompous self. But with Elena, I feel like I need to be nice.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I don't know what I did to upset you already, but I'll try hard to be on my best behavior around you," I look at her, nervously.

She makes eye contact with me, and I can see the wall she put up, slowly going down. She smiles and says, "Okay fine, just buy my booze tonight and no sexual innuendos, we have a deal."

I laughed, "I can buy you the booze, but I can't promise on the no sexual innuendos, it's just who I am."

Elena laughs and puts her hand on my bicep, "Okay okay. I'll take what I can get."

Just as I'm about to start up a conversation with her, Ric and Jenna arrive to where we're at.

"Ahh, I see my cousin and my boyfriend's arrogant friend are getting along," Jenna remarks.

"Well of course, Jenna, I snaked Damon into buying me drinks the whole night," Elena says and winks at me.

"How could I say no to this face, Jenna?" I glance at Elena, and wiggle my eyebrows.

"Well okay, just behave both of you!" She turns to Elena, "Please don't get so drunk. We have an appointment tomorrow to go look for your apartment."

"Don't worry, I'm with Damon. What's the worst that could happen?" She says confidently.

"Oh, there's a lot that could go wrong," Ric states, "One, he could get you completely drunk and take advantage of you. Or two, he could get you completely drunk and take advantage of you."

I glare at Ric and notice Elena staring at me.

"Well, maybe, I want to be taken advantage of," she smirks, "Only the night will tell."

Ric's jaw dropped. Jenna gasps. And I'm trying to control myself from taking her to my apartment and ravishing her until dawn. Who knew that Jenna's little cousin is a little bit on the risqué side.

I cough uncomfortably, "Uh, okay. Let's just go get a booth and talk before things get out of hand."

"That sounds like a plan," Ric agrees.

Jenna whispers into Ric's ear and Ric nods. Jenna pulls Elena from the chair she was sitting on and drags her into the restroom.

Ric and I go get a booth secluded in the corner of the bar. I sit directly across from Ric and he's staring intently at me.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I remark.

"Real mature, Damon. Look, just be careful with Elena, okay? Elena just graduated and she's looking for a place to stay. She's been through a lot. She doesn't need the crap you're going to pull with her," Ric says.

I look at him, flabbergasted. I, of all people, will not pull anything with her. Okay, I'm lying, I just want to have sex with her to see what it's like. I open my mouth to say something, "There's nothing to worry about, Ric."

He looks at me unsure of whether or not to believe me. I just glance down at the menu on the table, trying to decide what I want to eat and completely ignoring how I'm feeling towards Elena. How can I already have this attraction towards her, when I've barely even spoken to her? What is it about her?

I sense movement next to me and see that Elena and Jenna came back from the restroom. Elena takes the seat next to me as Jenna sits next to Alaric. Jenna glances between me and Elena. I make eye contact with her and she just shrugs. I notice Elena look at me with a small smile tugging at her lips. I smile back at her.

The night has only begun.

* * *

Dinner went by extremely fast. Conversation flowed easily between the four of us. I never thought I'd get along with Elena that well, that quickly. After dinner, Ric and I decided to buy the first round of shots. Tequila seemed to be the ladies' choice tonight. So who was I to deny them what they wanted?

"Ric and I come back bearing the goods," I smirk while putting the shots down on the table.

"Ohhh yes, how I've missed you," Elena says.

"Are you sure you can hold your liquor, Elena?" I tease.

"Oh you'd be surprised on how much I can hold," she's quick to answer. I like this girl, I've never met someone with so much fire and I've definitely never met someone who can go tit for tat with me.

I grab a two shot glasses and hand it to her, "Cheers!"

We toast and down the shots. I look up and see she's sucking on the lime. Oh how I wish that was something else she was sucking. Elena takes her lips of the lime and she scrunches her nose and groans.

"Had enough already?" I question.

Elena looks at me, and smirks, "Oh, I'm just getting started."

I see Alaric and Jenna at the pool tables, waving us over.

"Come on, let's go play pool," I tell her.

"I'm not very good at pool…" she says unsurely.

"Don't worry! I can teach you! But before we go, do you wanna do another shot?" I ask.

She nods her head enthusiastically and we walk over to the bar, ordering another shot. After downing that, we walk over to the pool table where Alaric and Jenna are. I grab two pool cues and hand one over to Elena. She grabs the stick and our hands brush. A jolt of electricity flowed through me. I looked at Elena, staring back at me, and I know she felt the same thing. What was that?

I keep staring at her until Alaric breaks my train of thought, "So you're going to teach Elena how to play pool?"

"Uh… yeah. I guess," I reply slowly.

"Damon, are you okay?" Jenna asks concerned.

I glance at Elena and she's still staring at me, "Yeah, I'm fine. It must be the alcohol already."

"Really, Damon? I thought you'd be able to handle your liquor," Elena remarks.

I see she's snapped out of her trance. I smirk at her and lean in towards her ear, "You'd be surprised what I can handle, Elena."

It meant to come off as a sexual innuendo, and I could immediately tell how it affected her. I stepped back and noticed faint blush on her cheeks.

"Okay!" Alaric says, trying to break up the noticeable sexual tension between Elena and me, "Let's just play pool now."

I nod and guide Elena to the pool table. She nods along as I explain the basics of how to hold the cue stick and that she needs to use the white ball to hit all the other balls. After making sure she knows what end of the cue stick to hold, she walks over to the pool table and grabs the white ball. I guess she wants to break. All fine with me.

Elena places the ball where she wants in front of the other balls and bends over. I can't help but look at her behind. The way her dress hugs her back as she bends. The bottom of the dress lifts a little, exposing more skin than necessary. I hear Ric cough and frown at me. I shake my head and look at Elena focused on hitting the ball. She pulls the cue stick back and misses the ball completely. I burst out in laughter.

"Oh. My. God," I say in between laughs.

"Hey! Shut up! It's my first time!" She defends herself.

I continue laughing and walk behind her, "Here, let me show you how to do it. Is it okay if I touch you?"

Elena looks at me curiously, but nods in agreement. She turns back around and bends slightly over the table. I get in position behind her and can't help but notice how her body perfectly moulds into mine. My pants feel tighter with my growing arousal by just being behind her. I bend forward and rest my chest on her back. Elena relaxes into the embrace as I put my left hand over hers and hold the cue stick with my other hand.

I lean into her ear and say, "So this is what you do, you just keep your left hand still as a guide and pull the cue stick back with your right hand."

I can feel her shiver. Elena moves her all of her hair to one side, exposing her neck to me. Oh how I just want to kiss and find the one spot that makes her moan. Just as I'm about to lean down, she presses her behind into my crotch. I know she can feel my arousal. Elena tilts her head and smirks at me.

"So like this?" Elena innocently asks. She pulls back the cue stick and hits the white ball, perfectly breaking the rack and sending two balls into pockets.

I stare at her with my mouth open. I'm completely shocked right now. Never have I been played at my own game. I thought the teasing and what not was all my game. I guess I've finally met my match.

"You. Me. Shots. Now," I pull her to the bar before she can even protest.

"Be safe you two!" I hear Jenna yell at us as we walk away.

"Don't worry! We will!" Elena replies.

We arrive at the bar and I yell over the crowd to Matt to make us two shots each.

"So Elena, seeing as you played me, I'm a little hurt," I sigh exaggeratedly.

"Oh stop being a baby, you and I both know you had it coming. Here you are a self-centered arrogant ass being put in your place," she says triumphantly.

"I think I may just love you a little bit more now," I lean in and wrap my hands around her waist, pulling her into my lap.

Elena doesn't resist my bold move and I relax. Matt places the four shots in front of us, I grab two and hand one to her. I pick up a lime from the bowl and get a salt shaker.

I hold them in front of her face and breathe in her ear to ask, "Have you ever done a body shot?"

I see her involuntarily shiver and feel her cross her legs.

"I'll take that as a yes," I reply coolly.

"I don't want to do a body shot off you. I want you to do a body shot off me," she looks at me with dark eyes.

The lust in her eyes is too much for me to handle. I feel my already growing arousal, get ten times harder. Elena moves her hair to one side, again exposing her neck to me. I take that as the sign to place the salt on the side of her neck. I sprinkle a bit of salt and lean back.

"Cheers to a new friendship," I hold my drink up.

"Cheers," she clinks glasses with me and downs her drink.

I do the same thing and lean in to lick the salt of her neck. She freezes and I nibble at the skin of her neck for a few seconds. I her Elena moan, a long drawn out moan. I can't help but moan along with her. She tastes amazing. I wonder how other parts of her taste. Elena abruptly stands up and grabs the other filled shot glass on the bar and downs it. I stare at her blankly and follow her lead.

"Do you know how to dance?" She asks coolly.

"Why of course I do, it does take two to tango," I respond back in the same coolly manner.

"Show me what you can do," she leans in and kisses my cheek.

Elena turns around and starts walking to the dance floor. I watch her walk away, swaying her hips, teasing me. I can practically see the smirk on her face. Well fine, if she wants to play, I can play.

Time to show Elena a good time.

* * *

It feels like we've been dancing forever. At first, it started off innocently, swaying back and forth. But all of a sudden, fast paced songs decide to play. More and more people decide to walk onto the dance floor, pushing Elena and I closer together. So here I currently am, getting worked until the death of me.

Elena's leaning back into my chest with her hot ass brushing ever so slightly into my crotch area. My crotch area that I may add has an already very hard erection, wanting to burst out. My dick literally feels like I'm going to cum at any moment. The way Elena's grinding her hips into me is killing me. I literally want to raise her dress up and push her underwear to the side and shove my dick into her, making her scream in pleasurable agony.

I place my hands on Elena's hip and ground my erection into her. I hear her gasp, surprised at the action. I continue to ground my hips into hers as her hands hold on to my hands. Her body grinds against mine, and it's practically sex on the dance floor. The only barrier between us is our clothes.

I lean down against her ear and ask, "Are you done being a tease?"

Elena turns her head to the side and replies breathlessly, "Who says I'm trying to be a tease?"

I smirk and push her head down, bending her at 90 degrees. I continuously keep grounding my hips into hers, to show her who's in charge. I bend over along with her and trail kisses along the side of her neck. I hear her moan. I suck at her neck, trying to find the one spot that makes every girl swoon. Elena's hands tighten around my hand and her body jerks up. I continue sucking on the spot, having Elena panting in front of me. Her hips are moving uncontrollably against mine, but that doesn't mean I stop moving. I stop sucking and notice the darkened spot on her neck. I made my mark and Elena's mine for the night.

Just as I'm about to lean in and make another mark on her body, Elena spins around, faces me, and grounds her hips into mine. I look down at her and our eyes meet. There is so much lust in her eyes and all I want to do to her is show her the time of her life. Elena licked her lips and I feel compelled to lean forward. I notice she leans up and our lips brush. That jolt of electricity I felt when our hands touched earlier is now magnified. Every nerve on my body is awake. I feel so hot, so tempted to thrust right into her in front of everyone.

As our lips are connected, I try and deepen the kiss by running my tongue along her bottom lip. Elena moans and her mouth opens. I immediately thrust my tongue in her mouth, creating a tongue war, battling for dominance. My hands pull Elena closer to my body and she moans, but I swallow it as I continue to kiss her. I feel Elena snake her hand down my chest over my abdominals and she grabs my erection. I still for a moment, not sure what she's about to do. Elena starts to rub her hand over my erection. I immediately grab her hand and stop kissing her, leaning into her ear, "Now, we wouldn't want the fun to end before it's even started, would we?"

Elena shakes her head, but smirks. I lean back down. As she leans up, expecting me to kiss her again, I latch onto her neck and trail kisses along her jaw line.

"Damon," she moans.

God, if that's how she sounds when she moans. I want to know how she sounds screaming. I stare at her and realize how turned on we are. We need to get out of here now, before the people get a free show.

"Let's get out of here," I pull her along the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" She asks dazed.

"My apartment. Don't worry, I live around the block," I say. I walk over to our table and grab her jacket. I look over and see Jenna and Ric's stuff already gone. I place her jacket over her shoulders.

I keep my hand on the small of her back as I guide her out, but I can't help but graze my hand over her ass. Elena immediately stops and I walk into her. She turns around and pulls me into a lust-filled kiss, running her fingers through my hair. I place my fingers in her hair and tug a little, erupting a little moan from her mouth. Elena pushes away and grabs my hand, pulling me out the door.

"Which way to your apartment?" She breathes heavily.

I point to the left and she immediately pulls me along with her. We continue walking along for a couple of minutes and we arrive outside my building. I stop her and let her know that this is my place. The door man, Alfred, opens the door, and nods at me. I salute to him.

"Hm, fancy," Elena remarks.

"You must not know who I am," I tease.

We walk to the elevators and I press the button. When the elevator arrives, Elena and I step on. I choose the fifteenth floor and directly stand behind her with my arms around her waist. She's pressing into my arousal and she knows it. Two can play it that game. I drop my hand just below her hem line. I start to rub circles on her exposed skin, slowly moving my fingers in between her thights. I feel Elena tense in front of me. I practically have Elena putty in my hands. I move her hair to one side and kiss alongside her neck. She's breathing heavily, just as I feel her about to lose it, I let go and the elevator arrives at my floor.

I move pass her and notice she's not moving.

"Elena?" I stare pointedly at her.

I break her concentration and she looks up at me, locking eye contact. Elena looks so seductive. Her face is flushed. Her lips are swollen due to the kissing we've done. Her breathing is shallow. Her eyes, especially, are dark. I reach my hand out to her and she grabs it. I intertwine fingers and walk along the corridor. We finally reach my apartment and I grab my keys from my pocket, opening the door. I let her in first and follow her in.

Elena stands and looks around. My apartment isn't that great. It's nice, yeah, because of what I paid for, but other than that, it's very simple. An open window to see the city skyline and a black leather couch to look at the view. I walk next to Elena and show her the way to my room.

Before I open the door, I turn to her and ask, "Are you sure?"

Elena looks at me confidently and responds, "I'm sure, Damon. No regrets."

* * *

So there's the first chapter! I'm not sure if it's good or not D: But please review and let me know if I should keep writing it or not.. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wowza, I definitely wasn't expecting the reviews, follows, or favorites. Thanks to everyone that did, it made me pretty happy. Here's the next chapter! It's rated M for a reason. I'm not that experience with writing sex scenes, so bare with me. This chapter is mostly sex, but after this one, the story will pick up and develop more. By the way, the story will contain many other sex scenes as the story progresses. So enjoy! _  
_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Before I open the door, I turn to her and ask, "Are you sure?"_

_Elena looks at me confidently and responds, "I'm sure, Damon. No regrets."_

* * *

The look in Elena's eyes tells me she's completely sure she wants this. Her brown eyes have darkened and I see the lust. Her body is radiating lust. And it's all directed towards me.

I wrap my hands around her waist and pull her into an embrace. I rest my chin on her forehead and close my eyes. I have no idea what it is about Elena that makes me feel completely at ease. The way my arms are wrapped around her, it's a perfect fit for my body. I realize that this position is a bit too intimate for two people who have just met and are about to seal the deal, but it feels natural. I take my chin off her forehead and look down at her.

Elena is _so_ beautiful. I lean my head down and she closes the gap. Our lips touch and I still. It's a simple, sweet, chaste kiss. After a few moments of just being _in_ the moment, I remember my favorite anatomy, realizing it needs its release. I gently caress her face with my hands and pull her closer, if that's even possible. Before I even get the chance to try and deepen the kiss, Elena beats me to it and forces her tongue into my mouth.

Well, a little dominating I see. And feisty, I like.

As our kissing becomes more and more frantic, I slowly walk her towards my bed. It's fairly large, so it's not hard to miss. I break the kiss and start grazing my teeth along her jaw line, slowly lowering ourselves onto the bed. I gently bite on the hickey I left earlier.

"Daaaaamon…" she moans.

God, _her moan_. It's becoming one of my favorite sounds that I just want to hear over and over. I'd never get tired it. I bring my mouth back up to her lips, resting my body on top of hers, while making sure I'm not too heavy. We continue making out and I feel one of Elena's hands snake in between us, starting to unbutton my dress shirt. I shiver at the touch. The way her hands graze over my abdominals as she tries to unbutton the rest of my shirt makes me want to rip her dress off and take her right there.

But I try to control myself and let her do what she wants. As she gets to the top button, I disconnect our lips and both her hands work on the last button. Elena slowly removes the shirt from my body. I shake off the shirt and she throws it on the floor.

I'm shirtless, on top of Elena, while she's still fully dressed.

"Well, I think you're a little overdressed," I say.

Elena gazes at me, and I still see the lust-filled eyes that were present earlier. She leans up to my ear and breathes, "Then undress me."

I lower my lips back onto hers, reuniting our heated kiss, and run my hands along the side of her dress. I feel her shiver at the touch. I find the zipper at the side of her dress, and slowly, _very slowly_, unzip the dress. Once I fully unzip it, I gently tug the dress off her body until all that's left is her lingerie. I pull my lips off and gaze at the beauty her body radiates.

Elena. In. Lingerie. And it's the black lacey kind. I won't even start about her body. Everything about her body is attractive. Her body looks flushed and ready to be ravished under my gaze. I run my hands along the side of her almost naked body and I feel the goose bumps form at my touch. I lower my head and she lifts her head, but instead I kiss her neck and trail kisses down, stopping right on top of her chest. I maneuver my hand on her backside to unhook her bra, and hastily remove her bra, throwing it over my shoulder. Elena's breasts are so full. I can't help but take them in my hands and massage them. She's desperate for more contact and wantonly grinding her hips against mine. The only thing that's separating us is her underwear and my pants. I lean to take one of her nipples in my mouth while still massaging the other breast.

I continue sucking and alternating between each breast and she's moaning and panting. I feel her hands grab my waist line of my jeans and undo my belt buckle. I stop my teasing to pull my pants off, leaving me in only my boxer briefs. I lower myself back down, kissing from her breasts down to her stomach. I graze my fingers along the inside of her thighs, going up and down. I kiss along the waist band of her underwear and bring my hand up to the apex of her thigh. I rub and feel how damp the material is.

"Oh my god, Damon," she pants, "Stop teasing…"

I pull her underwear off. She spreads her legs wide, leaving her completely bare and exposed to me. Elena truly looks like a goddess—her body flushed, her eyes filled with lust, and her shallow breathing, showing me exactly how much she wants me.

"I'm gonna rock your world and leave you wanting more, begging me to never stop," I say as I kiss up her thigh. I stop right before the place she wants to be and I blow into her pussy.

"Holy fuck, Damon," she moans and pushes my head to come into contact with place she wants me most.

I kiss and tease her Elena's outer lips. She tries to grind herself on my face, but I steady my hands on her hips to hold her still. I dip my tongue inside her, getting a taste of _her_.

Oh. My. God. She tastes divine. I stroke my tongue, up and down—tasting her. I can't get enough. Elena's moaning like there's no tomorrow. I continue stroking her and I bring one of my hands down—leave the other one on her stomach to keep her still—to rub her clit, applying enough pressure for her to almost reach the edge, but not to completely let go.

"Damon," Elena moans, "_Oh god_, Damon."

I stop my tongue stroking and look up. Elena's back is arched and her eyes are tightly shut. I pause my rubbing of her clit and her eyes shoot open, giving me the death glare.

"Damon, you better fucking—"

Elena doesn't get to finish her sentence as I plunge one finger into her core. She immediately screams out in pleasure at the unexpected intrusion. Her inside walls hug my finger so tightly that my throbbing cock is desperate for attention. I keep my finger still for a moment, and then I slowly move it in and out. Elena moves her hips in sync with my one finger. I quickly remove my finger, and shove two fingers in. I increase my pace and I can feel her inner walls tightening around my fingers.

I stop moving my fingers in and out, and rub her inner walls, making a "come hither" motion. I place my thumb on her clit and start rubbing there too. I move up to have our lips meet and her arms wrap around my neck, pulling me close. As we continue making out, Elena's movements become more and more desperate, aching for release. I start to move my fingers in and out again, while still rubbing her clit. She's probably on sensory overload right now.

"Oh, oh, oh!" she moans. "Damon, I'm going to—"

I continue working her body like a fine tuned instrument when she arches her back, breaking out lips, and screams out, "Fuck, Damon, I'm cumming!"

Elena's body stills as she reaches her climax, and her body starts to shiver. I keep stroking her to prolong her orgasm. She keeps screaming and panting, yelling out to never stop. I'm achingly hard for Elena, and I'm desperate to bury myself deep inside her. Her body stops shivering and slumps into the bed, completely spent. I gently pull my fingers out from her pussy, not wanting to hurt her. I bring my fingers to my mouth and lick them clean. I groan at the taste of her again. I fall next to her and trace patterns on her stomach as she still tries to catch her breath. I can't help but stare at her, in this state of bliss. She looks relaxed. Now I wish I was relaxed like her cause my erection is obviously not going anywhere after what I just did to her.

Elena opens her eyes and looks at me. She looks revived and pushes me on my back. She straddles me and says, "My turn."

I have no idea what that means, but Elena starts kissing down my chest to my abdominals, not going any further than the waistband of my boxer briefs. She looks at me with a sly glint in her eyes and I pant, unsure with what she's going to do. My cock is throbbing within the confines of my boxer briefs. She places her hand on it and I see her eyes widen. I know my dick isn't exactly small, but I can tell by her reaction she wasn't expecting me to be _that_ big.

"Elena… It's either you better do something or I'm going to do something, because I'm about five seconds away from flipping us over and fucking you into oblivion," I remark, breaking her out of trance.

Elena places her hands on the waistband of my boxer briefs, pulling them off, and my cock springs free. She throws the piece of clothing over her shoulder, not really caring where it lands, and gazes at my cock. If it was possible to feel as hard as steel, I'm pretty much there already because by the way she's looking at my favorite anatomy, I can't help but feel turned on. The look in her eyes is too much for me to handle. Elena leans down and blows at the tip of my dick. She places her hand at the base and squeezes gently, eliciting a groan from me. She starts kissing the length of my dick while stroking me up and down. When she reaches the head of my dick, her mouth opens and slowly enters me in her mouth.

Elena pauses, and just as I'm about to say something, she sucks the head and I practically growl at her. She takes me further in her mouth until I reach the back of her mouth. I'd say only a little over half of my dick is in her mouth at this point, she keeps her hand on the part that isn't in her mouth. Elena starts to bob her head up and down my shaft. I try and remain still, not wanting to force myself all the way into her mouth. But her mouth feels so good around my cock. The way she's sucking and bobbing makes me want to just cum right there, but that's not where I want to cum. I feel her hand come off my dick, thinking she's done with the foreplay and ready for the main event, but her throat relaxes, taking me all the way in.

I didn't know she had it in her.

"Oh fuck, Elena," I groan. I place my hands on the sides of her head, and bob her head up and down my dick. I keep doing this until I feel I'm about to cum and release her head, she gasps for air as she's released.

Elena climbs back on my body and straddles my waist. She leans down and kisses me with such passion, I feel like I'm about to explode without any contact. She grabs a hold of my dick, and I feel the tip of it touching her outer lips. I still her movements and she looks at me with a questioning glance—more irritated than anything because I stopped her.

"Condom?" I ask. I honestly don't know how I can think rationally when I have this girl on top of me.

Elena looks at me, and responds, "Don't worry, I'm on the pill."

Thank the heavens. I get to experience this without any barriers. I let go of Elena's hips and she teases the tip of my dick at her entrance. I glare at her, and flip us over.

If Elena wants to take her time, then okay. But not right now. I can't wait.

Elena's hands fall above her head, obviously not expecting my abrupt movement. I spread her legs wide and grab a hold of my dick—teasing her just like how she teased me.

"If you wanna be a tease Elena, be a tease, but just not right now," I remark and slowly ease my dick into her.

_Holy. Shit_. She's so _damn_ tight. And it's only the tip that's in. I don't know if she can handle this.

"Damon… holy shit," she pants.

I give her time to adjust before I ease my way in. I lift her chin up and kiss her gently, trying to get her ready. Her kissing becomes more urgent and I can tell she's ready when she starts to slide more of myself in her. I try to control myself and slowly ease my dick into her wet pussy. It's taking all my self-restraint in the world to not just shove it in and break her in half. I gently go in and out, to keep stretching her to take all of me in.

Once I'm all the way in, I still and let her walls stretch to accommodate my size. God, the feeling of just being in her is too much for me. It's tight, wet, and just right. It feels right to be with her like this. Like it's made for me. But that thought quickly passes when I realize she's swiveling her hips, letting me know she's ready.

"Elena, fuck," I groan. I start moving in and out, slowly, making sure I hit every single nerve within her walls. I lay my head next to hers as I continue my movements, hearing and listening to every sound she makes—loving every second of it.

Her moaning becomes louder and I can tell she's close, but I'm nowhere near done with her. I grab her hands and hold it above her head. She wraps her legs around my waist with her heels digging into my ass. Her hips move in sync with mine as I keep going in and out.

Elena wiggles her hands out of my grasps and holds onto my back as I keep thrusting into her.

"Holy fuck, Damon, Damon, Damon," she moans.

"Let go, Elena, cum for me," I whisper into her ear.

It's like her body listens to me because right after I say that, her inner walls grip my cock like a tight vice and Elena screams out, "DAMON!" while dragging her nails down my back.

But I don't stop my movement. I continue fucking her to my heart's, more dick's desire, until her orgasm's done.

"Oh my god, Damon. Don't ever stop!" She exclaims as I keep my movement at a steady thrust—hard and deep.

"I'm nowhere near done," I grunt.

I pull out and flip her over on her stomach. I thrust into her pussy with such force that as soon as I pull back out, Elena screams again—signaling another orgasm. I position her on her hands and knees, and keep thrusting in and out.

"Fuck meee," Elena screams. Her arms let out and falls face into the mattress. I grab her hips and thrust into her with reckless abandon, my steady pace from earlier gone.

"Oh yeah, take it, Elena, take my cock," I say as I keep thrusting into her, and she's just taking the fucking like there's no tomorrow.

Her pussy tightens around me once again, and I lose it, thrusting into her with all I've got. And I'm pretty sure I'm banging into her cervix. I close my eyes as I feel my release right there.

"Elena!"

"Damon!"

We both scream out, hitting our orgasms at the same time. Elena collapses onto the bed and I collapse on top of her. Humping her a little bit as my orgasm rides out. I still and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I raise myself up, pulling my semi-erect cock out, slowly, and I see Elena shudder at the lost of contact. I lean down to kiss the side of her face, and fall next to her, closing my eyes.

I open my eyes and I see Elena staring up at me, still heavily breathing from our fucking. I lean down and kiss her on the lips, slowly and seductively. She licks the bottom lip and I grant her access into my mouth. Our tongues fight for dominance and I feel her hand move towards my cock.

Whoa, again? It's not that I can't keep up, but I'm pretty sure Elena just had at least four orgasms.

I pull away and look down at her, she's already staring at me with the lust still in her eyes.

"So, are you up for another round?" She asks slyly.

Oh, Elena, how you will be the death of me.

"Is that even a question?" I reply, and pull her on top of me, bringing her lips to mine.

* * *

I woke up completely relaxed. It's still dark outside, but I see the faint light of the sun breaking the darkness. So it's still early morning. I also woke up realizing that it's not just me in my bed. But my arm is wrapped around the person in my bed too. It takes me a moment to realize what's going on.

Oh right, _last night_.

Last night was fucking amazing. Elena and I in a bed is pure sex. Unadulterated sex with passion and everything. I'll be honest, I've had a lot of sex in my life, but last night would have definitely been the best I've ever had. Thinking about last night and Elena makes my cock twitch and I want to do it all over again. It's not that we didn't do it enough last night because believe me, we did it plenty. Plenty, meaning that I've never cummed so hard and so many times with just one girl in one night. Elena's insatiable. The sexual appetite of this girl—more sex goddess—had me questioning my stamina and ability, but I was able to keep up. I think it was more her who was unable to keep up. At one point, I remember her just continuously cumming all over my dick. My bed sheets were soaked. She's a screamer too. I'm pretty sure if my neighbors were home this weekend, they would have called the cops for noise control. I don't even remember how many times I came, but all I know is that I was never flaccid. I guess this girl just makes me super horny.

Like I am right now. Great.

I'm spooning Elena right now and we're both completely naked. I pull her closer into my body and pepper kisses along her upper back. She moans softly. My growing erection is nudging her back side. I continue kissing her back and neck. She wiggles into my erection and I react by pushing my hips into her back side. I stop my kissing and notice she's not awake yet.

Elena must be having a dream, a very erotic dream if she's not even waking up to my ministrations. I maneuver my other arm under her body to have both arms wrapped around her. I gently cup and massage her breasts, feeling the nipples harden under my touch. I slide one hand down to the apex of her thighs and I rub her clit. Elena's body jerks forward at the touch and her eyes shoot open.

"Holy shit, Damon," she pants out, not expecting the contact.

"Mmmm," I mumble as I nibble on her ear.

"I don't know what you're doing to me, but keep doing it," she says breathlessly.

"With pleasure," I reply as I spread her legs, resting one of her legs on top of mine. My cock rests right at her entrance. I slowly enter from the back. I know it's a tight position, but it feels absolutely amazing.

"So tiiiight," I moan out.

"It's because you're so big," she breathes out.

The way she says that has me starting moving my hips in and out of her pussy. Elena moves back on my cock as I move forward, creating a wonderful rhythm of our fucking. It's not how it was last night—fast and hard—but it's more slow and sensual. Erotic, even.

"Ugh, keep going, Damon, I'm so close," Elena's breathing becomes shallower as she arches her body into my chest.

I thrust in and out of her pussy while she's moaning my name out. All of sudden, her pussy tightens around my cock and I lose it. I feel the cum spurt out of my cock and into her tight vagina. I loosen my hold on her body and slowly remove my cock from her sensitive pussy.

"Good morning," I say lazily, drawing circles on her stomach.

Elena's still breathing heavily and she turns around, looking up at me. A small smile tugs at her lips, and closes her eyes again.

"Good morning, Damon" she says.

"Go back to sleep, it's okay," I tell her.

Elena yawns and nods her head. The look of pure bliss and relaxation on her face makes my heart speed up a bit, knowing that I'm the _one_ that made her feel that way. I close my eyes, cuddle her body close to mine, and fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

I wake up and the sun's shining right on my face. I notice that my bed only contains me. No Elena. Hm, I wonder where she went. I slowly get up, relishing the feeling from the past twelve hours. I glance at the clock on my nightstand and notice it's almost 11 a.m. I look around my room and notice Elena's clothes aren't all over my floor anymore.

Well, I guess she must have left then.

I feel a little empty at the thought of her leaving without saying anything. But what was I supposed to expect? It was just a one night stand. It's not like I was going to ask her to stay for breakfast so we could get to know each other. Nope, definitely wasn't going to do that at all.

But then, why do I feel a little bit sad over her leaving? I slump back into my bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Maybe because I thought just for a bit, what happened between us last night meant something? I don't know? I really don't know. Last night was incredible. There are no words in the English language to express how last night was for me. I have no idea why it meant something to me. And it's not like I haven't gotten laid in a while. I have sex pretty regularly. I'm probably going to be seeing her a lot if she's Jenna's cousin. Ric and I regularly hang out. I hope it's not awkward or uncomfortable between us.

Oh whatever, I brush out every thought and feeling I have towards Elena and start getting up out of my bed. Before I stand up, I notice a folded white piece of paper on my nightstand.

Weird. I don't remember leaving anything there. I grab it and unfold it. The writing is insanely neat, elegant even, definitely not my chicken scratch handwriting.

It's a note from Elena.

I glance over the words and my heart races.

_Damon, _

_I'm sorry I wasn't able to stay until you woke up. I have to meet Jenna for my apartment hunting. I'm sure I'll see you soon. I had an amazing time last night. I hope you did too. Thanks for making my first night in the city memorable._

_xo,_

_Elena_

I read the note one more time and I place it back on my nightstand. I think of some way I'd be able to see her again, but I don't want to seem eager. I get up from my bed and start getting ready for the day.

I guess only time will tell before I see Elena again.

* * *

So bam, chapter done. Let me know what you think. It's greatly appreciated, or don't. Everyone has free will. Thanks for reading (:


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Yo! Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story. It means lots. You guys are the best. Enjoy the next chapter! (:

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Oh, _Monday_. I dread Mondays. It's the first day of the week, which means I have to go into work today. And it's not that I don't like my job. I love being a lawyer and using my charm to negotiate contracts with people all the time. But everything seems so dull right now. The rest of my weekend dragged on. After finding Elena's note on my nightstand, I didn't do much for the rest of the day except for shower and go over some contracts that needed to be looked over. I called it an early night that day. I was still in a post-sex haze from Elena. Sunday was definitely uneventful, only to have lunch with Stefan because he still feels guilty over the fact that I caught him with Katherine. It really isn't a big deal anymore. I've moved on. Done. Finito. But I humor him because I know this is how Stefan copes with his guilt. I'd rather have him try and apologize to me than him brood all the damn time. I've already forgiven him. If anything, I'm thankful for that whole escapade to happen, or what happened with Elena would not have happened.

So here I am, sitting at my desk, doing nothing. The office is usually slow on Mondays. And I guess I was a bit proactive by looking over contracts that I was going to do today. I lean back on my chair and close my eyes. All I see is Elena. I don't get it. It was only a one night stand. But… I think it really was so much more. After the whole fiasco with Katherine, I'm completely avoiding relationships. Sure, fuck and chuck is the motto again—it was before Katherine—but no commitments. I want to be Elena's friend. But is it really possible to be someone's friend after you've seen them naked? I don't think so. The sexual tension between us is always going to be there.

_The sex_. How can I not think about it and not get hot and bothered over it? My cock twitches at the thought of sex with Elena. I highly doubt it'll happen again, but one can hope right? A knock on the door interrupts my thoughts.

"Come in," I say.

It's Ric. Oh joy. I can't read his facial expression to tell me the reason for this meeting. He probably knows all the juicy details about what happened on Friday because of Jenna.

"To what do I owe you to be graced by your presence this early in the morning, Ric?" I tease.

He takes a seat on the chair in front of my desk.

"Have a seat why don't you," I mumble under my breath.

"Now, Damon," his eyes meet mine, "How was your weekend?"

"Oh, you know, the usual," I reply coolly, "Drinks, sex, food."

"Really?" He looks at me questioningly.

Ric's looking at me as if there's some big secret waiting to be revealed. But his eyes don't give anything away.

"Yeah…" I hesitate, "Is there something wrong, Ric?"

He coughs uncomfortably and looks around my office. He locks eyes with me and that's when I realize he needs something from me. It must be big if he's this hesitant about just coming straight out with it. And Ric and I have a pretty blunt relationship with each other.

"Okay, here's the thing, Damon…" he starts out, "I want to ask Jenna to move in with me because it feels like we're at that point in our relationship. I've been with her for about a year now and I'm pretty serious about her."

I look at him, confused, "Okay… so where do I come into this?"

Ric looks down for a moment. I'm lost. What does him asking Jenna to move in with him involve me? I mean, I'm happy for him. Being all committed to one person and everything. I tried that, but that _obviously _didn't work out.

He brings his eyes back to mine and says, "Well the problem, it's not really a problem but, is Elena lives with Jenna right? Temporarily. And I was talking to Jenna on Sunday and I guess things didn't go so well with the apartment hunting. Either it was too expensive for Elena to afford or too unsafe of a neighborhood for her to live in."

The sound of Elena's name gets my heart racing. I know I don't know that much about Elena, but I'm glad she's not going to be living in some rundown apartment in New York City where anything can happen. But I still don't get how I'm involved.

"Out with it, Ric," I say impatiently, "Quit beating around the bush."

"Canelenamoveinwithyou," he blurted out.

"What? Repeat that," I command.

He inhales and says, "Can Elena move in with you?"

_What?_ Ric wants Elena to move in with me? Of all people, me?

"Uh, why?" I question.

"I know it's a long shot to ask, Damon. Jenna doesn't know yet. But I thought I'd run it by you before I actually ask her to consider it. Then we'd ask Elena about it," he replies.

"You're not answering the question, why?" I retort.

"Elena's new to town. New York City for god's sake. She's only supposed to be temporarily living with Jenna until she finds a job and her own place. But the thing that Elena doesn't know is that Jenna's lease on her apartment is ending within the next month or so. Jenna already told me she's moving in with me. She just wants me to formally ask her, making it all romantic and shit. Women. But that's beside the point. The point is that my apartment doesn't have another room for another person. I don't want Elena to just live on some corner until she finds a place. And I know you have another room in your apartment, Damon. I've been to your place enough times to realize that you have two extra rooms, granted one's an office. But the other room acts as a guest room.

"I know that this is a lot to ask you, but I really want Elena to move in with you. You're the only person she knows besides me and Jenna. And for some reason, you guys hit it off really well on Friday. At least, from what I saw. Why? I don't really know. And I trust you to make sure nothing bad happens to her. I know for a fact that money's tight on her right now, but knowing Elena, she won't let anything just be given to her. She'll want to do something in order to fulfill her need for being independence. Some crap about being her own woman. She doesn't have to move in with you forever, Damon. Just for the time being. Think of it as a six month thing or at least until she gets on her feet," he finishes explaining the situation to me.

I'm speechless. Elena living with me? I'm not sure if that's possible, especially after Friday. It's not even about the money. I make enough money to support a family of four. But it'd be awkward. How is my one night stand going to turn into my roommate? I'd see her every single day. Maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing… Sex whenever we're both home? I mean, it's a win-win for both of us.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I say before I even realize it came out of my mouth.

Ric raises his eyebrow at me, "Why? What happened?"

I look down and hesitate before I reply, but I can feel Ric's stare burning into my face.

"I had sex with her," I blurt out.

"YOU WHAT?!" He exclaims, eyes widening.

"Uh, I had sex with her… On Friday night," I repeat.

Ric stands up abruptly and starts pacing back and forth, frequently glancing at me while shaking his head in the process. This is normal behavior for Ric whenever he finds something out about me. But I think I might have just crossed a line.

He stops pacing suddenly and looks at me, like he's just had an epiphany.

"So that's why she didn't come home until early Saturday morning," he thinks out loud, "No wonder why I thought it was odd that she came home in the same thing she wore the night before."

He chuckles, "I thought she would have left with someone else."

My fists clench at his remark, "So is that all you came here for? To ask me a favor that you know will not benefit anyone?"

"Well, to say I'm shocked that you and Elena had sex, I'm not," he says.

I give him a confused look, waiting for him to continue.

"But I understand why it wouldn't work out. It'd be awkward, I guess. Although, I still think it'd work out because Elena just got out of a relationship, and we all know that you're traumatized of ever being in a relationship. Plus, you and I both know, sex for you is just sex, no strings attached," he explains.

"I guess you have a point," I pause, "But, do you need an answer right away? I'd like to think about this before I make this type of commitment."

Ric nods his head in affirmation, "No problem, Damon. Just let me know by the end of this week so I can tell Jenna and formally ask her to move in with me."

"I got you, but please go away now, Ric. I have a meeting at 1:00 p.m. that I have to prepare for," I wave him away.

"Ha, okay, Damon. I'll talk to you later," he says as he gets up and walks out of my office.

_Well_, that wasn't what I was expecting this morning.

Do I really want a roommate again? My last roommate was Ric, and that was in college. I've been on my own ever since. It does get pretty lonely coming home to no one at the house. But the real question is, do I want _Elena_ as my roommate? I feel like I need to get to know her more instead of the petty introductions and basic information from Friday night.

I let out a sigh. I'll worry about that later, I need to prepare for my meeting.

* * *

That meeting was terrible, to say the least. Everyone in my group did not get their shit together. Some slides from the presentation were missing. Some of the costs were miscalculated. For every little detail, there was something wrong. It did not impress the company board at all. Working for the Lockwood Firm can be a total bitch sometimes. They're usually laid back, but because this case is huge, it needs to be perfect. So it's understandable why they're on our ass about it. It's not like I wasn't prepared for it either. I was, but my head wasn't in it. I was too distracted with Ric's proposition, or more of the idea for Elena to move in with me.

I decide to go The Grill around the corner of my apartment, also where I met Elena, after work to take a load off. A few chicken wings and a couple of beers while watching the Yankees game seem like a plan to me. I pull up a seat at the bar and while I'm waiting, I can't help but think of Ric's proposition while I'm here.

I would love to have her close to me all the time. But she'd be my roommate, not my girlfriend. Fuck buddy? Maybe, I feel like that'd be more likely to happen. There are just so many things that are wrong with that. You can't be someone's roommate, _and_ fuck buddy. I'm a realist. I know it's impossible to have your cake and eat it too, unless I'm that fortunate. But in most cases for me, I'm never that fortunate. I wonder if I can even be her roommate. I think the sexual tension between us is always going to be there. That night was just pure sex and amazing and I'd want to do it over and over with her.

_What is wrong with me_?! I never say that type of stuff ever. Maybe we just need to keep having sex until the tension is gone. Just fuck the sexual tension away. That seems reasonable, or more like that's how I'm going to rationalize it to myself.

I notice Matt walk over to where I'm sitting at the bar.

"Hey, Damon, what can I get for you tonight?" he greets.

"Umm, just give me a plate of buffalo wings and my favorite beer," I answer back.

"No problem, coming right up!" He says as he writes down my order, walking away.

I turn my body to face the television screen to see the score of the game. I feel someone pull up the bar stool next to me. Of all chairs to pick, this person has the nerve to pick the one next to me. The bar's pretty empty right now, so out of all of them, the one next to me gets chosen. I don't bother turning around because it'll just piss me off to see who would sit next to me. People are just annoying me today.

"Bartender?" the voice next to me says.

_Wait_, I know that voice. I freeze, my heart starts to race. Is it too good to be true right now?

I see Matt look up and smile at the person. He starts to walk over to where I'm seated.

"You must be new because I definitely would have remembered a pretty face like you," Matt says in a teasing manner.

"Well, I am new, but I've been here before," the voice teases back.

I turn around the face the owner of the beautiful voice. It's _her_. My eyes widen in surprise and I want to hug her, something to show my affection. But I won't. I make eye contact with her and smirk.

"Well, if it isn't Elena," I wiggle my eyebrows at her, "What are you doing in this part of the city? I'm pretty sure Jenna lives a bit far from here."

"Oh you know, I just came here to see if you'd be here," she grins, "And look at my luck! Here you are!"

I laugh at her comment. I genuinely laugh at what she said and respond, "Ha ha, you're funny. But no seriously, why are you over here?"

Elena's grin falls and she glances away and looks back, "Well, I've had interviews the whole day and none seemed compromising, so I decided to end the day, drinking."

I guess the job hunt is still pretty bad, even in New York. I hear someone cough and look up at Matt. He looks uncomfortable and I stare at him like he needs to go away.

"Well, if you guys need anything, just let me know," he says nervously.

I look towards Elena and ask, "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Um, I think I'll just have a burger and a beer, if that's not too much to ask," she replies meekly.

"No worries!" I turn back to Matt and say, "You heard the lady, get her what she wants and add it to my bill. We'll be over there at the booth in the back. Bring us everything when it's ready."

He nods his head, looking defeated. I guess he wanted to get to know Elena. Well too late, I already _know _her. I stand up from the stool and put my hand out to Elena, but she looks surprised.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She hesitates to reply, but does so anyways, "You don't have to pay for me."

"Nonsense," I reply without hesitation, "You're with me. Whenever you're with me, you never have to expect to pay for food or drinks. My father raised me that whenever I'm in the company of a pretty lady, I should wine and dine them."

I see a faint blush appear on her face and continue, "And since you are a pretty lady, it is in my nature to wine and dine you."

Elena breaks out into a smile, "Well, I guess if you put it that way… I guess it's okay. But there has to be something I can do to make up for it."

I put my fingers on my chin and look up, making it seem that I'm thinking.

"I know what you can do!" She gives a warily look, "Nothing gross, but tell me about yourself. I hardly think that the conversation we had on Friday was really informative. Let's get to know each other."

"You really want to get to know me?" She says quietly, looking down.

"I mean, why not? You seem like an amazing person," I lean in to her ear and whisper, "Plus, it's not like I haven't already gotten to know you."

If that faint blush on Elena wasn't noticeable before, it's definitely noticeable now. I wiggle my eyebrows at her in a teasing manner. She stands up from the stool and lightly shoves me.

"You're such a perv!" she exclaims.

"Ah, I might be a perv. But you, missy, are definitely a freak in the sheets," I tease.

She puts her head down, clearly embarrassed. I place my hands under her chin and lift her head up, looking at her directly in the eyes.

"I'm just kidding, Elena," I reassure her, but whisper to her, "But you really are a freak in the sheets. And that is definitely something I find amazing about you."

Elena's eyes darken at my comment. Okay, not a good place to get turned on and want to throw her on the bar and show her a good time. I cough awkwardly and point to one of the booths in the back, "So shall we?"

"Let's," she says and takes my hand, pulling me to a booth.

* * *

As Elena and I get comfortable in one of the back booths, I feel a little awkward here with her. The buffers of Ric and Jenna aren't here to guide the conversation. So I guess I'll have to do some talking tonight. The booth makes this impromptu meeting seem like a date—the light over the table is dim and for us to be able to hear each other, we have to lean it. But it's not a date. It's as intimate as it can be to be considered a date.

"So…" I start.

"So..." she says and looks up at me.

"Let's start off with the basics, I didn't catch your last name on Friday, so what's your last name?" I ask.

Elena giggles and says, "Is that your opener for every conversation with someone you've just met?"

"Only with the people I want to get to know," I reply.

"It's Gilbert. What's yours?" She asks curiously.

"Elena Gilbert, it rolls right off the tongue. I like it," I pause, "My last name is Salvatore."

"Damon Salvatore?" Elena questions and bites her lip. Oh how I wish I could bite her lip.

I nod my head and she says, "It's Italian huh?"

"Yup. I was born and raised in Italy. But I forgot how to speak Italian when I moved here when I was about four, five," I tell her.

"That's so cool! I wish I was from somewhere beautiful like Italy. I've never been, but I've always wanted to go," she sighs in admiration.

"Well, I'd say I'd take you there, but I haven't been back since I was a boy," I respond casually.

"Oh, why is that?" she questions and I tense up at her question.

"No reason," I say, dismissing the question and ending the conversation.

I make eye contact with Elena and notice how she wants to press the issue. I can see the internal struggle in her eyes to ask more about it, but she opts not to. Good choice.

"So enough about me, tell me about you. The agreement was for me to get to know you," I say teasingly, trying to lighten the conversation.

"Uh well, I just graduated with a degree in English from Colombia and I'm still fairly new to New York," she answers.

"Really? English? So you must like to write huh?" I ask.

"Yeah, I've loved to write ever since I can remember. My mom gave me a journal at a young age and told me to just write about my day, my thoughts, anything. I haven't been able to just write because of the lack of time, but it's still something I try and do," she responds with a glint in her eye.

"You know, I can help you find a job at one of the publishing companies here. I know a few people," I offer.

Elena shakes her head and says, "No, no. It's okay. As much as I'd love to take you up on your offer, I want to be able to do this on my own."

"Oh, come on, Elena. I'm not going to straight up get you the job. I'm just helping you get your foot in the door. All I'm offering is an interview," I pause, "If it makes you feel better, I can try and help you get a job as a mail room person or an assistant that'd run errands for the boss. You'd be able to work your way to the top."

She looks at me hesitantly, and I can tell she's unsure if she wants to take me up on my offer. I'm just trying to help her out. I'm not asking her to move in with me. Oh wait, how could I forget, that might happen too.

After a minute, Elena says, "Okay, fine. Just help me get my foot in the door. That's all. Other than that, nothing else."

I smile and reassure her, "Don't worry, Elena, we'll do it your way."

I notice Matt coming over with our food and drinks. He places the food and drinks in front of us, and making oogly eyes at Elena. _Back off_. Whoa, where'd that come from? I definitely can't be jealous over someone who I barely know. Maybe I'm just being possessive over her because she's new to town. Elena doesn't really acknowledge Matt and just looks at her food hungrily. I take a swig of my beer and let the alcohol relax my throat.

"Let me know if you guys need anything else," Matt informs, walking away. Not even taking a second glance at Elena.

We start eating our food and for some odd reason, it's amazing. Maybe because I haven't eaten anything the whole day, and this would technically be my first meal of the day. I look towards Elena as she takes her first bite of her burger. She lets a moan out. A moan. Like a sexual moan. My cock twitches at the sound of that moan.

"What?" She looks at me confusedly, "Do I have something on my face?"

Shit, I'm staring at her.

"Uh, uh," I stutter.

Elena bursts out laughing.

I compose myself and say calmly, "I apologize for staring, I just couldn't help but stare at the beauty your face exudes."

I try to say that with the straightest face possible without bursting out in laughter. I can't help it and my face breaks out in a smile.

"Ha, ha, you think you're slick complimenting, Salvatore," she says.

"I don't give out compliments, easily Elena," I say, "And whoa, whoa, hold the phone. When did we get on this last name basis, _Gilbert_?"

"Since we told each other!" She retorts, giggling.

"Well, aren't you adorable," I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"I'm five years old, that's why," she sticks up her hand, holding up all five fingers.

"Whoa! I had sex with a five year old?! Way to tell me. Now it's considered statutory rape! Or wait, even molestation!" I exclaim, sticking my hands up in the air to be overly dramatic.

Elena's giggling breaks out into laughter. I've realized that her laughter is my second favorite sound. First, being her moan/screaming when we had sex.

"I like you, Damon," she says sincerely.

"And I like you too, Elena," I reply with the same sincerity while looking directly into her eyes.

She smiles and looks down at her food, continuing eating. We eat in a comfortable silence until we're both done, looking completely stuffed.

Elena lets out sigh, but it came out as a moan in my ears. I close my eyes, trying to control myself. When I open my eyes, Elena looks at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

I cough and look down, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Shit, my voice sounded raspy. I look back up and notice Elena has a faint blush on her face. When I reach make contact with her eyes, I notice that they're a darker shade of brown than what they were a few moments ago.

_She's turned on_. I can practically see and feel the lust coming off of her. And I know she can feel the lust coming off of me. Shoot, I think she even felt it while we were still at the bar.

"Damon…" she whispers.

"Yeah?" I respond casually, trying to make it seem I don't feel the sexual tension between us.

"Can we get out of here?" she asks quietly.

My eyes widen at her question. I was not expecting that. It's not like Friday where we were pretty much plastered off the wall and both horny as fuck. We've each had a beer each, so that's not much to lower inhibitions. But by the way, Elena's looking at me, I could tell she wants me just as much as I want her.

"Matt!" I call out.

I see him turn his head in my direction and I say, "Check please!"

I hear him faintly respond with something like "Coming right up," but I'm all too focused on Elena and the throbbing in my pants. Matt walks over and places the bill on the table. I immediately grab it, quickly looking over the bill. I pull out my wallet and lay out a fifty dollar bill. I close the little bill holder and glance at Elena. She looks like she's in a complete daze.

"Elena?" I call out softly.

I break her out of her little daze. I point to the door and say, "Let's go to my apartment?"

"Uh huh," she nods.

I walk over to her side of the table and extend my hand out, hoping she'll take it. Elena grabs my hand and looks at me briefly, giving me a small smile.

"Ready?" I ask.

"Always," she remarks and pulls me out of The Grill, into the direction of my apartment.

It'll probably be another long night, and I'm more than willing to lose sleep over it.

* * *

There goes another chapter of my little story! It's probably going to be a long story. At least 20 chapters. I might not be able to post up a new chapter until the end of next week! I have finals coming up. But, I hope you guys are liking it as much as I'm writing it! So please review and let me know what you guys think! (: Thanks for reading it!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello peeeps! Thanks so much to the people who reviewed/favorited/followed the story. It makes me really happy that people are reading this story. Enjoy the next chapter! PS, it's rated M for a reason.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The walk to my apartment seemed way too fast. I didn't even realize we were already there until Alfred greets Elena and I as he opened the door for us. I was too distracted throughout the whole walk and Elena led the whole way. I keep thinking about what exactly we're doing. We're about to have sex again—willingly. Neither of us are that drunk. We each consumed about two beers, no more than that. I'm more than ready to do this, but does she really want to do this? Does she want me as much as I want _her_? Believe me, ever since Friday, she's been in nearly every waking thought.

I accidently bump into Elena, not realizing that she stopped walking.

"Sorry," I say quietly.

She looks at me and I look away, avoiding all eye contact. From my peripheral vision, I see that she stopped looking at me and is casually glancing around the lobby of my building. I don't know what's gotten into me. It's not that I don't want to have sex with her because I do, but I feel like this is completely wrong now since she might end up being my roommate. The thing is, she doesn't even know that yet. The elevator makes a sound, letting us know that it has arrived to take us to my floor. I look at her and make a gesture to let her in first and follow right behind her, standing right next to her.

There's about a foot distance between us and the sexual tension in this elevator ride is killing me. My throbbing dick is begging for attention, but then my brain is telling me to not take this any further. It's a disaster waiting to happen. We have to stay friends and not have sex. _No matter how much I want to throw her on my bed and never let her leave_.

The elevator stops at my floor and Elena immediately walks out. I quickly walk before the doors close and catch up with her, grabbing her arm in the process.

"Whoa, what's the rush?" I ask, looking directly in her eyes.

"Nothing," she responds dully, avoiding eye contact with me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," her tone flat.

I remove my hand from her arm and nod my head. She shakes her head and walks towards my apartment door. What the hell is wrong with her?

We arrive at my door and before I open the door, I turn to Elena and put my hands on her waist, pulling her towards me. I look down at her and she's looking up at me. But she looks annoyed and irritated. On impulse, I lean down and bring my lips into contact with hers. She stills, not expecting this. I move my lips against hers to get a reaction, but nothing. I stick my tongue out, trailing it along her bottom lip. Elena lets out a moan, granting me access to her mouth. Our tongues make contact and I can't help thinking I want to kiss her forever. We could just kiss, sex doesn't need to happen. Her kissing becomes more eager and I reciprocate the same eagerness.

Elena pushes me against my front door and I let out a painful groan, disconnecting out lips. My lower back hit the doorknob.

"Ouch," I say, as I release an arm from her and rub my back.

"Oh, sorry," she says meekly and buries her face into my chest.

I chuckle and bring my hand to her head, rubbing it softly, "It's okay."

I turn around and keep Elena close to me, but putting my arm around her shoulders. I grab my keys from my pocket and open the door. I let go of her so she could walk in first. I'm right behind her and I turn around to close the door.

I turn back around and see Elena just standing there, looking around my apartment.

_This could be yours too_.

All thoughts of how having sex with her again come rushing to my head. I know I shouldn't, but it feels so right to. And it feels so good. Who am I lying to? Sex with Elena is beyond amazing. I honestly never thought having sex with Elena would be _that _good. She came off as shy and reserved when I first met her, a little judgmental too. But it's okay, it's me, I get judged all the time. Oh boy, when we got into the bedroom, a little minx she is! Shy on the streets, freak in the sheets? Isn't that how the saying goes? Well hell, even if it isn't, that's exactly what she is.

But, besides that, she's an amazing person. I'm still getting to know her, but from what I already know, she's as real as they get. Who am I to mess the friendship we're building with sex? As much as I want it, I know what I have to do.

"I can't do this," I blurt out.

Elena snaps her head at me, looking surprised, but then I notice her eyes narrow. I think I might have pissed her off.

"Can't do what?" she demands.

"You know exactly what I mean," I quietly say.

Her eyes widen at my response and she lowers her head, "Why?"

It's either I lie to her and practically insult her, or reveal this whole roommate scheme to her, hoping she understands why I'm doing this. _Or_ I still have sex with her, but treat her how I treat the other girls that I spend the night with. It's usually I'm at the girl's place, so that could be a little tricky on how I want to handle the situation. If I do have sex with Elena, then where does that put us? Fuck buddies? Friends with benefits? I have this strong attraction towards Elena, and I'm scared it's not only physical, but something more.

"Damon?" she says, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"What're we doing, Elena?" I ask.

"What do you mean? I thought we were going to end the night the same way we did on Friday, where we're both satisfied," she responds.

"But what does it mean?" I question, hoping that she'll give me an answer that'll help me decide what I want to do.

"It means, you like me, I like you. Therefore, sex ensues. Unless you don't like me," her voice trails off.

I walk over to where she's standing, taking her face in my hands and look at her directly in her eyes, "Don't you ever believe for one second that I don't like you. I don't think I could ever not like you. There isn't one thing I dislike about you."

Elena wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me closer to her body. The distance I wanted to create between us didn't happen. I feel myself being drawn to her like a moth to a flame. I lean my head down and our lips meet once again. But this time, it isn't slow and gentle how it was earlier. It's rough and demanding. My erection that I thought was gone has woken up again and it's twice as hard as it was earlier. I ground my hips into Elena, showing her exactly what I'm feeling. She lets out a moan and I walk us over to the couch, keeping our lips connected.

I sit down, disconnecting our lips for a quick second, and Elena immediately straddles me, reconnecting our lips. The kissing becomes eager and I feel Elena starting to rub her lower half with mine, creating an amazing friction. But it's not enough to get me or her off. I place my hands on her hips to guide her motions.

"Damooon," she lets out, "More."

Foreplay is not an option tonight, maybe later. But as of right now, it just isn't going to happen. Thank god that she's not wearing pants. I remove one of my hands from her hips and slide my hand under her skirt. I move her silky underwear to the side and tease her outer lips. I rub slowly—up and down, left and right. I feel Elena involuntarily shudder, telling me she really does want more. I dip a finger into her pussy and I revel over how _wet_ and _tight _she is and that's all because of me. I leave my finger still in there and she starts grinding her hips on my finger, trying to create a friction she desperately needs. I stop her movements and look her in the eyes.

"God, Elena," I get out, "You're so wet."

Elena breaks the eye contact and places kisses along my jaw line, while her hands undo my belt buckle, releasing my throbbing cock. I slowly release my finger from her wet pussy and I grab my cock in my hands. Elena lifts her hips slightly, placing her hands on my shoulders and I push her skirt up. I move her underwear to the side and place the head of cock at her pussy's entrance.

Elena slowly eases herself down on my cock and I shudder at how tight and wet she feels wrapped around my cock. I can't control myself anymore, so I thrust upwards, completely impaling her. Her eyes widen at the sudden movement and her mouth forms a perfect "o."

She swivels her hips from left to right, adjusting to the size of my cock. Once she gets accustomed to it, she slowly rotates her hips in a circle, leaving me completely breathless. The friction her underwear is creating is amazing. I place my hands on her hips to help her movements. The way she's moving has me throw my head back on the sofa, my eyes closed, loving the way she's making me feel.

"Stop. Being. A. Tease," I grit out through clenched teeth.

I notice Elena's movements stop and I tilt my head up to see what's going on. I see a sly look on her face and she slowly raises herself up on my cock, then immediately slams down on me. We both let out a moan. She keeps doing the same movements, over and over, slow and fast, fucking me into oblivion. Never letting it last long enough for both of us to get off. I aid her movement by using my hands to make her go faster. But it doesn't work.

Elena leans in and says, "Nope, not tonight. I'm in control."

I let out a loud groan at what she just says. Goddamn, this woman is going to be the death of me. I don't even notice my hands off her hips as she grabs my hands and places it over my head, giving her complete control over her movements.

Elena starts to thrust down, continuously impaling herself on me and all I can do is just take it. She's fucking me into oblivion and there's nothing I can do. Her movements become more and more erratic and I feel her inner walls squeezing my cock.

"Let go, Elena," I whisper to her.

The moans that escape her lips let me know that she's near her orgasm. I start to thrust upward, meeting her for every down thrust. It's a fluid motion between us. Elena starts screaming and releases my hands, holding onto my shoulder. I place my hands on her hips, moving her up and down while still thrusting up.

"Holy fuck, Damon. Oh my god, oh my god," she screams, "I'm cum—"

I cut her off and place my lips on hers, bringing her in for a raunchy kiss. Elena's pussy tightens around my cock and I feel her body spas on top of me. She collapses on me and I'm not far behind her, so I thrust up a few more times.

"Ughhhh, Elena," I moan out, "Take it."

Her pussy tightens again around me, signaling another orgasm. Elena lets out another scream in my ear and says something like "oh my god Damon, never stop fucking me." I release my cum deep inside her and shudder. I let go of her hips and relax my body on the couch, while Elena's still relaxed on top of me.

I run my hands up and down her sides and her body shivers at the touch. I place them on her lower back and one hand absentmindedly draws invisible circles. Elena lifts her head and looks at me. She looks thoroughly fucked with her hair all over the place and her clothes all ruffled up. I slowly lift her up, pulling my flaccid dick out—not wanting to hurt her. She lets out a little sigh, I think from the loss of contact. She falls back down into my lap and nuzzles her face into my neck.

"Do you have a shirt I can borrow?" she asks.

I chuckle at her question and reply with, "Yeah, let's go to my room."

Elena stands up and extends her hand to me. I grab it, interlacing our fingers, using my other hand to pull my pants up, and walk to my room. I open the door to my room and she lets go of my hand. She walks to my bed and sits down. I walk over to my dresser and pull out an old college t-shirt and a pair of boxers.

I turn around and see Elena only in a black bra and matching underwear. My cock twitches at the sight of her. I cough uncomfortably and walk over to hand her the clothes.

"Here you go, it might be a little big," I say while drinking in her body.

"It's okay, I think it'll be fine," she replies while unfolding the shirt, looking at it curiously.

"You went to Columbia too?" She asks, surprised.

"Guilty," I answer, "I majored in law. I forgot to mention earlier at dinner that I went there too."

"Huh, weird," she says.

I give a grin and say, "It is, isn't it? What a coincidence."

"Just a bit," she teases.

Elena unhooks her bra, throwing the bra to the floor, in front of me and I can't help but gaze at her breasts. They're so full and begging to be bit. She slips the shirt over her and hands the boxers back to me.

"I don't need those. I'll sleep more comfortably in just the shirt," she tells me.

I nod and take the boxers from her. If she can undress in front of me, then I can do the same. I unbutton my shirt and I notice her gaze shifts to my defined torso.

"Like the view?" I ask innocently, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Mhmmm," she mumbles.

I shrug the shirt off and pull my pants down, stepping out of it. I take my boxers that we fucked in off and put the one Elena handed back to me on.

I walk towards the bed and fall face first into the mattress. Elena lets out a giggle. I turn my head to the side and ask, "What?"

"Nothing, you're adorable," she says.

I flip my body so that my backs on the mattress and I sit up, pulling Elena towards me.

"Come on, we've both had a long day," I sigh, snuggling her towards my body, "Let's go to sleep."

She lets out a yawn and agrees. I kiss her forehead before we both fall back on the mattress. We turn on our sides and I cuddle her. Her body fits into mine perfectly.

_Like we were made for each other_.

I quickly push that thought aside and pull her body closer to mine.

"Goodnight Elena," I whisper into her ear as my eyes start to droop.

"Goodnight Damon," I vaguely hear her respond as I fall into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ_.

I roll over and slam my hand on my clock, silencing the alarm. Damn clock woke me up from an amazing dream—a dream that involved me, Elena, and every surface of my apartment. I let out a yawn and roll back over and come into contact with another body.

_What? OH RIGHT_.

I did have sex with Elena. Ah, when dreams become a reality. It really is a wonderful thing.

I wrap my arm around her, nuzzling my nose into her neck. Elena slightly stirs and mumbles out, "Five more minutes."

I smirk at her response and to just tease her, I start placing soft kisses along the column of her neck. I can see the goosebumps forming after my trail of kisses.

"Oh, Elena," I sing out.

No response.

"Come on, Elena," I say, "Time to wake up. I have work and you have to do something. I think. I don't really know what your plans are for today."

"Ughhhhh," she groans out.

"What?" I lean over her.

Elena's eyes open and her hands grab my face, bringing our lips into contact. We hold it there for a few minutes. It's an innocent, simple sweet kiss. She gently pushes my face off of hers and smiles.

"Good morning," she sighs.

I lean back and notice how relaxed she looks. Sure she looks thoroughly sated from our middle of the night sex that we had since it seemed necessary as we were in my bed, but she looks happy and carefree.

"What's that face?" Elena looks at me curiously.

"Nothing, I'm happy," I respond sincerely.

The way we're looking at each other makes me feel genuinely happy. And I rarely ever feel genuinely happy.

She tilts her head and shrugs, closing her eyes.

"Oh no you don't! Don't you dare go back to sleep," I tease.

"Please Damon," she pouts, "I don't have any job interviews lined up today and I just want to relax. Your bed is pretty relaxing to me."

I smile, looking away from her adorable pout. God, the way her lip sticks out makes me feel all giddy inside and I just want to give her whatever she wants.

"Ugh, fine," I reluctantly agree, "If you wanna stay here all day, go ahead. But I need to get ready and go to work."

I start to get up and walk towards my bathroom, leaving the door open.

"Do you need help showering?" Elena calls out.

I can immediately tell that there's some underlying tone that she definitely won't be helping me take a shower. She'll probably make the shower run longer than necessary. I guess I can be a little late to work today. I mean, I don't have another meeting until 1 o'clock and I do have seniority at the office. But then again… Oh what the hell.

_Fuck it. I'll be late_.

"If you wanted to join me, all you had to do was ask," I playfully remark.

I remove my boxers from my lower half and slide the shower door open. I turn the faucet to what I normally leave it at, and when I turn around, there's Elena—completely naked. My eyes widen in surprise.

"Uh, the water's still warming up," I say uncomfortably, my cock slightly hardening at the sight in front of me.

She nods her head and wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me in for a kiss. This girl is insatiable. She just can never get enough and it's not like I can get enough either. Her tongue trails my bottom lip, wanting access to my mouth, but I release the kiss and step us in the shower, sliding the door shut. I resume kissing her while trailing my hands up and down her sides—the water sprinkling us.

Elena pulls herself closer to me and starts grinding her lower half onto my semi-erect dick. When my hands reach her hips, I flip her over, having her back against my front.

I lean down to her ear and whisper huskily, "Oh how I'd love to fuck you against the wall until the water runs cold."

I start to grind my cock against her wet ass and Elena grinding back. I take a moment to appreciate her wonderful ass while she's still moving against me, desperate for more. I give her ass a light squeeze, and rubbing it. I trail a finger along her backside until I reach her pussy. I rub teasingly around her outer lips and she lets out an involuntary moan.

I dip a finger into her and notice how wet she is already, "You're so wet already, Elena. And it's not from this shower is it?"

She shakes her head, while biting her lip. She starts to wantonly grind against my finger, but I pull out.

Elena lets out an exasperated sigh, "What the hell Damon? Stop with—OH!"

I shove my cock into her pussy without giving her a warning and she lets out a scream. I don't give her enough time to adjust as I just start thrusting in and out without reckless abandon.

"Oh my god, Damon," she screams out and starts thrusting herself back on my cock, meeting me thrust for thrust.

I push her against the shower door and grab her hands, bringing it above her head. In this position, she really can't move so I start to move my hips in a figure 8 pattern, hitting every single nerve of her tight pussy walls.

I breathe in her ear, "Would you like to cum?"

Elena nods her head quickly and tries to thrust herself on me, but I release her hands and still her movements.

She turns her head towards me and narrows her eyes. I slowly start thrusting in and out, "Do you want it slow and gentle?"

"Or…" I pause my movements and pull out slowly, then quickly shoving my dick into her, "Fast and rough?"

"Fast and rough!" She exclaims.

"Fair enough," I say as I start to pound into her pussy while Elena places her hands on the shower door, holding herself as best as she can. Her pussy walls start to tighten around me, signaling her oncoming orgasm and I'm not that far behind.

"Cum for me, Elena," I demand as I bring one hand to her belly, trailing down to where we're connected. I find her clit and start rubbing furiously.

She doesn't expect the extra stimulation and screams out, "OH. OH. OH. I'M CUMMING DAMON!"

Elena's pussy walls tighten like a vice, causing me to explode with her. I place my hands on top of hers as I thrust lazily into her until my orgasm finishes and I kiss her neck softly.

"Mmmm, Damon," she sighs.

I stop my kissing and look at her, "Yeah?"

"Let's get cleaned up," she says playfully.

"I think we should, we did have to get dirty first before we could get clean," I chuckle.

* * *

After Elena and I finished showering, which was really playful, we started to get dressed. I wrap a towel around my waist, walking out of my bathroom to the closet so I could get another towel for Elena. I come back into the bathroom and hand her the towel.

"Are you really going to just stay here today?" I ask.

"If that's okay, I don't have to. I could go back to Jenna's," she replies.

"No worries, you could stay here. My house is your house," I smile at her.

Elena returns the smile as she wraps the towel around her body.

"Come on, I'll get you another shirt and a pair of boxers?" I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Yeah, that's good with me, unless you want me to just be in your shirt with no underwear on," she teases.

I narrow my eyes at her and lean in, "Don't tease me, Elena. I'm already late for work. Don't make me later."

I lean back and see her eyes darken at my remark. I smirk and turn around walking back to my closet, deciding what I want to wear today. I sense Elena behind me, while I still look at my clothes.

"I think black dress pants and a black dress shirt would look nice," she offers.

I grab what she says from the rack and hold it up against me.

"Yeah, it looks nice on you. It brings out the color of your eyes," she stares at me appreciatively.

I give her a small smile and nod my head, walking out of my closet. I walk over to my dresser and pull out two pairs of boxers and an old shirt for Elena. I toss her clothes on the bed and I start to get dressed, unwrapping the towel from my body. I pull my boxers on, followed by my pants, and lastly, put the shirt on.

As I start to button my shirt, I turn around and see Elena dressed in my clothes. She looks really good in my shirt and boxers. I don't know, I always found it attractive when girls wear guys clothing. Katherine never did, she thought she deserved the best clothing no matter where she was. Hell, even if we were just at my apartment. Elena walks over to where I am and buttons the rest, smoothing out the collar. I stare at her, dumbfounded, wondering where the hell this girl has been all my life. She's perfect, but I'm scared my attraction towards her is only physical.

But then there's the other side of me where I know it's so much more. I don't like dealing with feelings, so I'm not even going to acknowledge that.

"Well, I'm off to work now. Should I expect you here when I come back?" I ask nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I'll still be here. We should all go out to dinner tonight," she says casually.

I look at her questioningly, not knowing who all of us are.

She looks at my expression and answers my look, "I mean, you, Alaric, and Jenna."

"If you want to," I answer, "I mean, I could make you dinner and we could just spend the night in. No sex, well unless you want to."

I wiggle my eyebrows at her, and she scrunches her nose.

"Ummm, I'm a bit sore…" she trails off.

Oh, I know exactly what Elena means when she says that. It means that I fucked her thoroughly enough that she probably can handle another night of sex with me, but I wouldn't want her to be sore for the rest of the week.

I chuckle and smirk, "Oh, okay. So what do you say? Dinner? Just you and me? A home cooked meal?"

Elena hesitates to respond and I'm a bit nervous for her answer. After a few moments of silence, I nod my head in defeat and start to walk out of my room. I guess she probably thinks it's too much for us to be doing things like that since all we really are is just acquaintances. With benefits. I don't know if she considers us friends. For me, she's becoming one of my friends and someone that I'm starting to care for deeply. I don't even want to think about what if she was my roommate. That could get a little weird.

"Damon!" She calls out.

I stop walking and turn around, coming face to face with Elena.

She pauses before saying anything and takes a breath, "Yes, let's have a home cooked meal tonight. I would help you cook, but I don't really know how to cook…"

I break out into a smile and reassure her, "Don't worry, I'm Italian. I have to know how to cook, it's in my blood," I pause, "We won't have sex or anything at all. It'll be just two friends having dinner, okay?"

"I'd like that. A lot," she smiles back at me.

I nod my head and walk towards the front door, "I'll see you later Elena, there's an extra key by the refrigerator if you decide to go out!"

And with that, I walk out the door, genuinely content with everything that's been going on in my life.

* * *

And there we have it! Another chapter finito. After this chapter, it'll be more story-ish than the smut. But there will still be smut in the story! Please review, it'd make my day. But it's okay if you don't. As long as you read it (:


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Woop! Here's another chapter. Thanks again to all the people who reviewed/favorited/followed the story. It makes me happy as a clam. Enjoy this next chapter. I'm kinda nervous about it though.. Eeep.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Work is a total drag. Why do we work? Oh, I keep forgetting that it's necessary to work so that I could put the roof over my head and provide myself food. Sometimes, maybe even a little more. I'm swamped with work, looking over contracts to make sure everything is settled before I send it over to the other firms to finalize. I've been working nonstop since I arrived at 11. When I walked in, Ric asked me why I was late and I just shrugged. He proceeded to give me a disgusted look and walked away. Little does he know, it was his girlfriend's cousin.

I'm contemplating asking Elena to move in with me tonight at dinner. Out of pure impulse. Other people might think of it as irrational and idiotic, but it's me. I do things without checking the consequences. And it'd be a different story if I didn't know Elena, but I _do _know her.

_Shit!_ Dinner! I know there are no ingredients at the apartment and there won't be enough time for me after work to go buy some. Maybe I'll ask Elena to get some for me? I don't have her number… I think I'll go ask Ric.

I stand up from my desk and walk out of my office door towards Ric's office. I smirk at the coworkers—mostly females—who I pass by. Thank god I haven't slept with any of them because I have this feeling most of them would file for sexual harassment if things didn't work out the way they wanted to. And I was with Katherine for over two years, so most of the women I worked with knew that I was off limits because Katherine made it very clear on how possessive she was over me at work events. But that still didn't mean that some of the women I worked with made a pass at me. Obviously not that possessive enough if she cheated on me. No point in being bitter.

Ric's door is closed by the time I get to his office. I knock on it and I hear a faint reply of "come in." I turn the door knob and there's my son of a bitch best friend sitting at his desk, organizing papers. He looks up and sees me take a seat across from him. He stops organizing the papers and loosens his tie around his neck.

"Stressed much?" I start off.

"No, not really. It's just a bitch to organize all these papers," he replies.

I nod my head, agreeing because it is a bitch to organize papers. I look around his office and realize it's been a while since I've visited Ric in his office. He usually goes to mine.

"So what's up, Damon? You don't come into my office for just anything," he raises his eyebrows. Ric knows me that well.

"Well," I hesitate, "Would you be willing to give me Elena's number?"

"Why?" He asks flatly.

"Oh, you know, I just wanted to see how she's doing, adjusting to the city. Maybe I could even show her around town. Her personal tour guide," I say nonchalantly.

"Can you try again?" He responds.

I narrow my eyes at Ric and shake my head in disbelief, "What? You don't believe me when I say that?!"

"Obviously, I don't Damon," he pauses and then adds, "Are you going to ask her out?! What about the roommate situation!?"

"Calm down, Ric. If you really want to know why I need her number, I'll tell you," I say.

He looks at me, waiting for my reasoning as to why I need his girlfriend's cousin's number.

"I kinda sorta spent the night with Elena again…" I trail off.

Ric slaps his hand to his forehead and looks at me incredulously, "Seriously, Damon?! The point is to stop sleeping with her and try to get her to be your roommate!"

"I know, Ric. Don't you think I know that?" I remark.

"Do you know that? Do you honestly know that?" He asks seriously.

"Yes!" I exclaim, "I'm asking for her number so she could get ingredients I need for tonight. I'm cooking her dinner and I'm going to ask her to be my roommate!"

Ric's jaw drops open and stares at me as if I told him I'm a virgin. Getting impatient with him, I lean over his desk and snap my fingers in front of his face. He blinks rapidly and clears his throat.

"Well?" I say bored.

"I just don't get it, Damon. You've had sex with her twice and now you're going to make her dinner, which if I may add is really good but that's beside the point, and ask her to be your roommate?" He asks slowly.

"Yes, Ric," I grit out, my patience running thin, "That's exactly what I'm doing. I already told her this morning that sex is off the table. Well at least for tonight."

I wiggle my eyebrows and grin. Ric leans over and hits me over the back of my head.

"Hey!" I exclaim, rubbing the back of my head, "What was that for!"

"You know exactly what that was for," he responds, glaring at me.

Okay, I probably deserved that. But still!

"So are you going to give me her number or not?" I ask impatiently.

Ric stares at me for a moment and sighs. I know he's reluctant to give it to me, but he knows I won't do anything to jeopardize her being my roommate. He pulls out of his cell phone from his pocket and plays with it. He grabs a pen from his desk and scrawls something on a post-it. He yanks the post-it dramatically and extends the paper in front of me. Before I can even grab it, he pulls it back hesitantly.

"What now?!" I raise my voice as I make eye contact with him.

"Look, whatever you're doing with Elena… Stop it or don't have her move in with you," he says quietly.

I widen my eyes slightly and ask, "Why?"

"Because I don't want to see either of you get hurt. And Elena is Jenna's cousin, I may not have been there for everything that she's been through, but Jenna has given me a well-detailed background of her and I'm a bit protective of her," he pauses, "And well you, you're my best friend. I have no choice but to worry about you."

I'm speechless. I just don't know what to say to Ric after revealing this information about Elena. Sure it's not enough to figure everything out. But it's enough to know that she's had it rough. Rougher than me? That can be up for debate. Maybe if I'm Elena's roommate, we can help each other cope with things. She has to agree to it first.

Without saying anything, I nod my head and stand up. Right as I'm about to walk out of Ric's office, I hear him call me that has me turn my head.

"Do what you want, Damon. I won't choose sides or anything like that. But just please be careful," he says carefully.

"Don't worry, Ric," I reply and walk out the door, back to my office.

* * *

As I sit down, I place the piece of paper with Elena's number on the desk. I look at the paper, contemplating what to do with it. Should I call her now? It'd be best to call her now so she could get everything instead of it being late. I glance at the clock and notice it's already 3 in the afternoon. _Crap_, I should do it now. I unfold the paper and grab my cell phone from my pocket. I glance at the phone numbers and dial it into my phone, hitting call.

_Ring. Ring._ _Ring_. After the third ring, Elena picks up.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey, Elena. It's, uh, Damon," I reply nervously.

"Oh hi Damon! What's up? How'd you get my number?" she asks enthusiastically.

"I was wondering if you'd be able to pick up ingredients for tonight. If you haven't noticed, there isn't any food at the house," I let out a forced chuckle and add, "And I asked Ric, err Alaric, for your phone number."

She laughs and says, "Yeah there isn't much to eat around here so I had to fend for myself and get food."

I immediately feel bad and a horrible host to her. I try and quickly apologize, "Elena, I'm sorry. I didn't know you'd be staying the day or anything like that. I just never have the time to go grocery shopping. And it's like why should I? I'm rarely ever home, and it's not like I live with someone who'd buy everything anyways. I'm really really—"

Elena cuts me off before I even finish apologizing, "Damon! It's okay! I went down to the Grill and picked up something to eat, it's okay. I saw Matt and talked with him for a bit too, he seems like a really nice guy."

My eyes narrow at the comment she made about Matt. _I can be a really nice guy too_. That is if I really want to be.

"Well I'm glad you're making new friends," I reply flatly.

"Yeah, it's nice. But anyways, what'd you need from the store?" She asks cheerfully.

Is this girl a freaking cheerleader or something? She's always so damn peppy.

"There's a lot you need to get. Can you get a pen and paper? Or do you want me to just text it to you?" I realize as what I need needs a lot of ingredients.

"Uhhh, hold on! I'll be right back!" She says quickly.

I wait for Elena as she's probably searching my apartment for a pen and paper. Maybe I should have told her where to get it…

"Hello?" She's back on the line.

"I'm still here. Trouble finding it?" I chuckle.

"Ha, no," she pauses, "Okay, yeah. It was pretty hard trying to find a pen and paper. I had to go in your office if that's okay."

"No worries," I reply, "You ready?"

"Mhmm," she mumbles.

"Okay, you'll need to get extra virgin olive oil, small onions, cloves of garlic, a celery stalk, a carrot, tomatoes, basil leaves, dried bay leaves, heavy cream, grated Parmesan, and penne pasta," I list off for her.

"…heavy cream, grated Parmesan, and penne pasta," she repeats back to me, "Anything else?"

"Nope, that should be it," I affirm.

"Okay, I'll go get it right now. By the way, what are you making?" she asks curiously.

I smirk at her curiosity, "I'm Italian. So something Italian."

"Okay smartass, like what?" She retorts.

"No need to be a snapping Sally, don't worry, you'll love it. I'll be home around 6 if that's okay. I have to pick up one more ingredient," I inform her.

"Are you sure I can't get it?" She asks unsurely.

"Yes, I'm sure. I need to pick up a bottle of vodka and I know a place," I add nonchalantly.

There's a pause on the other line and I think the call disconnected but before I hang up, I say, "Elena? Are you still there?"

"Uh yeah, sorry. I just thought there would be no alcohol involved tonight…" her voice trails off.

"Relax, Elena. It's for the dinner. I'm making penne with vodka sauce. There'll be some wine tonight if that's okay. If not, just pick up a drink of your choice," I reassure her.

I hear her let out a relaxed sigh and say, "Oh okay. Wine's fine, I just didn't want to drink a lot tonight. I have interviews lined up for the rest of the week."

"It's okay. I'll pay you back for the ingredients later," I say.

"No, Damon. It's okay. I got it covered," she protests.

"We'll discuss it later, I gotta finish some things up. I'll text you when I'm on my way home," I say to her as she says her goodbye and I hang the phone up.

Maybe I'll let Elena pay for the groceries and then pay her back by asking her to move in with me. That works. We'll see.

I better finish all of my work up now so I could leave sooner.

* * *

I finally arrive home after a long day. Right after work, I went to this specific liquor store on 3rd Avenue that has this certain vodka I like. As I open the door to my apartment, I call out to Elena, but there isn't a response.

Hm, weird. I thought she told me that she would still be here when I got home.

I place the bottle of vodka on the kitchen counter, then I make my way to my room and notice the door's slightly open. I push it all the way open and there's Elena sprawled out on my bed, sleeping. How adorable. I take this moment to admire her physical beauty. I start at her head and notice how fair her complexion is. Her olive skin is something I just want to trace light patterns on every day. I gaze down, noticing she's still wearing my shirt and that the shirt left some of her stomach exposed. It appears she also decided to take off my boxer shorts and is only left with her underwear on. My cock twitches at the sight of her in her underwear, but I quickly brush off that thought as the objective for tonight is to not have sex. Just dinner and casually ask her to move in with me.

I smile to myself at the thought of Elena moving in with me. Sure, we've had sex. But it was _only _sex. Sex that was extremely hot and passionate. The second night we had sex with as mind-blowing as the first, but all of that has to stop. She's hopefully going to be my roommate, and we'll develop a strong friendship. But I don't think I'd take it any further. I'd rather have her as a really good friend than someone I screw around with. I'm not even sure if I could see her as anything more than a friend/fuck buddy because that would mean she would have the ability to hurt me. And I don't want to get hurt anymore.

I hear Elena stir on the bed and I see her eyes open slowly.

"Hi," I greet softly.

"Hey yourself," she replies, smiling.

"How was your sleep?" I ask as I walk over to the bed, sitting next to her. She scoots over a bit to make room for me.

Elena lets out a soft yawn and says, "it was pretty good since I didn't get any last night."

"Hmm, I wonder why," I tease.

She hits me playfully on my chest and I place my hands on my chest, "Ow! I'm sensitive, you know."

"Ha ha, yeah right," she laughs.

"You're right, I'm really not," I join her in laughing, "But, I'm gonna go make dinner now. You could either stay here and relax, or… Keep me company while I cook?"

I give her a little pout, hoping she'll keep me company.

Elena pinches my cheeks and sighs, "Oh how could I resist this face. Of course I'll keep you company, do you want me to help you too?"

"Uhh, how good are you in the kitchen?" I ask.

"Not that good," she replies shyly.

"Then it's okay. I can do it, just keep me company," I reassure her.

"Deal!" She exclaims while laughing.

I stand up from the bed and extend my hand out to help her out, "Well come on! The dinner won't cook itself."

"Wait, come back here," she says as she grabs my shirt and pulls me gently down to place a sweet kiss on my lips.

I wasn't expecting her to kiss me at all so I don't know how to react. She pulls back and smiles. I cough awkwardly and look away.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"Um, I wasn't expecting that…"I trail off.

"Oh well, I wasn't expecting to do it either. It just felt kinda right to do and in the moment," she explains.

"Got it," I nod and add, "Well I'll be in the kitchen, join me when you want to."

I quickly turn around and walk out of my room, not taking a second glance at Elena. But I'm pretty sure she made no movement to get up after I bolted out of there.

I slow my pace down as I walk to my kitchen. I don't know why she would say that. What does she mean it felt "kinda right?" _Like we were in a relationship with each other_. It was a nice sight to see her in my bed after coming home from a long day's work, but I don't know where my feelings stand when it comes to her. I like her a lot but I don't know if I'll ever love her or be _in_ love with her.

When I get into the kitchen, I place my hands on the counter with my head down. I can't handle this. I can, but I don't want to. That's my problem. I hear footsteps and sense Elena's presence. I can feel her worrying radiate off her body. I turn around to face her and she looks so… confused.

The way she looks right now, like she's about to cry, is breaking my heart. As much as I don't want to admit it, this girl is weaseling her way into my heart and there's nothing I can do to stop her. I open my arms, gesturing to her to come over here. She looks at me unexpectedly and doesn't walk over right away.

"I won't bite, Elena," I pause and add teasingly, "Well unless you ask."

Elena lets a small smile out on her face, but it doesn't reach her eyes. She slowly makes her way towards me and wraps her arms around my waist, burying her face into my chest.

"Why do I feel like you freaked out earlier?" she mumbles against my chest.

I look down at her and ask softly, "What do you mean?"

She looks up at me and explains, "I could read you like an open book, Damon. Don't ask me why or how, but I can. I could tell when I said 'it felt kinda right' your eyes widened and I saw the anxiety and stress fill your eyes."

I didn't even realize at the time that that was my reaction. I'm looking directly into Elena's eyes and I see it—the doubt, the insecurity, the fear, the confusion.

"Elena…" I start off, "I just… I just didn't know how to react to you saying that. I won't lie to you and say it didn't feel nice or right to see you in my bed when I got home, but I feel like… I don't even know. I can't put it into words. All I know is that it feels right, but I don't want to rush anything that's going on between us."

I see Elena's previous apprehension in her eyes change to understanding and she nods her head.

"When I said that, I wasn't implying that we have to be boyfriend/girlfriend. I meant that it felt natural for me to do that," she explains.

Well that makes me feel a little better and I get where she's coming from. The things we do and how we act around each other, even in such a short period of time, is natural for us. There isn't a sense of being uncomfortable or awkwardness.

"Oh okay, I get that too," I agree.

"Yeah, so don't worry, Damon," she reassures me.

"I won't. When it comes to you, I don't really worry about anything," I smile at her.

She smiles back and this time, the smile reaches her eyes and hugs me tightly. I hug back and in an instant, that moment's gone and she pulls away. There's a slight tug at my heart when she pulls away, but I quickly brush the feeling away. I see her walk around the counter and bends down. She comes back up with two paper bags and places them on the counter.

"Here you go! I got everything you needed, I think," she says enthusiastically.

Elena and I start unpacking what she bought and it doesn't take us very long to. As I look at what we placed on the counter, it's everything we need to make a good dinner tonight.

"Are you ready?" I turn to her.

"I thought I was just here for moral support?" she replies.

"Well you are, but I just wanted to ask you if you were ready," I laugh.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," she says sincerely.

* * *

The water's boiling. Music's softly playing in the background. I'm chopping vegetables on the counter, trying not to cut myself as Elena tells me a funny story from her childhood as she's sitting at the counter.

"…so when I got out of the water, my bikini top fell! My freaking brother decided it'd be funny to untie my top when I was getting splashed," she finishes.

"You basically flashed the children at the lake huh?" I get out in between laughs.

"Hey! It's not funny! I was a senior in high school and everyone knew me at that lake!" She protests.

"God, that would've been a sight to see. I can only imagine your reaction," I tease.

"Ugh!" She grabs a clove of garlic and throws it at me, but misses terribly.

"You missed," I lift my head up and I see her glaring at me.

"Anyways," she continues, "After that whole fiasco, I put sand in Jeremy's water bottle. And he knew from that moment on to never mess with me."

"Remind me to never piss you off," I shudder at the thought of Elena trying to kill me.

"Don't worry, I like you too much to kill you," she bats her eyelashes at me.

"Oh stop you," I laugh and ask her, "So you're close to your brother huh?"

She nods her head and says, "Yep! We're pretty close especially after everything that's happened to us."

"What happened?" I asked quietly, noticing how her voice trailed off.

"Oh well, the summer before my junior year, my parents died in a car accident. The other driver was drunk and they died on impact…" she says sadly.

I drop the knife and food I'm cutting and walk over to her, pulling her into an embrace. I rub her arms soothingly and place a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Elena, you didn't have to tell me," I mumble against her forehead, knowing she can hear me.

She shakes her head and says, "It's okay, Damon. I wanted to tell you. I've accepted the fact that they're gone, but it sometimes hurts to talk about it."

I look down at her and see tears forming in her eyes. I place my hands around her face, wiping away the tears before they've fallen, "Don't cry, I don't like seeing you cry."

Elena takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes, "Okay okay, I won't. Thanks, Damon."

"For what?" I ask unsurely.

"For just being there," she responds softly.

I nod my head and give her a small smile, releasing her from the embrace and walking back to the stove, checking on the pasta. I think about telling her about one of the tragedies in my life and I don't realize the words come out of my mouth.

"My mother died when I was seven years old."

"What?" She asks shocked.

_Shit_, I wasn't expecting to reveal that big of a fact about myself tonight. Not sober at least.

"Yeah, my mother died when I was young," I stutter.

"Oh, Damon, I'm—"

"Sorry? I know," I cut her off.

"Don't be like that," she snaps.

"Like what?" I remark.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't act bitter towards people who genuinely care about you," she says quickly.

"I'm not bitter. I just don't need your sympathy," I reply coldly, snapping my head towards her.

"Well sorry for caring," her eyes narrow at me.

"I didn't ask you to!" I yell.

"Fine whatever," she stands up from the chair and walks towards my room.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!?" I say furiously.

"Away from you," she says coldly and adds, "I'm going back to Jenna's."

Oh shit, how did our easy flowing conversation turn into this? I didn't want to argue with her at all. It's just my natural reaction whenever I talk about my mother. It leads into either one of two things: I get pissed off, which I did, or I get depressed and dreary.

I quickly turn the stove off and rush after Elena. By the time I reach her, she's already in my room. I grab her arm, turning her towards me. She looks shocked at first, but her eyes immediately narrow.

"What," she says flatly.

"I'm—"

"Don't even say you're sorry because if you're being hypocritical. You can be sympathetic towards me, but when I want to, I get the cold shoulder," she cuts me off.

"You don't even know how I feel! I need to explain something to you, please let me," I look at her pleadingly.

She looks at me, looking for some sign that I'll flip out again, but I'm looking at her honestly.

"Fine," she reluctantly sighs.

I walk towards the bed and sit down, gesturing her for to sit next to me. She shakes her head in disbelief and sits down next to me. I turn to her, trying to figure out where to start. I don't know where to start, so I just start talking.

"I was five years old when I came home one day from school. When I got home, it was unusually quiet. And coming from an Italian family, that time of the day is usually loud because dinner is in preparation," I look away from her, staring into nothing.

"I started walking towards my room, but before I did, I went to the living room to see if anyone was home. My mother was and she was just sitting on the couch, not really moving, just staring blankly into space. I walk over to her and greet her, but she doesn't respond. I notice her eyes are puffy and I could immediately tell she's been crying. I ask her what's wrong and she told me flatly that she was diagnosed with cancer. But the cancer had spread too much to be treated, so she only had about a year or two left.

"I didn't know how to react, so I just ran upstairs and slammed the door. I couldn't believe it. My mother had cancer. She was one of the strongest and healthiest people I ever knew, so it came to me as a shock. I remember breaking down in tears against my door and I didn't come out until the next day," I say, lost in the memory.

"Damon… you don't have to tell me the whole story," Elena butts in.

"It's okay," I look at her and continue, "Anyways, after I found out, everything changed in that household. My father acted cold towards her, acting like she already died. He neglected me because I reminded him too much of her. He focused mostly on Stefan, my younger brother, who was only a two year old toddler at the time. So it only left me with my mother. I couldn't bring myself to isolate her like my father did because of the relationship we already had. I did what I thought would save me the heartache at the time and I spent as much time as I could with her when I wasn't at school.

"I started isolating myself from my friends at school and my mother pushed me to hang out with them, but I didn't care. I wanted to spend as much time with my mom. I was stubborn even as a child," I let out a small chuckle.

"I spent as much time as I could with her. Then two years later, right before Thanksgiving, I come home and my father is crying. Granted, I barely had a relationship with him at this point. He saw me walk in and immediately rushed over to hug me. That's when I _knew_ that she passed away. I didn't cry when he told me. I felt numb. I couldn't believe it. She was fine when I left. But I found out later on, that she put up a good front when it came to me because apparently the cancer was spreading faster. I never even noticed that it got worse.

"All I remember is that the day of her funeral, people were coming up to me, sending their condolences. Some of the people I didn't even know. It was nice, but how are you supposed to look at people when they weren't there during the whole process. Were they honestly 'sorry' that she's gone? I just couldn't handle the stress, the people, the death, so I broke out in tears. I started sobbing when we were at the cemetery.

"It was huge blur after that. My father sent me to boarding school because I started acting out and I finally got my shit together, begging him to let me finish high school normally. Thankfully he let me, and here we are today. It's my first reaction to either snap at a person who tries to sympathize with me or I fall off the rail and end up at the hospital," I finish explaining.

I glance at Elena and notice tears falling from her eyes, "Why are you crying?"

She takes a deep breath and gets out, "Because…"

I force out a laugh and say, "Don't worry, Elena. I'm fine."

"Fine's not really a feeling though, Damon," she says quietly.

"Well what do you want me to say? That I'm sad? That I won't accept the fact that she's gone?" I say, raising my voice slightly.

Elena doesn't say anything and I continue talking, "I'm not sad, Elena. I've accepted the fact that she's gone."

"Have you really?" she asks, looking straight at me.

The way she's looking at me makes me feel uncomfortable. It makes me feel vulnerable.

"No, Elena," I break down and my vision starts to become blurry, "I honestly haven't. I can't even bring myself to go visit her. It's just why did this have to happen to her? I didn't want her to go. I blame myself for being so selfish and denying the fact that something was wrong with her."

Elena pulls me into her arms and I completely lose it. The tears start falling freely now.

"Just why, I don't get it," I sob.

"Shhh, it's okay Damon, it's okay," I vaguely hear her say and I feel her rub my back soothingly.

I keep crying until the tears stop falling. It feels like forever, but it's really only been ten minutes. I pull away from Elena's embrace and wipe my tears.

I look at Elena and notice she's staring at me intently. I give her a small smile, letting her know that I'm okay. She looks at me like she doesn't believe me, but doesn't push it. We got through one of my biggest barriers tonight and it took me ten glasses of whiskey to tell Ric that.

What I say next takes me and her by surprise.

"Move in with me," I say impulsively.

"What?!" Elena's eyes widen in shock.

"Be my roommate. I have another room. You might as well. And I know you don't want to stay with Jenna for the rest of your life. So be my roommate," I say confidently.

"Damon…" she starts out, "I don't think I can…"

"Why not?" I ask sharply.

"Because one, I doubt I'll be able to afford the rent and two, isn't that weird for you? I mean, we've had sex before," she says uncomfortably.

"So? We don't have to have sex if we're roommates. It's possible to keep it strictly platonic," I reply and add, "With rent it's okay, I make enough to cover you until you get a steady job. It's not like I want you to pay the rent right away, you're still new to the city."

Elena looks at me unsurely and I can tell she doesn't want to do this. But I'll leave her with no choice, maybe.

"Come on, Elena," I plead, "Don't act like you don't want to live with me. You know you do, I'm a good roommate! I'll even put the seat down and everything."

"I'm not saying you won't be! But it's just… we don't really know each other. And you just told me something pretty significant about yourself tonight. Are you sure you're just not asking me because of that?" She questions.

"No! I want you to be my roommate. I wasn't expecting to tell you all of that about me tonight, but gradually. It just happened. I told you because you understand what it's like to lose a parent or both," I say reassuringly.

Elena looks at me hesitantly, not quite sure what she wants to do.

"Are you sure?" Yes! She's about to agree to this.

"Yes, 100% sure I want you, Elena Gilbert to move in with me and be my roommate," I say looking directly in her eyes, hoping my eyes let her know how much I want her to be my roommate.

I see the conflict within her eyes. She closes her eyes and breaks out into a huge smile.

"Well then, Damon Salvatore, I guess you have yourself a new roommate!" she says happily.

"Really? Awesome!" I jump up and pull her up with me, bringing her into a hug.

"Don't make me regret this, Salvatore," she mumbles.

"You won't," I reassure her.

"You owe me dinner!" She remarks.

"You're going to be living with me, I can make you breakfast, lunch, and dinner all you want," I say playfully, hugging her tightly.

* * *

And, there you go! Another chapter of my story. From this point on, the story's going to start jumping more and I'll be bringing Bonnie, Caroline, and Tyler into the mix too! So please review and let me know if you guys like it so far. If not, I take constructive criticism seriously when it comes to writing. But don't bash on me, it's my first story. But thanks for reading (:


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** What, another chapter within 3 days? Yay! Well for me, it was a yay moment... But anyways, here you guys go. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited, ya know. I didn't know that I could reply to the reviews... If you guys want me to reply to the review, I'd be more than happy too! Just let me know. Thanks again everyone and enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

The rest of the week went by in a blur. It's finally Friday. After asking Elena to move in with me, I haven't seen her because she's starting to pack everything up from Jenna's and the bunch of interviews she had lined up. We agreed that we would tell Jenna and Ric at dinner tomorrow night. I think they'll be happy about it, but I know Ric's hesitant about Elena and I. Oh well.

But here I am, waiting until the clock hits 5 so I could go get drinks with some of my coworkers after the hell of the week we went through. It's also a mini-social event for us since Richard Lockwood's son, Tyler, started today. But he doesn't have it easy, I guess his father wants him to do everything the old fashioned way—starting from the bottom, making his way to be a partner. _I can relate_.

There's a knock on my door and I look up to see Ric standing in the doorway.

"You ready?" He asks.

I look at the clock and it says 4:30. Like it really matters if we wait till 5 to leave. I shrug and stand up, unbuttoning a couple of the buttons of my shirt.

"Where are we going anyways?" I ask as I start walking towards the doorway.

"Some place called Straits, it's on 5th Avenue, I believe," he answers.

I nod and follow him out of my office towards the elevator.

"So what do you think of Tyler?" I start a conversation.

"Good kid, kind of a douche bag, but other than that, I haven't really gotten to know him, but he seems pretty nice," he comments.

"Yeah, I guess. But let's remember, I'm the office douche bag," I remark.

Ric smirks and says, "How could I ever forget that?"

We fall into a comfortable silence as we get into the elevator, going down all the way to the first floor.

"Are we taking a cab? Or walking?" I ask while walking out of the elevator.

"Let's walk, it's not that hot today," he suggests.

I agree and we walk out of the building. I look towards Ric, letting him know I want him to lead and I'll follow. He sees my glance and rolls his eyes, but he starts to walk ahead of me and I trail behind him.

It's not that I don't want to converse with Ric, but with the hustle and bustle of New York City, it's sometimes hard to keep a conversation going when we have to walk and pay attention to where we're going. He knows that I get irritated when things have to be repeated or a person walks in between us while we talk.

I absentmindedly follow behind Ric, allowing myself to think. I wonder how Elena's been doing. We've been texting each other since Wednesday morning and she informed me that one of her job interviews went well yesterday at some publishing company and it looks promising for her. I forgot which one, but I make a mental note to myself to ask her again so I could look into it.

As much as I hate admitting this, I miss her. I know it's only been three days, but it feels like forever. After that whole venting about my mother and asking her to move in with me, I feel close to her. Closer to her than I do with Ric. And Ric has had to put up with a lot of my crap over the years. I didn't know it was possible to miss someone after knowing them for literally a week. But I guess it is. Texting her gets me through the day, but sometimes I want to hear her voice. It relaxes me. If Ric ever found out about how I'm feeling, I'd never hear the end of it.

I don't know how long we've been walking, but I haven't been paying attention and I walk right into Ric. He turns around and glares at me.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention," I apologize.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he retorts, but grins.

I look at where we've stopped and the place looks pretty new. I definitely haven't heard of _Straits_ so it must be new. Ric enters the building and I follow him in. It isn't that crowded yet, but it's still early so that can easily change as the night goes on.

"Ric! Damon!" I hear someone call us.

I notice it's one of the guys from work, Trevor, I think. I don't really interact with him at work. On rare occasions, we greet each other at the office, but never enough to develop a full working relationship. Trevor mostly works with Ric. I notice he's with a bunch of other people that I recognize from work. I also notice Tyler seating quietly at the bar, not really interacting with the others.

Ric and I walk over to where everyone's at, greeting the guys and girls. I guess I'll shoot the shit with Tyler tonight; he's working under my group so I might as well get to know him.

"Hey Tyler," I extend my hand out to him.

Tyler nervously looks up and relaxes as he sees who it is. He shakes my hand firmly and gives me a small smile.

"Nervous?" I comment as I take the seat next to him.

"Just a bit, working for my dad wasn't my choice, I wanted to be a P.E. teacher. But I still graduated from Dartmouth to pacify him," he answers.

"Really? An Ivy League boy? I'm impressed," I nod my head.

"Yeah… That wasn't my choice either, I wanted to go to Florida State or to the west coast, but it was a losing battle from the start," he says sadly.

I nod my head, completely understanding where he's coming from, "I get you. I know exactly where you're coming from."

He looks at me questioningly, "How?"

"Well after my mother passed away, my father sent me to boarding school and when I came back right before my senior year, he wanted me to follow in his footsteps and run his business. I said fuck that and decided to be a lawyer instead. He didn't agree with me, but he tolerated it because I still went to an Ivy League," I answered.

"Oh," he pauses, "I'm sorry about your mother."

I raise my hands up, "No worries. So tell me, where you from?"

"I'm from this small town in Virginia—Mystic Falls—kind of not on the map, but if you look closely, you'll see it," he jokes.

I let out a laugh, "Really? It can't be that bad?"

"Oh it was. Everyone knew everyone's business. It was horrible. The only thing that made it bearable where my friends who I still keep in touch with to this very day," he says proudly.

"That's good, I wish I had that same sense of closeness that you do," I say pensively.

"Cause of boarding school?" He asks.

I nod my head and say, "Yeah, but it's okay. I've made some friends throughout college and working at the firm."

"That's good! I know one of my friends moved out here after she graduated," he pauses and adds, "I think most of my friends moved out to New York after we all graduated. It was our plan or something to reunite."

"Get in touch with them, it'll probably be a good thing to," I suggest.

"Yeah, I will. I just need to find out where Elena's at these days," he thinks out loud.

_Wait_. Elena? Would Tyler possibly know Elena? _My Elena_? Well not my Elena, but the same Elena that I know?

"Elena Gilbert?" I ask, seeing if it's possible.

He looks surprised when I say her full name and nods, "Yeah, you know her?"

"Surprisingly yes, I do, what a small world," I comment.

"How?" He immediately questions me.

"Through Alaric. His girlfriend is Elena's cousin," I answer nonchalantly.

"Weird, I didn't think she'd move to New York right away," he mumbles.

"What makes you say that?" I ask disinterested, not trying to give away how interested I actually am.

"Well I remember clearly during Christmas break that Elena wanted to go back to Mystic Falls for a bit before she moved out here, but I guess that changed," he informs me.

"Interesting. If I see her, I'll let you know you're in town," I respond, not wanting to press the issue further.

"Thanks. That'd mean a lot," he gives me a small smile.

I smile back and call the bartender over, asking him for a glass of bourbon. He nods his head and pulls out a glass, placing it in front of me. He walks away quickly but then comes back with a bottle of bourbon and pours a glass for me. I grab the glass and swirl the contents.

I turn to Tyler and he looks at me curiously, "So, can you hold your liquor?"

He breaks out in a grin and says, "I may have went to Dartmouth, but we had to release our stress out somehow."

"Show me what you got, little Lockwood," I smirk and place the drink back on the bar.

"Bartender!" He calls out and the bartender walks over to where we're sitting.

"What can I get you guys?" The bartender asks smoothly.

Before Tyler can even request the drink, I cut in and say, "Shots of tequila, and keep 'em coming."

* * *

"No more," Tyler groans out.

We're on our tenth round of shots and I'm feeling the alcohol running freely through my veins. Sure we've been having tequila, but it doesn't help that I chase it down with bourbon and Tyler's chasing his down with beer.

"Come on, Tyler," I slur out, "Let's keep going!"

"Nooooo, I don't want to end up at the hospital getting my stomach pumped," he puts his head on the bar.

"You won't! Just one more round then we could call it quits," I persist.

"Ughhhhh, okay okay," he mumbles out.

"Yo! Mark!" I learned the bartender's name and we're basically best friends now.

Mark walks over and looks at me knowingly, "One more Damon? Really? After this one, I'm going to have to cut you guys off."

I nod my head exaggeratedly and agree, "That's completely fine! Do you happen to know the time?"

"It's 9:30," he responds, chuckling.

I put my hand on Tyler's shoulder, "One more, then we're done. You're up there kid, I applaud you."

He gives me what looks like a goofy smile, but I can't really tell. Everything's blurry.

Mark places the two shot glasses in front of us and pours the dark liquor, "Here you guys go!"

I shakily grab both and hand one to Tyler. I nudge him with my elbow and he raises his head off the bar.

"1," I start off.

"2," he continues.

"3!" We say at the same time and down the shots.

The liquid burns my throat as I swallow it in one gulp. I reach for my glass of bourbon and down it too, burning my throat even more.

"Ah! Yuck!" I exclaim and I clap my hands together.

"I'm so done for," Tyler moans.

Just as I'm about to make a remark, I feel two hands on my shoulder. I turn around and see it's Ric.

"Hey! It's Ricky boy!" I say cheerfully, the alcohol obviously making me feel gleeful.

"I think you've had enough, I'm taking you home," he orders.

"Awwww," I pout, "But the fun's only getting started!"

"Uh, no. You and Tyler are about to drink yourselves under the table and I don't want to have to call 911," Ric says sternly.

"Oh whatever, there's no use in putting up a fight," I slump over the bar.

I feel Ric go under my arm and he throws my arm over his shoulder. I vaguely hear him tell Mark to call Tyler a cab. I think that boy will make it. I like him, he can handle his liquor. Well, kind of. But it'll take practice.

There's a sharp pain to my head and I yell out, "OW! What the hell was that?"

"Oops, sorry, I accidentally hit your head, putting you in the cab," Ric says apologetically.

"You meant to do that!" I retort.

"Maybe, just a bit," he chuckles.

"Oh screw you, Ric," I bite back.

"Sorry, only Jenna gets to screw this," he says playfully.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew! My ears, please stop this," I beg.

"Just be quiet, Damon and close your eyes," he commands.

"Fine, only because I want to, not because you told me to," I say like a five year old.

I close my eyes and I feel warm. My face feels especially warm. My mind's in a haze and I can't really think straight. I feel like the room's spinning even though I'm in a car. What is going on? Where's my phone? I feel around my pockets and pull out my phone. I open my eyes and the backlight on my phone blinds me, it immediately falls from my hands.

"Ahh!" I exclaim as I rub my eyes.

"What the hell Damon!" Ric yells.

I open my eyes and see Ric looking around the backseat for my phone. I see him pick it up and glance at the screen, widening at what he sees.

"What is it, Ric?" I slur out.

"Uh, it's Elena," he says quietly.

My mind switches from a drunken haze to full alert at the sound of Elena's name, sitting straight up.

"What happened?!" I start to panic.

Ric places his hands on my shoulders to relax me and says soothingly, "Nothing, Damon. She said she's just waiting for you at your place."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Oh thank God, I thought something bad happened to her. I immediately relax back into the seat.

"So when were you going to tell me she moved in?" Ric asks casually.

"Tomorrow at dinner, but she hasn't moved in yet. I haven't seen her since Wednesday morning," I explain.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Ric asks carefully.

"No, I honestly don't think it's a good idea, but I care about her Ric," I say honestly without having any control what I'm saying, the words are just spilling out.

"I know you do, Damon, I know you do," Ric says quietly.

"Yeah, whatever we have going on between us, is going to have to stop, but it's okay. I'd rather have her in my life as friend than nothing at all," I say.

"Well, okay Damon. If that's what you want to do, I'll support you. Just be careful with her," Ric responds.

"I will. I promise to you, I'd never hurt her. And if I do, punch me in the face," I say seriously, looking directly at him.

"Damon, you're drunk, you don't know what you're saying," Ric says.

"No, I'm being serious right now Ric, if I ever do, punch me and knock some sense into me. She doesn't deserve to get hurt, especially by me," I add bitterly, my eyes feeling heavy.

"Okay okay, I will. I'll keep my end of the bargain," Ric pauses, "Just close your eyes, Damon. I'll wake you up when we get back to your house."

And with that, my eyes close completely, not realizing that I won't remember _that _conversation the next morning.

* * *

I feel something poke my cheek and I swat it away. But it doesn't stay away, it comes back, poking me some more.

"What the fuck," I open my eyes and see Elena looking at me intensely.

I immediately relax after realizing that it was Elena poking me, not someone else.

I rub my eyes, looking around and realizing that I'm in my living room. I ask her, "How'd I get up here?"

"Ric and I had to bring you up, you completely collapsed in the cab from what he told me," she explains.

I smile sheepishly and apologize, "I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd pass out that fast…"

"It's okay, as long as you're okay," she says sincerely.

I stand up quickly from the couch and immediately fall back down. My head is pounding. It feels like there's a jackhammer just going off at rocket speed into my skull. I place my face into my hands.

"Ughhh," I groan.

"Headache?" she asks.

"Mhmmm," I mumble out.

"Here, let's get you to bed," she extends her hand out to me.

I reluctantly grab it and slowly stand up. I rock back and forth, trying to find my balance. Once I am able to stand up straight, Elena guides me to my room. She keeps looking back at me worriedly so I decide to ease her nerves.

"I'm fine, Elena, I just drank a little too much," I give a small smile.

"Not from what Ric told me!" she says a little too loudly for me.

I cringe, closing my eyes, "I'm right next to you Elena, there's no need for you to yell."

"I'm sorry, I was just worried," she says softly.

I don't say anything and keep following her into my room. She guides me to my bed and I sit down. Elena takes a seat next to me. I start to unbutton my shirt and shrug myself out of it. I bend over and untie my shoes, kicking them off. I stand up slowly, making sure not to get a head rush, and I unbuckle my belt, pulling my pants off. Which that leaves me only in my boxer briefs.

I notice Elena turned the other way and I elbow her gently in the side. She immediately looks at me and turns away. Her face looks flushed. Is she blushing?

"Are you blushing?" I slur out, not realizing that I'm still a bit tipsy.

"What! No!" She looks at me incredulously.

"Then why is your face red?" I ask bluntly.

"Um…" she trails off.

I look at her expectantly.

"I just didn't think you'd change in front of me, or undress in front of me," she says shyly.

"You've seen me naked. I'm pretty sure there are no boundaries between us," I close my eyes cause it feels like the room is spinning.

"I know that, but shouldn't there be? I mean we're going to be roommate within the next month?" she says quietly.

"If you want there to be lines drawn between us, there can be because I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me," I say reluctantly.

"Maybe… It's not that I don't mind the view though," she says coyly.

My eyes widen at her response and I turn to her. She's not meeting my gaze, but I can tell her face is as red as a tomato.

"Elena likes me naked? What in the world?" I grin.

"Oh shut up," she leans back on the bed, throwing her hands over her face.

I lean back and face my body towards her. I prop my elbow up and use it as support. I take this moment to notice what Elena's wearing. Nothing outrageous, if anything what she's wearing makes her look like a teenager. Her tank top isn't too tight but it's riding up a little, showing her flat stomach. It's showing a little bit of cleavage too, but not enough to be asking for it. And she's just wearing sweats. I don't know why but the sight of her dressed like this has me thinking not so innocent thoughts.

I bring my gaze back to her face and she's staring at me.

"What?" I ask nonchalantly.

"You were just staring at me," she rolls her eyes.

"Sorry," I put my other hand over my eyes, "I was just admiring the view."

Elena slaps me on the chest that I wasn't expecting so I fall on my back.

"Stop hitting me, my head already hurts," I groan out, closing my eyes.

"Stop being a baby," she laughs.

"Okay mom, I'll just go to bed now then," I say lazily.

I feel Elena leave the bed, and I maneuver myself on my bed where I'm laying straight and my head's on the pillow. Elena's hand caresses my face and I place my hand on top of her, opening my eyes slightly.

"Stay please," I murmur out.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she replies unsurely.

"Please?" I yawn out.

"Okay," she reluctantly agrees.

Elena removes her hand from under mine and my hand drops to my side. I feel movement on the other side of the bed and I turn to face her.

"Thank you," I close my eyes.

"No problem, Damon," she sighs and turns her back to me, "Let's go to sleep now."

And with that, I drape my arm over her stomach and pull her closer to me, nuzzling my face into her neck. I fall into a relaxed drunken slumber with Elena in my arms.

* * *

I wake up with a pounding headache and I groan out loudly. I feel a thwack to my chest and I immediately open my eyes, looking at what hit me. I notice it's Elena and she has her hand draped over my chest.

"Shut up, Damon," she mumbles out.

I let out a sigh and inhale deeply, letting my breath out slowly.

"It's too early for you to hit me, my head hurts and I just want to go back to sleep," I say tiredly.

"Then go back to sleep," she responds quickly.

"I want to, but I can't. My headache is what woke me up," I look at her and smirk, "But I know something that could help me."

"What? Anything to shut you up this early," she gets up and looks at the clock on my nightstand, "It's 5 o'clock in the morning, on a Saturday!"

I glance at the clock too and I grin at her, "Let's have sex."

"What?!" She exclaims, flopping her head back on the pillow.

"You heard me. You, me, sex," I say nonchalantly.

"How about no? Remember last night? I doubt you do, but we talked about drawing lines because we're going to be roommates," she lectures.

Elena's right, I don't remember that much from last night except drinking a lot with Tyler and Ric hitting my head on the cab. Other than that, my mind's drawing a blank.

"You're right, I don't remember that," I reply and add, "But, we're not roommates yet. So I mean why not just have sex?"

Elena gives me a 'what the fuck' look and sighs, "No, Damon. I will not have sex with you because we have to draw a line between us."

I open my mouth to respond, but she cuts me off, "And how are you horny already?! You just told me you have a headache?!"

"But what if the line between us is covered with sexual tension and the only way lines could be drawn is if we keep having sex?" I plea and add, "I'm in the presence of a fuckable lady that I enjoy having sex with.

I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"What does that do for anyone?!" She says exasperatedly.

"You're satisfied and I'm satisfied. That does something," I say like it's no big deal, closing my eyes.

I don't see what the big deal is. I like her. She likes me. I'm attracted to her. She's attracted to me. Therefore, sex. But it is a risky game to play between us. If we're going to be roommates, then would we still be having sex all the time? Maybe I could propose we keep having sex until she moves in? And when she moves in, the sex could stop… Or continue. Whichever tickles her fancy. What would tickle my fancy is if we would keep having sex even when she's my roommate. But I feel like Elena isn't that type of girl that would just want to have sex. She'd probably want more like a relationship or something. Too bad I can't give her that.

"I have a proposition," I say to break the silence since she didn't have anything to say about what I said a moment ago.

"Great, what?" she says annoyed.

"Why don't we keep having sex until we're roommates?"

"YOU WANT TO WHAT?!" She yells.

"Let's keep having sex until we're roommates," I repeat, "I mean, don't deny the sexual attraction that you have towards me because I know I have this sexual attraction towards you."

"And when we're roommates?" She asks incredulously.

"There are two options, we keep having sex or it just stops," I say calmly.

"How in the world is that ever going to work?" She questions.

I rub my temples, trying to get rid of the headache that I woke up with, "It's like a friends with benefits, you know?"

"You and I both know that never works out," she argues.

"But let's be the exception to the rule, let's make it work. Only sex until we're roommates. Unless you want to keep having sex, then by all means," I reply, opening my eyes and looking at her.

"Do you honestly think that'll work? Can you keep your feelings detached?" She asks quietly, looking away.

"First rule of Damon Salvatore, I can keep myself emotionally detached at all costs," I say confidently.

Elena looks up at me and I see something in her eyes that I'm unfamiliar with. I can't figure it out. Uncertainty?

"I think I can do that too," she says slowly.

"Can you?" I ask her honestly.

"Yeah, I mean, if you can, I don't see why I won't be able to either," she says.

"So we're going to do this? Be friends with benefits until you move in? And if you want, keep doing it even when you've moved in?" I ask excitedly.

"Yes," is her reply.

"Great, let's start now!" I lean down to kiss her lips, but she abruptly moves her face and my lips meet the pillow.

"What the…?" I raise my head up and stare at her blankly.

"Let's just have sex tonight after dinner with Ric and Jenna, so it's official that I'm going to be your roommate," Elena says bluntly.

"But my headache…" I whine.

"Oh just take the aspirin that I left on your nightstand," and with that she turns her back to me, hugging the pillow.

"Fine," I mumble.

I reach over to my nightstand and grab the two pills Elena left. I plop it in my mouth and dry swallow it. I make a disgusted face and sigh. I close my eyes, letting my head rest on the pillow and can't believe that Elena agreed to this. I should be able to keep my emotions detached. I mean, I've been through enough in a lifetime that would allow me to be detached. At least, I'd hope so.

I turn my body towards Elena and drape my arm across her body. I feel sleep taking over me and I think I hear Elena say something, but I can't make it out.

Something like I hope we know what we're doing.

I mumble out a "yeah, don't worry" and I drift back asleep.

* * *

Wooo! Chapter is donezo. Don't worry, sex will be taking up a good portion of the story now. But the chapters will probably become a tad bit longer. Thanks for reading! You guys are the best. I'd appreciate if you can review it. (:

PS: I'm going to try really hard to post up a new chapter before Thursday because I'm going to Vegas! Wooop. But if I can't, I apologize and I'll for sure have one ready for you as soon as I can get back!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**: Oh man, it's been over a month since I last updated! I didn't want it to be like that. But... It just happened. I'm so sorry! When I came back from Vegas, I was just high off of life and didn't take the time to write anything. BUT I'm getting back into it! I have an idea for another story, so be on the look out for that. I will still be focusing on this story. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's a bit of a filler, but it's needed to build up everything that's going to happen! I'll be updating more frequently as I've found my inspiration again and well I won't be going out as much since I'm broke.. Hehe. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

I slowly open my eyes and take in my surroundings. I'm in my bed alone, when I'm sure Elena was here when I woke up earlier. I check the clock on my nightstand and it says that it's 2 p.m. I've practically slept the day away—great way to spend my Saturday. My head doesn't hurt as much as I did when we woke up earlier. It's just a slight pain now. I rub my temples, closing my eyes. I immediately open them when the conversation I had with Elena rushes through my head.

_We're friends with benefits now_.

Yes! Sex, sex, and more sex with Elena. But why do I feel like something else was said about it? Oh well, I brush that thought aside. I wonder where Elena could be. I sit up on my bed and look around the room. Why are my clothes all over the floor? I'm pretty sure we didn't have sex last night. Or I would have woken up relaxed, not with this nuisance of a headache that just won't seem to go away. But I did kind of drink more than I usually would.

"Elena?" I call out.

No response.

"Elena?" I say a little louder.

Still no response.

Hm. Weird.

I pull the blanket off my body and swing my legs on the floor. I slowly stand up, gauging how impaired I am from my headache. Not that bad, I'm not swaying that much, just a bit dizzy. I head for the door in only my boxer briefs, not bothering to put any clothes on. And it's not like I'm ashamed of my body either. If you got it, flaunt it has always been my motto.

As I make my way to the living room, I hear Elena talking.

"Really? That's great!" I hear her say. Is someone over?

When I get there, I see her talking animatedly on the phone, sitting on the couch. She acknowledges my presence by smiling at me and I walk over to the couch, sitting right beside her. I drape my shoulder on the couch and listen to her conversation, at least what she's saying.

"When are you moving over here?" She asks excitedly.

Why does moving ring a bell?

"That soon?" She raises an eyebrow.

I mouth to her, "Who are you talking to?"

And she just looks at me, shaking her head.

Fine, don't tell me.

"Well I'm happy for you Care, but I highly doubt Tyler will be okay with you moving out here with Klaus," she says.

Oh, right! Elena knows Tyler! How ironic.

Elena notices my reaction and looks at me curiously. I shake my head and wait for her to finish her conversation.

"Just tell me when you're moving! I'll help," she offers happily.

I look at her impatiently, giving her a look that she immediately notices and sighs.

"Okay, I have to go now. Someone's getting antsy," Elena smirks.

I narrow my eyes at her and she smiles coyly.

"Oh don't worry, I'll let you meet him, Care," she pauses and says, "I love you too, bye!"

"So…" I start off.

"That was my best friend, Caroline. She's moving here with her boyfriend," she says happily.

"That's good, I'm glad," I support.

"Yup! All of my best friends are moving into town soon like…"

"It was a plan," I finish her sentence.

"How'd you know that?" she asks in shock.

"I met one of them last night, Tyler Lockwood," I say.

"Really?! Tyler?!" She says surprised.

"Yup, the one and only. He works with me," I explain and add, "The boy really knows how to hold his liquor.

"Yeah, that's Tyler alright. Him and I used to go at it a lot in high school," she reminisces.

"Really? Now that's something I like to see," I smirk.

"Maybe one day," she says playfully.

"So when's Caroline supposed to move in?" I ask, genuinely curious.

"Next weekend, I guess she forgot to let me know that she's moving. Tyler doesn't know, but knowing Caroline, she doesn't know how to break it to him yet. They sort of have a history," she tells me.

"Really? Interesting," I nod my head.

"Yup, and my other friend, Bonnie, is supposed to move here next month. Apparently she's going to move in with Caroline and her boyfriend, Klaus," she finishes explaining.

"Well if she needs help, I guess I could help," I say lazily and add, "So you talk to Caroline about me huh?"

"Ha, don't get ahead of yourself, Salvatore. She wanted to know where I'm living and I couldn't lie to her, so I told her that I'm living with you, or about to," she teases.

"You act like it's a bad thing, living with me has its benefits," I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Oh shut up," she says and stands up, walking away from me.

"Where are you going?!" I yell after her.

"I'm going to go back to Jenna's to pack a little and get ready," she stops walking and turns around.

"Why don't you just get ready here? And bring an overnight bag?" I ask hopeful.

"Do you really want me to?" she raises an eyebrow.

"I mean, it'd be easier," I say nonchalantly, "Let her and Ric do their own thing and then we can meet up with them at the restaurant."

Elena takes a moment to contemplate my proposition. I wouldn't mind spending some time with her before we let Ric and Jenna, more so Jenna, know about where she's going to live.

"Okay," she agrees.

"Great! What time are you going to come back?" I ask.

"I'll be back around 5. Dinner's at 8 right?" she starts to walk away again.

I stand up and follow her to my room, leaning in the doorway, and say, "Yeah, it's at this restaurant called Alessandro's."

Elena nods her head and looks around the room for her bag. She spots it on the floor and walks to pick it up. She walks back to where I'm standing and looks at me.

"Okay, I'll see you then," she waits for me to move out of her way.

"What? No goodbye?" I pout.

"Oh my, you're such a baby," she quickly kisses my cheek.

"Now that's not a proper goodbye," I tease.

Elena lets out a sigh and drops her bag on the floor. I don't know what she's going to do. She looks up at me, grabs my face, and brushes her lips to mine, letting it stay. I instinctively wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She lets out a moan and I run my tongue along her bottom lip, hoping we could take this kiss to another language.

Elena pulls away and smirks, "Goodbye Damon, see you in a bit."

She moves around me and walks out. I'm standing dumbfounded in my doorway until I hear the front door slam.

I turn around and stare blankly into my apartment hallway. _What the hell just happened_?

Elena's definitely going to get it tonight.

* * *

I'm currently sitting down on my couch, flipping through the channels on my flat screen, but not really paying attention to what's on. I'm so bored. After Elena left, I didn't do anything productive. I just went back into bed and took a nap. I glance at the clock on the wall and it says it's 5:12. Where's Elena? She said she'd be here at 5. Her exact words were "around 5," but still, it never hurt to be prompt!

I'm still a bit shocked over Elena agreeing to my friends with benefits idea. Elena and I connect more than just on a physical level. I'm not sure she knows that, but I know that with her, it's different. Different than how things were with Katherine. And definitely different from any of the other floozies that would come in and out of my bed. I didn't think she'd actually agree to it, but I mean, come on, it's me, how could anyone not want to have sex with this body?

I let out a small chuckle and I hear a faint knock on my apartment door. I get up from the couch and walk over towards the door. I slowly open it and there's Elena, holding a little duffle bag and a black cocktail dress, dressed in running shorts and a sweater with her hair up in a loose bun. My heart rate speeds up a bit at just the sight of her. I can't help but smile and there's this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. It's like I'm _happy _to see her. She smiles at me and I step out of the doorway to invite her in.

"Hey!" She says and leans up to miss my cheek.

"Hey yourself," I say casually, wrapping my arms around her waist.

Elena leans back and smiles up at me. I smile back at her and wink.

"You're lame," she giggles, "Did you take a shower yet?"

"Oh, nope. I definitely didn't. All I've been doing ever since you left is lounging around," I say, with my hands still wrapped around her.

Her eyes widen and she playfully slaps me on the chest, "Damon! Come on, we have dinner in three hours."

"I'm a guy! It doesn't take me that long to get ready," I pout.

Elena wiggles out of my embrace and my heart tugs a little at the lost. She starts to walk down the hallway of my apartment to the living room and I shut the door. I immediately turn around and catch up to her. She turns around and she looks frustrated with me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask worriedly.

She shakes her head quickly and says, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just thought you'd at least be showered by now. I don't even know why I'm overreacting about this."

"Is it about us telling Ric and Jenna that you're moving in with me?" I question.

"I guess…" she trails off.

"Well Ric already knows if that makes you feel any better," I say and add, "Don't worry about tonight, Elena. It's just a dinner between four friends. Sure, we're dropping a bomb on Jenna about you moving in with me. But it'll all be fine."

Elena looks at me hesitantly and a small smile breaks out on her face, "Okay. I trust you."

"Good!" I say, "Now let's get ready. Did you already take a shower? If not, you know what they say, we could save water and shower together."

I wiggle my eyebrows and Elena lets out a laugh.

"Is that your way of telling me your eco-friendly?" She teases.

"Will it get you in the shower with me? Because if I have to go green, I don't mind," I say playfully.

"You know you don't need to do that to get me in the shower with you, Mr. Salvatore," she whispers.

My eyes narrow at her comment and I take a step closer to her, looking down at her while she's gazing right back at me.

"I don't? Then what do I need to do?" I say quietly.

Elena brings her hand up to my face and caresses it slowly. My eyes close at her action and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I feel Elena close the distance between our body and I instinctively wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer if it was possible.

Elena leans up to my ear and whispers seductively, "Nothing, because all you have to do is ask."

She nibbles at my ear and trails kisses down the column of my neck. I let out a moan as she continues her movement along my jaw line. The feeling of Elena's lips on my skin sets it on fire. Every single nerve on my body is alive. My cock is hardening at what she's doing to me and I know she can feel it. I feel Elena's teeth scrape against my skin, nibbling on my neck.

"Elena," I moan out, and she stops her movement.

"Yes?" She asks innocently as I open my eyes, looking down at her.

"You know we have a dinner right?" I say hoarsely.

"Oh yes, I do know that," she says and adds, "I just thought I should let you know what's in store for tonight."

Elena leans up and brushes her lips against mine. She holds the kiss for a moment before pulling back. I release her from my embrace and she smiles at me.

"I already took a shower, but I need the bathroom to get ready," she says, glancing at the bulge in my pajama flannel, and smirks.

I cough awkwardly and adjust myself in my attempt to hide my erection.

"Oookay… that's fine?" I say hoarsely.

"There's no need to hide your boner from me, Damon. You act like I haven't seen it before," she says bluntly.

"It's not that, it's just… It's just it usually gets relieved. And obviously, it's not going to happen," I sigh exasperatedly.

"That's why you can jack off," she teases.

"Uh, not with you right there," I retort.

"Why? Not into voyeurism?" She asks playfully.

"Not unless you're doing something too," I say annoyed.

"Well, you can jack off to me getting ready," she says.

"How about no, I'll just go take a shower now," I turn around and walk towards my room.

I hear Elena shuffling behind me and pushes me out of the way for the bathroom.

"Hey!" I exclaim.

She stops in her tracks and turns around, smiling sheepishly, "Oh right, I forgot. You're going to take a shower while I get ready."

I shake my head disapprovingly, walking towards the bathroom around Elena, and mutter, "And I'm supposed to live with this within a month."

"Hey! I heard that!" She yells.

Oh well.

* * *

I've personally never lived with a female. My mother when she was still alive, yes. But that's different. That's my _mother_. I always thought when girls get ready that they 1. Take an insanely long time (which they do, thanks to Katherine taking 3 hours to get ready for every occasion on the planet) and 2. That they're constantly in the process of doing whatever they needed to do to get ready. But no, that isn't what Elena's doing.

What's she doing? Well, I went inside the bathroom before her and got settled in the shower, setting it to the temperature I want it at. Here I am, trying to clean my body of the godforsaken alcohol I consumed last night and lather, rinse, repeat on my hair. I heard a knock on the bathroom door and yelled out, "Come in!"

"It's me," Elena says.

"Obviously, you're the only one besides me in the apartment at the moment," I remark.

"Okay, asshole," she sighs out and I hear something being placed on the bathroom counter.

I continue with my shower and I hear unzipping of such going on the other side of the shower curtain. I'm humming a tune to myself, minding my own business when I hear Elena laughing. I peek my head out of the shower and I see her sitting on the countertop, looking at her phone. I can only assume she's watching a video. She looks up and sees me staring at her, and gives me a sheepish smile.

"What's so funny?" I ask, going back into the shower.

"Oh nothing! My brother sent me a funny video of him and his friends at a party," she says happily.

I can tell Elena loves her brother by the way she talks about him.

"Well that's cool? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" I say as I lather the soap over my body.

"I will, it doesn't take that long for me to get ready," she says dismissively.

"What?!" I exclaim, almost dropping the soap.

"Yeah…" she trails off and adds, "Girls usually don't take that long. It's just we do things in sections. Like I'll brush my teeth and take a five minute break, browsing the web on my phone or something, then apply foundation and get a snack."

"So you're telling me, we could have had sex or done some form of sexual activity?!" I say.

"Well, I guess. But I don't want to have that just fucked smell on me. Especially if we're going to dinner with Alaric and Jenna," she explains.

Okay that makes sense. I don't want Ric to be giving me a look the whole dinner. I actually want to be able to enjoy my meal tonight. I turn off the shower and pull the shower curtain back. Elena's eyes widen and coughs. I smirk.

"You've seen me naked before, get over it," I say as I grab the towel hanging on the rack and dry myself.

"I know that, I'm still getting used to the idea of us living together and the fact that I'm going to see you naked whether or not we're having sex," she gets up off the counter and turns facing the mirror.

"It's a blessing, not a burden to see this body willingly," I wiggle my eyebrows at her, and wrap the towel around my waist, stepping out of the shower.

Elena starts to pull things out of her makeup bag and does what girls do to make them all dolled up. I think some girls can pull off make up really well, but other times I think some girls don't need it.

"So what do you usually do for your make up routine?" I ask, starting conversation with her as I stand next to her, opening the medicine cabinet and grabbing my shaver and shaving cream.

"Well, I usually just apply foundation and add eyeliner. That's what I'm doing tonight since we're only going out to dinner," she informs me.

"Oh, and other times?" I ask curiously as I apply the cream on my face.

"Most of the time, I go all natural. But there are rare occasions where I put on eye shadow and lipstick," she says.

I nod my head and grab the shaver. I lean forward into the mirror and start to shave my face from the stubble that grew from yesterday. I notice Elena starting to apply makeup and I think to myself that she's beautiful with or without makeup. She doesn't really need it. Her personality makes her even beautiful too.

"Ow!" I yell out as I cut myself shaving, right when I'm about to finish.

"What?!" I hear Elena yell out.

I laugh and look at her in the mirror, "It's nothing, I just cut myself. It happens."

I see Elena relax and she grabs a hand towel under the sink and hands it to me to wipe the excess cream off my face. I smile at her and notice how much stuff is on the bathroom counter.

"Do you honestly need all this stuff?" I ask.

"No, but it's just nice to have out to make it seem like I use this much make up, but I really don't," she smiles.

"Great, taking up more room than necessary," I smile back.

"I'll clean it up! I just wanted to lay it all out—"

I cut her off and say, "I'm just kidding, Elena. Take all the room you need. No worries."

"Are you sure?" She asks shyly.

"Yeah, don't worry," I say as I walk out of the bathroom into my room.

I make my way over to my closet, deciding what I want to wear tonight. It's not a super fancy restaurant, but I don't want to be underdressed. I look over at my pants and pick a pair of dark blue jeans, slinging it over my shoulder. I turn around to my shirts and grab a light gray v-neck shirt. I walk out of my closet and lay my clothes out on my bed.

"Damon!" I hear Elena call out from the bathroom.

"Yeah?" I holler back as I walk towards my dresser, pulling out a pair of black boxer briefs.

"Should I curl my hair tonight or just let it down?" She asks for my opinion.

I pull the towel off my body and step into my underwear. I glance at the clock on my nightstand and notice it's 6:30 already. _Shit_.

"Well do you want to curl it? It's already 6:30 and we have to leave my 7:30 at least," I say as I walk towards the bathroom.

I stand in the doorway and see Elena finishing up with her makeup. She glances at me and says, "Fuck, okay. I'll just take it down."

I grab my deodorant on the counter and apply it on my underarms, placing it back.

Before I walk out of the bathroom to finish getting ready, I turn to Elena and reassure her, "Don't worry, you'll still look beautiful either way."

She gives me a smile and I smile back at her.

I walk back to my bed and grab my jeans. I pull my jeans up and grab the shirt, pulling it over my head. I hear footsteps and I turn around and see Elena walking out of the room.

"Where you going?" I ask loud enough for her to hear me.

"I'm getting my dress, I left it in the living room," she replies.

That makes sense. I don't know why I have this constant need to always want Elena around me. Maybe I just enjoy her company a lot. I shake the thought and walk over to my dresser, grabbing my cologne and spray a bit on me. Well, I'm ready.

Elena walks back into my room and places her dress on my bed. Elena starts undressing by taking off her sweater, followed by her shorts, leaving her only in matching black lingerie. She brings her hands up to her hair and lets her hair down. Her brown hair falls about midway down her back and she lets out a quiet sigh. For some weird reason, it's a turn on just to watch her take her clothes off. Even if it's in a non-sexual way. I gaze admiringly at her body. Elena glances at me and smirks.

"Enjoying the view?"

"Very. I can't wait until later," I say huskily.

"Oh, I definitely can't either," she says seductively as she walks towards me.

"Here's a little preview," Elena whispers and unhooks her bra, letting her breasts fall.

My eyes gaze at her beautiful mounds and my mouth waters at the thought of what I'm going to do to her later. My cock immediately stiffens and I feel incredibly uncomfortable. Elena's finger grazes my chin and I look directly at her.

"Eyes up here, handsome," she smirks and walks back toward the bed, picking up her dress.

I let out a frustrated groan and walk over to the bed, sitting on the side of it.

"Can we stop with the teasing please?" I plead.

"Why? We're having so much fun with it," she replies as she unzips the dress.

"No, no we're not. YOU"RE having fun with it. I'm over here about to spontaneously combust because of all the teasing you're doing," I say exasperatedly.

"Well you know what they say, the more you want it, the better it'll feel when you're relieved," she steps into her dress.

I don't think that's how it's going to work if she's wearing _that_. Her dress is really simple, but it's so fucking sexy. It's a black dress that has a bit low cut on the back and the front has a plunging cut that goes below her breasts. I guess that's why she took her bra off.

"Can you zip me?" she asks.

"Uh sure," I say unsurely as I get up to walk behind her.

"Is everything okay?" She notices my hesitation.

I lean down to her ear and whisper, "Everything's just fine, it's just I'd rather unzip you out of this dress."

I hear Elena's breathing hitch and I place a kiss on the back of her neck. I grab the zipper and pull it up. I step back and gaze at her hungrily. Elena turns around and smiles at me.

"Are you going to bring a jacket?" She asks, ignoring the sexual tension between us.

"Yeah, I'm gonna grab my black sports coat before we leave," I reply.

"Okay, great. What time is it?" She says as we both glance at the clock on my night stand.

7:15.

"I guess we should start to head out?" I say timidly.

Elena nods her head in agreement and says as she starts walking out of my bedroom, "Yup, time to get this over with so the night can really begin."

Oh, how I can't wait until it does. You have no idea what you do to me, Elena Gilbert.

* * *

The car ride to Alessandro's was light, with the underlying sexual tension between Elena and I. The radio was playing smooth jazz and the conversation between us was casual, nothing too personal, just to have a light conversation. Elena told me stories about how her interviews and what she did during the week when we weren't together. I listened intently on what she told me.

I let my mind wander off for a bit as I think about the type of relationship I have with Elena. It's different than most of the girls I interact with. She's becoming one of my friends, a very _close _friend. And I'm not sure if I should be scared about that or not. Do I like her more than a friend? Or is she strictly a friend? I'm sure you just don't have sex with your friend and propose to them that you guys should be friends with benefits until she moves in. Pretty sure it doesn't work out that way. I wonder if I could see myself _with_ Elena, in the way where we're boyfriend and girlfriend. But that would require having feelings for her. The way I feel for her is complicated? I'm not even sure how I feel about her.

"Damon?" She breaks my train of thought.

"Hmm?" I mumble.

"What're you thinking about?" She asks.

"You," I reply without hesitation.

I glance to my side and see Elena looking at me. I focus my eyes back on the road, nodding my head along to the beat of the song.

"What about me?"

I pause, thinking momentarily, and respond by saying, "Well just our relationship. Not like a _relationship relationship_. But how we started becoming friends you know? It started from sex, but it became sex and more. I don't think I can explain it well for you to understand what I'm thinking."

"No, no, I get what you're saying," she assures me.

"Really?" I ask skeptically.

"Yeah, I thought about it too and how it was supposed to be a one night stand, but it turns out we're pretty great as friends too," she explains.

"This is definitely true. We're pretty great at other things too," I let out a chuckle.

"Okay, perv. I wasn't referring to that, but if you say so," she laughs.

After that comment, we arrived at the restaurant. There's no parking on the street near it and I'm too lazy to go find parking. I notice there's a valet service, so I pull up to it and get out of the car. I walk over to Elena's side and open the door for her. I help her out of the car, she steps out and balances herself on her 4-inch heels. I don't get how she's able to walk in them, but she can. They're also calling out "fuck me, fuck me," but I don't let her know I'm thinking that.

I walk over to the valet stand and hand my keys over to him and he hands me back the valet stub. I walk back to Elena and grab her hand.

"Ready?" I look at her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she responds cheerily.

I let her lead the way with our hands still together. I intertwine our fingers together as we walk the short distance from the valet stand to the hotel. I walk in front of Elena to open the door for her and she smiles at the gesture. I smile back at her and hold it open for her as she walks in the restaurant. I follow behind her and see that the restaurant is a bit crowded, but that's expected since it's a Saturday night.

Elena walks up to the host and he says smiling, "Welcome to Alessandro's, for how many?"

I notice how the guy is looking at her and it makes my blood boil. I step a bit closer to Elena and wrap my arms protectively around her shoulder. The host immediately notices and his face falters, but still keeps smiling.

"Reservation for Saltzman," Elena says politely.

The host looks down at the notebook in front of him and looks back up, "Party of four?"

"Yes," Elena affirms.

He nods his head and grabs four menus, and steps from behind his pedestal and leads us to our table, "Just to let you know, you're the first of your party to arrive."

I glance at my watch and notice it's 7:55. We're early.

I follow behind Elena and host boy and he leads us to a table in the back—a bit secluded from everything, just how I like it. I pull out Elena's chair and she laughs at the gesture and I look at her questioningly. She shakes her head. I take the seat next to Elena and place my arm over her chair.

"Here are your menus, let me know if you guys need anything," host boy says as he places the menus in front of us, then walks away.

"Why were you laughing when I pulled the chair out for you?" I ask suddenly.

Elena turns towards me and smiles, "Well, I just didn't know you were that much of a gentleman. It's sweet."

Her comment makes my heart swell and I lean forward to kiss her softly on the cheek. I lean towards her ear and say, "It's because it's you, I'm a gentleman."

I lean back and see a blush on her face, and she immediately looks up because host boy is back.

_Oh what the hell._

"Here's the rest of your party," he says, smiling.

This boy bothers me. Stop being so happy all the time.

I see Jenna and Ric following behind him, and their faces immediately light up.

"Hi!" Jenna exclaims as she walks over, bending down to hug Elena.

"Hey!" Elena says with the same enthusiasm, wrapping her arms around Jenna.

"I don't get it, you guys just saw each other," I say as I stand up and shake Ric's hand.

"Don't ask me, I stopped questioning how they greet each other ever since I first met Elena," he explains.

Ric and Jenna take their seats across from Elena and I, and we look through the menu. I decide on having the steak. I place my menu back on the table and take a sip of water. One by one, they all put their menus down and a server comes by, taking our orders. After he takes our orders and leaves us with complimentary bread, Jenna stares at me.

"What?" I ask, uncomfortable with her gaze.

"So…" she starts out.

"So… what?" I ask, grabbing a slice of bread and putting it on my plate..

"I heard you slept with Elena," Jenna says.

My eyes widen and I immediately look at Ric. He looks like he knows nothing and glances at Elena. I turn my body towards Elena and she's looking down. I look back at Jenna and sigh.

"Yeah, I did. Is it a bad thing?" I question.

"No! Definitely not! I'm just saying. As much as I don't want Elena to get involved with you because I know how you are with women, I'm kinda happy about it," Jenna explains.

"Um, excuse me?" I look at her confused.

"Don't worry about it, Damon, you'll see it eventually," she brushes me off.

I look at Ric and he just shrugs.

"Jenna, I have to tell you something," Elena speaks up.

I look back at Elena, not quite sure what she's about to say.

"What's up?" Jenna questions.

"I'm moving in with Damon," Elena says quietly.

"YOU'RE WHAT?" Jenna exclaims.

* * *

There you go! Chapter 7! It's not exactly my best chapter, but I'm getting back in the groove of things. Kind of a cliffhanger, but not really... Please Review! It'd be greatly appreciated. Favorite/Follow/Review. Whatever floats your boat, floats mine! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Oh my god, it's been so long! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! D: I've just been busy with summer term and work and ugh life in general! But don't worry! I haven't forgotten about this story at all! I plan on finishing this! It may take a while.. But it'll get there! Heheh. But anyways! Here's chapter 8! Just a fair warning, there's a bit, more like a whole lot, or smut. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"_I'm moving in with Damon," Elena says quietly._

"_YOU'RE WHAT?" Jenna exclaims_.

My eyes widen and I glance at Ric and see his eyes widen as well. I cough uncomfortably, rubbing the back of my neck—something I do whenever I'm nervous or put into uncomfortable situations. I move my eyes towards Elena and see her heads down.

"Uh, Elena, answer me," Jenna says impatiently.

"I'm moving in with Damon," Elena repeats.

"Can you explain?" Jenna snaps.

"Well…" Elena trails off.

"Well?! Well what Elena?!" Jenna says loudly, I notice people around us are looking our way.

"Jenna, you're getting us attention," I lean over.

"Excuse me, Damon, I'm trying to figure out why in the world my cousin is moving in with you, so sorry if I'm a bit loud at the moment," she says with conviction.

"Baby, I think you need to—" Ric starts out.

"Don't 'baby' me," Jenna pauses and continues, "You _knew _about this didn't you!?"

Oh fucking hell, Ric. Did you not tell Jenna about this plan?! I thought he would have asked Jenna about Elena moving in with me already when I told him she's moving in with me! Ric nervously glances at me and I sigh and I give Ric a nod, silently communicating to him that everything will be okay.

"Jenna," I start out until she looks at me.

"What now, Damon?" She looks at me imploringly.

"It was my idea," I blurt out.

I see from my peripheral vision that Elena's head snaps up at my declaration. I reach over and grab her hand under the table. I give her a little squeeze, letting her know I know what I'm doing—at least what I think I'm doing.

"What the hell do you mean it was _your_ idea?! You don't even know her, Damon. The only thing that I know about you two is that you've had sex! So automatically because you guys had sex, that's an invitation to invite her to live with you? Are you kidding me?!" Jenna exclaims.

Well, I do agree with her and she does have a point.

"It's not like that, Jenna. Not like that at all," I pause and glance at Ric who looks scared shitless that I'm about to rat him out to his girlfriend, but I won't, "I wasn't expecting to hook up with Elena at all. It just happened. You're the one that left her with me last Friday! What do you expect?! She's attractive, everyone knows I'm attractive! So it was bound to happen. Let's be honest, would you rather have her live with you and Ric or have her live with me where there's enough room for a small family?"

Jenna doesn't say anything so I keep going, "I know Ric is going to ask you to move in and I came up with the brilliant idea to have Elena move in with me because it's cramped in Ric's apartment and with mine, Elena will have all the privacy she needs. I'm rarely ever home anyways. So it works out for her. I won't seduce her or anything."

Elena squeezes my hand and I turn to her, giving her a small smile.

Jenna' s staring at me blankly and I glance at Ric, who keeps drinking his water. He's acting like a little bitch right now.

"Wait…" Jenna starts out and turns to Ric, "You're going to ask me to move in with you?"

Ric coughs and he spits out some of the water in his mouth, he immediately pulls up his napkin to wipe his face.

"Yeah! I thought that was what you were implying when you told me your lease was ending…" Ric says sheepishly.

"I didn't imply anything at all! I don't think you heard me when I said that I was going to ask for an extension, but thank the heavens I didn't do that yet since I already have a place to live in," Jenna says bitterly.

My eyes widen at Jenna's tone and I see Ric's face go pale.

"So does that mean you're going to move in with me?" Ric asks shyly.

Jenna lets out a sigh and shakes her head, "I guess I don't have a choice. This wasn't how I wanted to be asked to move in, but we're taking our relationship to the next level. So I'm happy about that. I just have a question for Elena."

Elena looks up at Jenna and I remove my hand from hers, placing it gently on her thigh, rubbing it soothingly.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Jenna asks bluntly.

"Uh pardon me? What do you mean?" Elena asks confusedly.

"You know, you've had sex with Damon. And Damon over here is one of New York City's notorious womanizers," Jenna says.

"Hey!" I butt in.

"Shut up, Damon, you know it's true. Don't even act like it's not," Jenna replies, effectively having me back down from the conversation.

"What does that have to do with anything, Jenna?" Elena asks.

"Elena, I'm saying that it has everything to do with you and him. You're going to be perfectly okay with him bringing girl after girl home, night after night?" Jenna questions, while throwing a glare at me.

"We'll be roommates. We won't be having sex or anything like that. If he can bring girls home, then that gives me the right to bring guys home," she states and looks at me, "Right, Damon?"

To be quite frank, I _don't_ want her to bring any guy home. I just want her to be with _me._

Wait? What? Where'd that thought come from? I can't be acting like an overly protective boyfriend if I'm nowhere near being her boyfriend.

But it wouldn't be fair if I told her no because it is true. I am a womanizer. But I don't think Elena should be slutting it up because I'm whoring around.

"Yeah?" I say, but it comes out more of a question.

"Oh my god," Jenna says shocked.

"What?" I look at her.

"This is just going to end badly. I already know it. Ric, start looking for a bigger apartment," she shakes her head dismissively.

"Wait, what the fuck?! You can't just say 'oh my god' and not explain why!" I say a little louder than I intended to.

"You just don't see it, Damon. Neither do _you,_ Elena. And when one of you does, it'll just end up badly or it'll be a really good thing. But to be honest, knowing the both of you, it'll implode," Jenna states matter-of-factly.

"Care to explain?" I say impatiently.

"No, it's something the both of you will have to figure out on your own," Jenna sighs and adds, "Look Elena, it's your life and if you want to live with Damon, by all means go ahead. There will always be a place for you to stay, even if it's in Ric's small apartment. We'll make it work. Just be careful with yourself."

"Uh, okay… I will, Jenna," Elena says slowly.

"Good, now let's talk about something else," Jenna says cheerfully.

How does this woman change moods so quickly? I will never understand women. Elena's the same way. I glance over at Ric and he shakes his head, not entirely sure where this conversation is going to go.

Jenna turns abruptly towards Ric and says, "Since I'm moving in with you, are you at least going to ask me? Or do I just show up with my stuff?"

Ric straightens up and I smirk. He fumbles with his tie.

"That was the whole point of this dinner! It was for me to ask you to move in with me…" Ric trails off.

"Really now?" Jenna raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Ask Damon!" Ric nods his head at me.

"What? Yeah, I guess," I say bored.

"Okay. So…" Jenna says.

"Jenna Sommers, will you move in with me?" Ric asks.

"Well, I guess. Since I have no other choice," Jenna teases.

"Oh come on!" Ric throws his hands up in the air.

"Yes! Of course I will! We'll be able to talk about these two more now!" Jenna says excitedly.

"Wait! Hold the phone! You guys talk about us?!" I dart my eyes between them, removing my hand from Elena's thigh and placing them on the table.

"Yeah, duh. After Elena told me, I talk about it with Ric all the time," she states obviously.

I turn to Elena who's blushing, "This is why we don't talk about our sex lives with our family and friends."

"Sorry," she says sheepishly.

"It's okay," I lean over and kiss her on the cheek, and turn back to Ric and Jenna.

Jenna looks like she wants to say something and Ric's looking around the restaurant.

"Is something wrong, Jenna?" I ask.

"Uhhh, no," she replies back hesitantly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just be careful you two," she says quietly.

Right after she says that, our food comes, effectively ending that conversation.

"Finally! Let's eat!" Ric exclaims.

I grab my utensils and place my napkin on my lap. I glance at Elena and give her a reassuringly smile. But I, myself, don't feel reassured. I can't help but feel in the back of my mind that with what Jenna said about being careful is going to bite us in the ass. But I brush off the feeling and enjoy my meal, tuning into the conversation that Jenna and Elena started.

* * *

Dinner was decent. I enjoyed my food. I ate at an Italian restaurant when I'm Italian… I don't think that makes sense. I still think the way I cook is better, but you know, that's just me. Who am I to be the judge of that? That whole Jenna and Elena conversation about her moving in with me was quickly brushed aside when the food came. The conversation consisted a lot of Elena and her job interviews, when Jenna's going to move in with Ric, when Elena's going to move in with me, and how Elena's friends are coming into town. I stayed quiet through most of it, and just listened.

But the conversation about Elena's friends caught my attention the most.

"_Did you hear Caroline's moving into town?!" Elena said enthusiastically to Jenna. _

"_What!? Really?!" Jenna exclaimed._

"_Yup! She moves in next week, and Klaus is moving with her too," Elena explains. _

_Jenna's jaw dropped, "Does she know Tyler's in town too?"_

"_I told her, and she said that she'll handle it. But I highly doubt that'll happen," Elena sighed. _

"_What's the big deal?" Ric asked. _

"_It's really nothing big. It's just all throughout high school, Tyler and Caroline were together, but not really together. If that makes sense," Elena paused and continued, "They would hook up with other people, but at the end of all of their phases with people, they'd end up together. It was cute. But Tyler had the biggest commitment issue and Caroline wanted something permanent. But when graduation came, Caroline gave him a choice of either going with her to school in California since they both got accepted into a school of their choice or they break up and Caroline goes to California and Tyler goes to Dartmouth."_

"_And that's a big deal how…?" Ric asked confusedly. _

"_Well the story behind Tyler going to Dartmouth was that he never stood up to his father. It was _always_ what his father wanted. Not what Tyler wanted. His father didn't want him to go to school in California. His father didn't want him to date Caroline, which is why I think he never made a full commitment to Caroline," Elena finished explaining. _

"_Huh, that's sad. I don't know how I'd feel if my father controlled my life like that," Ric said to himself. _

"_Yeah, there's more to it, but that's another story for another time," Elena said and turned to Jenna, "But I'm excited to help Caroline move in!" _

"_She'll need it, with all the crap she has," Jenna said jokingly. _

That conversation peaked my interest. I remained quiet through most of it. Maybe it was about committing yourself to one person, but because you couldn't bring yourself to make someone unhappy, you ended up with the short end of the stick. That's one of the reasons why I couldn't commit myself to anyone. Katherine and I in a committed relationship like marriage? That's like signing my death certificate.

I feel for Tyler, though. I understand how it feels to not be able to be in control of your life. The constant nagging. The constant disappointment and shame in a father's eyes because they know you're not doing what they want. But I think at the end of it all, it's my life to live, not his. So I'm glad I stood up to my father and made my life what I wanted. Not what he wanted.

A hand places itself on my shoulder and I see Elena looking down at me, smiling. I immediately smile back.

"Ready to go?" She asks.

"Yeah, me and Ric settled the bill, so we're all set," I say, standing up from my chair.

I grab my jacket from the back of the chair and place it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she says softly.

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to get a cold," I say sincerely.

"You guys ready?" Jenna asks as she approaches the table, grabbing her things.

"Yup, we're ready, Ric went to get the cars," I say, and I step to the side, leading the way for Elena.

As I follow Jenna and Elena out of the restaurant, I can't help but admire Elena's body. The dress she's wearing leaves the mind wandering. But I know _exactly_ what's under. The curves of her body are perfect. Her legs are toned and tanned. The dress makes her legs go on forever, just like when I first saw her. I want to explore her body, but from our encounters, I haven't exactly had the chance to do that. Maybe tonight, if she's up for that.

When we get outside of the restaurant, I see Ric standing by the curb. I walk over to him and he nods.

"What're your guys' plans for the rest of the night?" I ask, making conversation.

"I think we're just gonna relax and call it an early night. Jenna wants to see what she can rearrange in my apartment tomorrow," Ric sighs.

"Oh nice," I say, not really knowing what else to say.

"What about you?" Ric smirks.

"What's the smirk for?" I question.

"Just smirking. I saw the way you were looking at Elena the whole dinner. You're probably going to hook up with her tonight, huh?" he says bluntly.

"What in the world are you talking about? I have no idea what you're referring to," I deny, even though the odds of that happening are high.

"Oh come on, Damon. I know you better than you know yourself. I can tell the signs of what you're going to do to seduce a woman to get her into bed with you," Ric says bored.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or be offended," I throw my hands up in the air.

"Take it as a compliment. Just be careful, okay? Jenna's really on the fence about this whole situation," Ric says.

"Don't you think I know that? She kept sending me glares throughout the dinner. I'm not as dense as I seem," I sigh frustrated.

"Seems like her. She just cares a lot about Elena. She doesn't want anything bad to happen to her," Ric explains.

"What could I possibly do that could be bad for her?" I ask desperately.

"I'm not really sure. But I'm more concerned for you than Elena," Ric says quietly.

Just as I'm about to ask what he's talking about, I feel arms wrap around my waist. I turn my head around and I see Elena, hugging me adorably. I bring my arms over her shoulders, pulling her closer to me.

"What're you guys talking about? It looked intense from over there?" Elena asks curiously.

"Nothing, just work stuff," I say dismissively.

Elena stares at me and I could see her eyes analyzing me, seeing if I'm lying to her. I break the eye contact and see that our cars have arrived.

"So, see you guys sometime this week?" I say towards Ric and Jenna.

"Definitely, we have to discuss the moving in details," Jenna says enthusiastically.

"For sure, just let me know when," I reply.

Jenna nods and walks over to Elena, giving her a hug. I shake Ric's hand. We all exchange goodbyes. After we part, I walk Elena to the car, opening the door for her. I help her in. As I walk around to my side, I wave towards Ric and he gives me a smirk. That little bastard. I flip him off and he laughs. I smile at him and he nods in return. When I get into the car, I see Elena looking out the window.

"Everything okay?" I ask concerned.

Elena turns her head and leans over, kissing me gently on the lips. It wasn't a lust-filled kiss. It was just a simple kiss.

"What was that for?" I look at her, as she pulls back. She brings her hand to my face and caresses it while she's staring at my lips.

"Just about the most innocent thing that's going to happen tonight," she seductively says.

I'm instantly hard. It isn't that difficult for that to happen with all the teasing that happened today. I smirk and she sits back in her seat.

"Oh, is it now? Let's see how the night goes," I say softly as I buckle my seat belt.

I check for oncoming traffic, and we're clear. I put the car in drive and I go as fast as I can back to my apartment.

It's definitely going to be a long night.

* * *

As we pull into the parking garage of my building, I'm completely aroused. The whole car ride over here felt like forever. Elena kept "accidently" brushing my crotch area when she knew exactly what she was doing. I've never gripped the steering wheel of my car so hard that my knuckles were turning white. Every time I glanced her way, she had a little smirk on her face. I can't wait to knock that smirk off her face with the things I'm going to do with her tonight.

When I park into my designated spot, I shut the car off and I turn to look at Elena. She meets my eye contact and I can see the lust swirling in her eyes, granted it's a bit dim, I can still see it. And I know my eyes mirror hers. The way she's looking at me is like she just wants to eat me up, but I'll definitely eat _her_ up.

"Are you ready?" I ask nonchalantly.

"For what?" She looks at me questioning.

"To call it a night…" I trail off.

"Uh, sure?" she says, not entirely sure if I'm serious about just calling it a night.

I unbuckle my seat belt and open the car door. I walk over to her side, opening the door for her. I extend my hand and she takes it. I help her out of the car and shut the door. I lock the door and interlace our fingers together, and we start walking towards the garage elevator.

I press the button to bring the elevator to the garage floor, and we stand there waiting patiently. Elena lets go of my hand and wraps her arms around my waist. I smile to myself at her gesture.

"What'd you think of dinner?" I ask.

"It could have gone a lot worse, I think. But thankfully, she's accepting of it," Elena answers.

"Me too, we're going to be roommates and everything. We just need to talk about the move-in dates and all the other things," I say.

"Yup, but let's worry about that tomorrow. Let's just relax tonight," Elena whispers.

"We definitely will feel relaxed," I reply huskily.

After I said that, the doors to the elevator open and I walk us in there, pressing the button to my floor. As we're standing in the elevator, the air around us thickens and I feel Elena's arms moving up and down my stomach.

"Are you trying to tickle me?" I ask playfully.

"Are you ticklish?" She laughs.

"No, I'm not," I laugh with her and she lets go of my waist, and walks to stand in front of me. I naturally wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

I snuggle my face in the crook of her neck and Elena lets out a soft moan. I lift my head and lean into her ear, whispering, "Are you okay, Elena?"

"Yeah… I'm fine," she says uncomfortably.

"Are you sure? Or is something bothering you?" I say as I abruptly pull her into my body more, letting her know how aroused I am.

Elena gasps at what my action and she leans her head back on my shoulder. I slowly start nipping along the column of her neck and she lets out soft moans. I stop at one spot on her neck and start sucking the skin there, marking her for the night. Elena starts to grind her backside on my crotch. Desperate for friction and to alleviate some of my arousal, I grind back while still sucking on her neck. She places her hand on my arm, trying to maintain some type of grip on this erotic act we're doing.

The elevator stops and I abruptly pull myself off from Elena's neck while she lets go of my arm. I realize we're at my floor and I smirk at Elena. She looks hot and bothered. She's breathing heavily. And that's because of me.

I gently nudge her, breaking out of her trance and she realizes we're at my floor also. She walks out of the elevator and I follow behind her.

When we reach my apartment, I step in front of her to unlock the door. I move aside to let her in first. When I close the door, I see Elena walking straight to my room. I quickly follow her and once I enter the room, Elena's back is to me, standing in front of my bed.

She gathers her hair in her hands, lifting it up, and turns her neck towards me, "Can you unzip me?"

I slowly walk over to her and stand behind her. I take one hand to hold the dress in place and use the other to unzip the dress. But I unzip it slowly, letting my hand linger on the exposed skin. Elena involuntarily shivers at my touch and I lean down, softly placing kisses on her shoulders. Once I finally unzip it all the way, I yank the dress down from her body and Elena lets out a loud gasp. I forcefully push her on the bed, having her land face first. She lets out an oomph and tries to get up, but I place my hands on her shoulders, holding her in place.

"Now, because of all the teasing that you did earlier today, I think I have to do something to get you back for it," I whisper.

Elena turns her face to the side and asks breathlessly, "What are you going to do?"

I lean into her face and whisper huskily, "Just lay there and you'll enjoy it. Don't worry."

I lean back and admire her barely clothed body. Elena's left in her black lacey underwear. I gently start massaging her shoulders and Elena lets out a sigh.

"Does that feel good?" I asked.

"Mhm, definitely," Elena sighs.

"Good," I whisper as I start to slowly move my hands down her back, gently applying pressure.

I hear Elena contently sigh and as I reach her lower back, I remove my hands from her body and start undoing the buttons on my shirt. I see Elena turn her head to see what happened. I smirk at her and she closes her eyes.

After I shrug out of my shirt, I place my hands on her lower back and lean towards her ear, "Now where were we?"

"Wherever your hands want to be," Elena lets out a moan as I start massaging her back.

I move my hands down her ass and I rub it soothingly.

"You really do have a nice ass," I tease as I move my whole body down.

I place a kiss on her right butt cheek and Elena lets out a giggle.

"What are you doing?" She asks playfully.

"Oh just admiring the view before you get all bothered," I say nonchalantly.

"What is that supposed to—" Elena doesn't get to finish her sentence because I start to gently rub her clit through her underwear.

"What were you saying?" I tease.

Elena doesn't say anything as her moaning starts to become more erratic. I look up and I notice she's fisting the bed sheets in her hands. I move her underwear to the side and slowly insert a finger into her pussy while still rubbing her clit.

"Oh god," Elena moans loudly.

"The name's Damon, but god works out too," I say huskily, "Wow, you're really wet. And I haven't even done anything."

"Shut up, Damon. Start moving or I'm gonna, OH!" Elena exclaims as I start to move my finger in and out and apply more pressure on her clit.

"You're gonna what?" I say as I start placing soft kisses on her butt cheeks while keeping my ministrations.

"Nothing, I'm going to do absolutely nothing," Elena says breathlessly.

"Good," I say and I abruptly pull my finger out.

"What the hell!" Elena yells frustrated as she turns around and glares at me.

I don't respond to her and instead pull her underwear down her legs. After I pull it completely off, I turn her over on her back and spread her legs wide, placing my head in between the apex of her thighs. I start nibbling her inner thigh and I hear Elena faintly moan. Instead of inserting one finger in, I insert two fingers and let her tight, wet walls adjust to the intrusion. Elena lets out a loud moan and I slowly pull my fingers out and immediately push them back in. I keep this rhythm up while I'm kissing her thighs. I move my head towards her pussy and I quickly lick her clit.

"Faster…" Elena pants.

I increase my pace and place my lips on clit, sucking hard.

"FUCK!" Elena screams out as her walls tighten around my fingers, signaling her orgasm.

I continue to suck on her clit while still moving my fingers in and out, adding a third and Elena keeps moaning and screaming. I place my other hand on her stomach to hold her in place. Her body tenses and starts to tremble.

"Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck!" Elena screams out in pure bliss.

I stop my movements and unlatch my mouth from her clit and let Elena ride her orgasm out. I remove my hand from her stomach and start undoing my belt buckle with one hand. I'm able to kick my pants off with my underwear while Elena's breathing heavily. I start to rub my fingers that are still in her and Elena's eyes open wide.

"Oh my god!" Elena moans loudly as her walls tighten around my fingers again.

I guess she's that sensitive at the moment. She's more than ready to receive my aching-hard cock that's been ready for her since this morning.

I quickly remove my fingers from her wet pussy and pull my body in between her legs. Without warning, I enter her with ease. Her walls automatically tighten around the intrusion of my dick.

"I can't, Damon. It's just too much!" She screams out as she wraps her legs around my waist.

"It's obviously not if you're pulling me closer," I grunt out.

I start to thrust in and out of her quickly. Her pussy stays tight on me and I'm pretty sure she's having another orgasm. I angle my hips down and my cock feels the soft spongy spot of her g-spot and I thrust harder.

"Oh my god, Damon," Elena moans, "Don't stop. Keep going!"

Her words encourage me to move as fast as I can and I feel my balls tighten, letting me know of my impeding orgasm. I bring one hand to rub her clit and Elena screams. Her walls tighten around my cock and I continue to thrust in and out of her, wringing orgasms out of her. My hips starts to thrust sporadically and I ram into her hard.

"Fuck," I grunt loudly as I release my seed into her pussy. Her walls tighten around my cock one more time and I collapse on top of her.

It's quiet in my room except for our heavy breathing and I turn my head to kiss Elena on the cheek. Elena's still panting and I very slowly ease my flaccid dick out of her, not wanting to hurt her. Elena's body shudders as I completely remove my dick from her. My body remains in between her legs, and I lay my head next to hers.

Elena's breathing slows down and I turn to her looking at me with a sated smile on her face.

"Are you okay?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll definitely be walking with a limp tomorrow," she says breathlessly.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to be that rough…" I trail off.

"Yes, Damon, I'm perfectly okay. That was amazing," she reassures me.

"Okay…" I say unsurely, looking away.

"Hey," I look at her, "I really am okay."

Elena smiles at me and places her hand on my face. She gently caresses it and leans toward me. I meet her halfway and I kiss her softly on the lips. She pulls away first and I open my eyes.

Elena starts to move underneath me. OH! I realize I'm still on top of her.

I quickly move off of her and lay down next to her.

"Sorry about that, I didn't mean to crush you," I say sheepishly.

Elena lets out a laugh, "It's okay, Damon. I like your body on mine."

She smiles at me and I smile back at her. I sit up briefly to pull the covers over us. I lean back and Elena snuggles her body on mine. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her close.

My eyes close and sleep is just around the corner. I lean down to kiss Elena on the forehead before sleep takes over.

I mumble something out, not quite sure what I just said to her.

But I hear her faintly reply, "I really do like you too, Damon."

* * *

Chapter 8 done! There's going to be a bit of a time jump for the next couple of chapters. And there will still be smut! But, not so much into detail. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I really do appreciate the reviews and will take any form of criticism. Please review/favorite/follow/message me whatever! Thanks guys :3


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Woo! Another chapter! I'm so close to 100 reviews! I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed/followed/favorited this story! You guys are the best! So here's another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

I'm so tired right now. It's only Tuesday. I'm falling asleep as Ric talks to me in my office. Something about numbers on the case he has? Or is it about the move-in dates for Elena and Jenna? Something that deals with numbers. I know Elena's friend, Caroline, is moving to the city on Sunday. But I don't think I'm going to help out. Elena hasn't asked me to help… So I'll just stay quiet about it.

I haven't really been getting enough sleep lately. But it's not that I don't mind. Elena has been sleeping over since Saturday night. Well, technically speaking, we haven't been sleeping—more just like fucking like horny teenagers. Elena's insatiable. I thought Katherine was, but Elena's wild like a freaking top in bed. Thank the heavens that I have a high sex drive too or I'd have a hard time keeping up with her.

I hear Ric saying something, but I'm not really listening to what he's saying because my head keeps falling forward and my eyes keep drooping.

"Damon!" Ric says suddenly.

I immediately sit up, "What?"

"Are you even paying attention to me?" He asks bitterly.

"To be frank, no. I'm exhausted, Ric," I say truthfully.

"Why? Does it have something to do with Elena?" He raises his eyebrows.

"It does actually," I say.

"Ew, gross," Ric grimaces, "But I guess that's why I haven't seen her since Saturday. Jenna tells me that Elena just drops by during the day to pick up clothes and leaves."

"Ha, yeah. She just stays at my place. I know she's waiting to hear back from one of the publishing companies," I say.

"Well, that's a good thing. You guys are settling in living together," he nods in agreement.

"Kind of yeah, if you include sex," I smirk.

"Isn't the point of you guys moving in together to just move in together and not have sex?" Ric asks bluntly.

"Well…" I trail off.

"What do you mean well?!" Ric exclaims.

"We're trying this thing where we keep having sex until she moves in. And then when she moves in, the sex stops," I explain.

Ric looks at me with a 'what the fuck' face.

"What?" I ask.

"I don't know how the hell that is supposed to work out. You can't just stop cold turkey having sex with her if you've been continuously having sex with her," Ric says like it's the most obvious thing.

"I'm not quite sure what you're trying to get across?" I say questioningly.

"Before I explain anything, let me ask you a question first," Ric suggests.

"Okay, what?" I give him a confused look.

"Is Elena the _only_ person you've been having sex with in the past couple of weeks that you've known her?" Ric asks.

Now that I think about it… Elena _is_ the only woman that I've been having sex with since I met her. It's not that I haven't been hit on by other women at the bars and offered sex, it's just I choose not to have sex with them if Elena's there. I like having sex with only her. Wait, what? What the hell do I mean by that?

"Well… Yeah. She is the only person I've been sleeping with. But what's your point?" I ask, still confused and not quite sure where Ric's going with this.

Ric lets out a sigh and explains, "My point is that you're getting attached to Elena, Damon."

My jaw drops and I let out a laugh.

"What?! Are you kidding me, Ric?! You act like you don't know me. I, Damon Salvatore, do not get attached to _anyone_," I say confidently.

"You don't see what Jenna and I see, Damon. We see the way you look at her. It may not be apparent to you two, but it's very much apparent to us," Ric says.

"But how does me having sex with her justify my attachment?" I look at him questioningly.

"I don't know, Damon. The fact that you haven't had sex with anyone _but _her is already saying a lot. And everyone in this part of town knows your reputation," Ric looks at me like I'm stupid.

"Maybe the sex's just that good," I brush off.

"Ha, whatever you say, Damon. Justify however you want to yourself. But don't fuck it up. That's all I have to say about you and Elena. You guys can fuck all day, but be careful," he says carefully.

What in the world is up with this 'being careful?!' Jenna said it at dinner. And now, Ric's saying being careful. What don't I see that they see? I would like to think I'm pretty perceptive too!

"But anyways," Ric says, breaking my train of thought, "Elena's going to move in the first weekend of July and then the following weekend, Jenna's moving into my place."

I glance at the calendar on my desk and notice that Elena's going to be moving in three weeks. This is possible. We can have as much sex before she moves in.

"That's fine with me. Is that all you came in here for?" I ask quickly.

"Yeah. It would have been easier if you were paying attention earlier," Ric snickers.

"Blame your girlfriend's cousin," I smirk.

"Okay stop. I'm going to go now. I'll see you later," Ric says as he stands up from the chair across from me and walks out of my office.

When Ric shuts my door, I lean my head back on my chair and think about Sunday morning.

_I woke up on my side with my arms wrapped around a figure—a figure who happened to be Elena. I pulled her body closer to mind and snuggled my face in the crook of her neck. I felt her body stir in my arms. Oops, I guess I woke her up. I gently placed a kiss on her neck and lifted my head to see her face. She wore a small smile on her face and she opened her eyes. _

"_Good morning," she said softly. _

"_Good morning, beautiful," I said tenderly._

_Elena turned her body so that we're face to face and she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me into an embrace. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to enjoy this, whatever _this_ was. I opened my eyes briefly to glance at the clock and it said 5:07. It was too early, and I technically woke up Elena. I pulled back from the embrace and looked at her. _

_Elena looked right back at me and it felt weird to look at her. Not weird in a bad way, but a good weird. It was like I was seeing her and she was seeing me. I don't mean it in a literal sense, more like a figurative sense. The way she was looking at me stirred a feeling inside of me and I couldn't really decide if I liked it or not. _

_I was the first to break the contact, "Let's go back to sleep, it's still pretty early. I didn't mean to wake you up."_

_Elena let out a yawn and said, "Are you sure? It's okay that you woke me up."_

"_Yeah, I'm sure," I said, giving her a small smile. _

"_Okay, but before we go back to sleep," she said as she placed her hands on my face, pulling my face closer to hers. _

_Our lips touched and it was just a soft, gentle kiss. There was nothing sexual about it. It was just a kiss that I enjoyed very much that didn't involve any tongue. I smiled into the kiss and she pulled back, looking at me tenderly and stroking the side of my face. _

"_Now let's go back to sleep!" she said enthusiastically as she buried her face into my chest. _

_I leaned down to kiss her forehead and let out a chuckle, "Goodnight beautiful." _

I let out a small smile to myself as I thought back to that. It was a nice way to wake up on Sunday morning. Even better when we woke up again that day and had sex. It was unbelievable slow and sensual when we had sex again that morning. The way my body responds to her and the way her body responds to mine just makes the sex better. It's like her body's made for mine and vice versa.

Before I could even ponder on that thought more, my cell phone starts to ring out of my coat pocket. I pull it out and glance at who's calling me.

What do you know, it's Elena.

"Miss me already?" I greet her.

"I got the job!" She yells through the phone.

"Really?! That's great! I'm proud of you!" I reply back with the same enthusiasm.

"Yup! I'm so happy," she says excitedly.

"I'm happy for you. Where's the job at?" I ask.

"It's at this company called Flemmings Publishing. I work as an editorial assistant first, but the person that offered me a job said that within a year or two, I could be an editor depending on how I do. I start on Tuesday, but I have a meeting with them on Monday to get all the paperwork and what not worked out," she explains.

"I'm sure you'll do great in it," I reassure her.

"I hope so! I'm so nervous, but I'm so grateful that I was able to get a job right out of college. Especially in something that I love!" She cheers.

"I'm happy for you," I say.

"Thanks, Damon. I mean it, for everything," she expresses.

"No need to thank me for anything babe, that was all you," I say nonchalantly.

Elena starts to laugh over the phone and I laugh along with her.

"So this means we have to celebrate! And when I mean celebrate, I mean good old fashioned celebratory sex," I suggest.

"Oh my god, sure Damon, why the hell not," she teases.

"Don't act like you won't want it anyways," I whisper into the phone.

"Okay, I'm going to hang up now and tell Jenna since you were the first person I wanted to tell," she says.

I'm a little taken back when she said that I was the first person she wanted to tell. I'm not really sure what that's supposed to mean.

"Fine! I'll see you later?" I say hopeful.

"Of course you will, bye Damon," Elena responds.

"Bye babe!" After I said that, she hung up.

I put my cell phone back into my coat pocket and glance at the clock. 3:34. I look at my agenda for the day and notice that I don't have any meetings and I've completed all the things that needed to be done today. I'm sure no one will mind me leaving a bit early. Actually, they don't really care as long as I finish what needs to be done.

I start to pack up my stuff and button my coat. I shut the door behind me as I walk out of the office. I pass by Ric's office to bid him farewell.

I guess I can stop by the Grill to grab a few drinks before I head home. No harm in that.

* * *

I lied to myself. There was plenty of harm in going to the Grill after work. I wasn't expecting the Yankees to be playing today so I obviously didn't expect a bunch of guys decked out in Yankees gear, hollering at the TVs and what not. Me being who I am wanted to be part of the hype so I, of course, chime in occasionally. I made friends easily and drank with them.

What a terrible, terrible idea that was. I forgot who it was, I think his name was Ian—I'm not really sure nor do I really care, I won't see him again—but he decided to make up a game that every time the Yankees got a hit, everyone had to take a shot. And every time the Yankees scored, we each had to chug a beer. Low and behold, the Yankees at least got three hits an inning and scored five points. My liver probably hates me at this point.

So here I am, fumbling with my keys while trying to open the door. I'm not completely wasted if I was able to make it to my apartment without any help. It wasn't like that one night with my coworkers where Ric had to bring me up. I'm borderline wasted, but mostly tipsy.

I try to insert the key into the lock, and it fits! But when I turn it, it won't budge. I let out an exasperated sigh and bang my head on the door.

All of a sudden, the door opens and I stumble forward into my apartment. I fall face first onto the hardwood floor.

"What the fuck," I grunt as I look up to see who opened the door.

"I see someone got wasted," it's Elena and she looks upset.

"Maybe just a bit," I say sheepishly.

"Well okay, I'm going to bed," she says curtly.

Elena immediately turns around and walks toward my room. I get up quickly—steadying myself as I'm a bit uncoordinated at the moment—shut the door, and go after her.

When I enter my room, I see Elena already under the covers. I walk opposite of her and undo the buttons of my shirt and unbuckle my belt. I shrug out of my shirt and step out of my pants. I hop into bed next to her and face her. But her back's turned to me. I reach out to wrap my arm around her, but she brushes me off.

"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

"Nothing," she says plainly.

I scoot my body closer to hers and lean over, and she has her eyes closed.

"Seriously, Elena, what's wrong? Did I do something?" I say impatiently.

"No, you didn't," she says.

"You're fucking lying," I respond.

"There's no need to curse at me," she snaps back.

"If you stop fucking being a child and just say what's bothering you, then I wouldn't need to curse. So just tell me what the fuck is wrong," I say angrily.

Elena turns to me and sits up. I sit up along with her and stare at her directly in her eyes.

"The fucking problem is that I thought we were going to celebrate tonight the fact that I got the job. But it's already 11 o'clock, and I don't feel like celebrating anymore," she says annoyed.

_Oh shit_. Now I feel like a complete asshole. It complete slipped my mind that Elena and I were going to celebrate her getting a job. Fuck.

"Babe…" I start off with.

"Don't fucking 'babe' me right now, Damon. I don't want to hear it right now," I can tell she's so upset over this because she turns away from me.

"Hey, don't turn away from me," I say as I place my hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to face me again.

After a moment of silence, and my pleading with her to look at me, she finally does. All I see in her eyes are disappointment and hurt. _Fuck_.

"Elena, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to stay that long at the Grill. It just kinda happened. I'm so sorry, babe. Let me make it up to you. I can take you out to dinner this weekend if you want. Or whatever. Anything you want me to do, I will. Just to prove to you that I'm sorry that I missed out on our celebration activities for you getting a job," I say sincerely.

"You'll do anything?" She looks at me questioningly.

"Anything," I confirm.

"Okay, so on Sunday then, you're going to help me, Jenna, and Ric help my best friend, Caroline, move in," she says triumphantly.

I knew I'd somehow be dragged into this. And I honestly don't want to. But then again, I can't really say no to her if I practically ditched her to get drunk with people I don't even know.

"Okay," I agree.

"Really? No fight?" She asks surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, I didn't come home right after work to celebrate with you for getting your first job, so it's what I could do for you since I was a total asshole. Not to mention the fact that I was rude about asking you what was wrong," I sigh.

"Aww, Damon cares!" She says excitedly.

I do actually care. That's the problem. Elena has me wrapped around her little finger.

"I guess I do…" I say.

"Well, yay! You get to meet my best friend!" She says.

"Whoopee," I mock.

Elena slaps me on the chest and pouts at me.

"I'm kidding, babe," I say teasingly.

"Since when did you start calling me babe? You said it earlier on the phone when I called you," she questions.

"Oh, uh, I don't really know. It just kinda came out. I don't have to call you that if you don't want it," I say shyly.

"No, no, no. It's completely fine. I was just wondering. Are you sure that's okay if you call me 'babe?' Wouldn't that be violating this whole 'friends with benefits' thing with got going on?" she asks worriedly.

"I don't think it would?" I say unsurely.

Elena looks at me and I can't tell by the way she's looking at me if it's a good thing or a bad thing. All I know is that I now feeling uneasy.

"Well, okay. I still don't know how these friends with benefits relationships work, but I'm going out on a limb with you," she explains.

"Don't worry! If it gets too serious for the both of us, we can just end the benefits part and still be friends. I mean, that's what we were first right? Friends?" I say.

"Damon, you and I both know that we were not friends first," she teases.

"Okay, you got me there. But I'm just saying, we became friends after that first night. And the benefits happened," I say dismissively.

"Alright, whatever you say. But I'm tired. Let's go to bed now. Or at least I'm going to. I don't know about you," she yawns.

"Yeah, I'll sleep too. I drank a lot tonight," I yawn too.

"Oh, before we go to sleep, Ric told you that I'm moving in the first weekend of July and then Jenna's the following weekend, right?" She asks.

I nod my head and lay back down. Elena lays back down beside me and places her arm across my chest. My arm goes under her head, and I pull her closer to me.

"Goodnight babe," I say.

"Goodnight," she says back sweetly as she kisses my cheek.

* * *

It's too damn early to be moving shit around on a Sunday morning. Especially after last night. Not that anything spectacular happened, But Elena and I were just all over each other. So much sex. We practically spent all of Saturday fucking. And pretty much the whole week after I came home stumbling drunk. Right when I got home, we'd eat dinner then have sex. Work, eat, sex. Repeat. I don't even know how that's possible. The only time we weren't fucking was when we decided to eat or if I was at work. But even during the eating, there was still teasing.

I've met Caroline and she's just a little bundle of joy. Sarcasm intended. She's too fucking chipper at 11 a.m. on a Sunday morning.

_Elena and I knocked on the apartment door after Elena called up to Caroline saying that we were here. _

"_I don't get why we have to help her move when we're technically not even helping her move," I groaned. _

"_We're helping her move in, not move. We have to help her pack and get settled in," she snapped at me. _

"_Fine, fine whatever. I'm doing this for you. Not for her," I said annoyed. _

"_Good," she laughed. _

_When the door opened, we were greeted with a woman who had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She immediately dropped what she was holding and shrieked. _

"_ELENA!" She proceeded to wrap her arms around Elena to pull her into a tight embrace. Elena returned the hug back with the same enthusiasm._

"_Oh my god, Care, it has been too long!" Elena exclaimed._

"_It has! Oh my god, I'm so glad you were able to come," Caroline said happily. _

"_Me too!" Elena responds. _

_I cough to let my presence be known and the girls disengage from their embrace. Elena turns to me and Caroline looks at me up and down. _

"_I'm so sorry, Damon. Caroline, this is, uh, my friend, Damon Salvatore. Damon, this is my childhood best friend, Caroline Forbes," Elena introduced us to each other. _

_I stuck my hand out and Caroline shook it firmly. _

"_It's finally nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you," Caroline said. _

"_It's my pleasure to meet you. Really now? I haven't heard that much about you, but I hope all you've heard about me is good," I said charmingly. _

"_Maybe, you'll never know. I can't break girl code," Caroline teased. _

"_Oh shut up, Care," Elena interjected. _

"_Aww, don't be shy babe. It's okay if you tell our dirty secrets to her," I teased. _

_Caroline raised her eyebrow at me and shot Elena a look that didn't go unnoticed by me. _

"_Okay whatever. So are we going to help you or what?" Elena asked. _

"_Oh right! Come in, come in! Klaus went out to get breakfast and he should be back any minute now," Caroline said as she welcomed us in. _

After we walked into her apartment, we helped her unpack some of their things and when Klaus came back, we ate a bit. Klaus seems nice. I like him, me and him can definitely be friends. He has that same level of arrogance that I do and that's probably why we get along so well. He's British too, and I love how the Brits drink. Caroline, on the other hand, will not stop looking at me like she's trying to figure out a puzzle. She's nice, but she needs to stop looking at me.

"Caroline, stop looking at me," I say as I open another box, which by the way, they have so much. And they're all full of clothes, that I'm going to assume is Caroline's.

"I'm not," she retorts back.

"Don't lie to yourself, blondie. You're practically staring at me. Did you forget that your boyfriend is right there?" I bit back.

"You're full of yourself," she snaps back.

"I have every right to be. I mean, have you seen me?" I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

"Ugh! You're so annoying. I don't get what Elena sees in you!" She throws her hands up in the air.

"She sees a lot of me every day," I say jokingly as I start to unpack what's in the box, which are clothes.

"Oh my god, go away. I'm so done with you," Caroline sighs exasperatedly.

"Sorry, no can do. I promised your friend I'd help you get settled in, so that's exactly what I'm doing," I say plainly.

"What's going on in here?" Elena says as she walks into the living room.

"Nothing, Caroline and I here are getting to know each other," I say nonchalantly.

"No, we are not. If anything, he's an egotistical ass who thinks that I keep staring at him," she says frustrated.

"It's because she is staring at me! I see her glancing at me from the corner of my eye and it's kind of creepy," I shake my head.

"Okay, the both of you need to knock it off. Damon, go help Klaus move the mattress on the bed frame or whatever. Or rearrange things. I don't know, just get away from Caroline," Elena says.

I shrug and stop unpacking. I stand up and move my way around the apartment.

"Klaus, where are you?" I call out.

"In the bedroom, mate," he says back.

As I make my way towards the bedroom, I notice how many pictures have been put up on the walls since we started. It's already two in the afternoon, and we've made good progress. When I enter the room, I see Klaus looking at the bed frame and mattress.

"Care to help me?" He asks.

"Sure, but are you sure that's where Caroline wants the bed to be?" I say as I look at the bed being not centered in the middle of the wall.

"I think…" He trails off.

"You better call her in here for approval," I suggest.

"You're right," he says and hollers out, "Caroline, love, can you come in here for a second?"

I shuffle around the room, unpacking things out of the box and folding it neatly.

When Caroline enters the room, she immediately yells at me.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Well, I thought I was helping you guys unpack until we wait for your approval on where the bed should go," I state obviously.

"No! Don't unpack anything in this room! I'm going to unpack this room. All you and Klaus need to do is just move the bed," she glances over at the bed and her eyes bug out.

"Is there something wrong, love?" Klaus says hesitantly.

"It's not centered!" She exclaims.

"Oh my god, I'm out of here," I say frustrated.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You can't go anywhere, you need to help Klaus center it," Caroline demands.

"Fine," I say as I walk towards one side of the bed as Klaus goes to the other.

We both lift from the bed frame and move accordingly on Caroline's definition of what 'centered' is. After about 10 minutes of constantly inching back and forth the room, she's finally satisfied. I sit down on the floor and sigh.

I look at Klaus and ask him, "How do you put up with it man?"

He gives me a grin and says, "I just do. I love her a lot and it doesn't really phase me."

I nod my head and smile at him. I admire the love Klaus has for Caroline. I highly doubt I'd be able to handle Caroline. She's just a bit too uptight and neurotic for my taste. A bit of a control freak too. Definitely not for me. I wonder if I'll be able to find a love like that one day. I thought Katherine was the _one_, but that didn't work out. Maybe Elena? Wait, no. That definitely wouldn't work out. We're just supposed to be friends and roommates. Can I honestly see myself falling in love with her? _Probably_.

My train of thought is broken when I feel two arms wrap themselves around my neck.

"What are you doing sitting down?" It's Elena.

I turn to face her and stand up, pulling her into an embrace, "Oh, you know. Just resting. Caroline's a bit too much for me to handle."

"Hey! That's my best friend," Elena pouts.

"I know, she's _your_ best friend. Doesn't necessarily mean she's going to be mine," I tease.

Elena rolls her eyes at me and I laugh, "Well you can go home if you want to. They're pretty much all settled in now. Klaus is just going to get groceries and Caroline and I are going to catch up."

"Is that code for me to go home?" I smirk.

"Kinda…" she says adorably.

"Don't worry about it, babe. I'll go home and probably just hang out at the Grill. Come by after if you want. Or I'll just see you at home?" I suggest.

"Umm about that…" She trails off.

I look at her unsurely, "Yeah?"

"Well, I'm going to spend the night here, if that's okay. Just so me and Caroline can catch up. There's a lot to catch up on," she explains.

"There's no need to explain yourself, don't worry about it," I say nonchalantly, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yeah, I get it. Girl time. Do what you gotta do. It's not like I can tell you what to do and not to do," I say calmly.

"That's true," she says.

"Yup. So I'll get going now," I say a bit coldly as I turn around to walk out of the bedroom.

When I enter the living room, I see Klaus and Caroline cleaning up.

"Well, I'm going to head home now. It was nice to meet the both of you. I'm pretty sure I'll be seeing the both of you again soon," I say politely.

Caroline and Klaus walks towards me and Klaus sticks out his hand, "Nice to meet you mate, let's go grab drinks one time."

"Definitely," I agree.

I turn to Caroline and she opens her arms for me. I guess I could hug her. I wrap my arms loosely around her. And when I pull back, she says, "I'm glad I met you. Even though I can't stand you."

"Right back at you, blondie," I say back.

"Stop calling me blondie!" She exclaims.

Just as I'm about to say something, Elena walks into the room and looks between Caroline and I. I smirk at her and walk over to Elena. I kiss her on the cheek and say, "I'll see you later, babe."

I pull back from her face and she has this undecipherable look on. I wonder what she's thinking.

"I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" She asks.

"You know how to reach me," I reply back as I open the door to the apartment.

"Bye, Damon," she says before I close the door.

"Bye, babe," I say quietly as I shut the door.

I guess it's time to go see what's going on at the Grill on a Sunday night.

* * *

What is that incessant ringing sound? It's too early in the morning. Or at least I think it is. I open my eyes and reach over to grab my cell phone. _Shit_, Elena's calling me. But before I pick up the phone, I feel movement on the bed. I freeze and everything that happened last night after I left Caroline's comes rushing back to me. The amount of alcohol I consumed when I arrived at the bar. The strawberry blonde who I shamelessly flirted with while being intoxicated, who is now in my bed waking up. I vaguely remember Matt looking at me like he wanted to say something to stop me, but didn't. I now definitely remember going back to my apartment and having sex with her. The sex was mediocre to say the least. I uncover the blankets and thankfully I'm wearing pajama pants and she's wearing lingerie instead of nothing.

My phone keeps ringing and I know it's Elena calling, so I decide to pick it up.

"Hello?" I say barely above a whisper, not wanting to wake up the person next to me. Andrea? Was her name? Or was it Andie? Hell, I don't really care. I just want her out.

"Damon?" Elena says, "Why are you whispering?"

"Oh, uh," I say a bit louder as I get up from the bed, putting the covers back over the girl, walking out of the room into the kitchen, "I just woke up."

"It's like eleven already, on a Monday morning, how were you still sleeping?" She asks.

"I drank a little too much last night, and I called in earlier this morning saying I wasn't feeling well," I answer.

"Oh, well that's fine, I was wondering if you wanted to grab breakfast, now lunch I guess," she offers.

"Sure, did you want me to pick you up from Caroline's?" I ask.

"No, it's okay. I'm already on the way to your apartment. I'm just around the block, I can wait while you get ready," she says.

_Fuck_. How the hell am I supposed to get the chick in my bed out of it before Elena comes here? And it's not like she needs to knock. The doorman knows her and she has the key.

"Damon?" she says through the phone.

"Yeah? I'm still here. Sorry, I'm still trying to wake up," I lie straight through my teeth.

"Oh okay. Well I'm about to enter your building, see you in a bit," with that, Elena hangs up the phone.

I put my phone on the kitchen counter and walk quickly into the room and see the strawberry blonde getting dressed. Thank god, I don't have to tell her to leave.

"Good morning sweetie," she says.

"Good morning," I say hesitantly, standing in the doorway while she finishes getting dressed.

"Well last night was fun, let's do it again sometime. I left my number on your nightstand," she says as she walks towards me.

I move out of her way and she kisses me briefly on the lips. I pull back and I give her a forced smile.

"I'll walk you out," I say politely.

"Sure," she says as she walks in front of me and I follow her towards the front door.

When we get to the front door, I walk in front of her to open the door and right when I open the door, Elena's right there, looking down in her purse to find the keys.

"So I'll see you around," the girl I slept with says.

I notice Elena look up and I see a brief flash of pain cross her eyes, but it quickly disappears.

"See you," I say impatiently as she walks out of the door, completely ignoring Elena's presence

"Hey…" I trail off.

"Seriously, Damon? You slept with someone last night?" She says angrily.

"Yeah, I did. What's your point?" I retort back.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she snaps back.

"Good, because there shouldn't be a point. It's not like we're together. We just fuck. Don't take our fucking to heart," I say coldly.

Elena's eyes widen at what I say and I immediately regret what I said to her.

"Elena, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that…"

"No. My mistake. Where was I to think that what we were doing was going to end up with a happy ending. My mistake. We're just roommates, or going to be roommates. I'm going back to Caroline's before my meeting at two," she says dismissively as she starts to walk down the hallway.

I go after her in just my pajama pants. When I catch up to her, I grab her hand.

"Wait, Elena, let me explain," I say quickly.

"No, Damon. There's nothing to explain. We were only having sex with each other until we're roommates, that was the agreement. You decided to go have sex with another girl. I had no right to react the way I did for snapping at you. But I can't deal with being around you right now. I'll call you later," she explains as she shakes her hand out of my hold and walks towards the elevator.

I follow her and say, "But it wasn't like that! It was just sex."

"So then what do we do, Damon? Isn't it _just_ sex?" Elena looks at me knowingly.

There's a tirade of emotions going on in her. And I can see it in her eyes. There's hurt, pain, betrayal, and most of all, disappointment.

"No, it's just not sex!" I say exasperatedly.

"If it's not just sex, then what is it?" She asks bluntly.

"I don't know…" I say unsurely.

"Then it's just sex. That's what it is right? We just keep having sex until I move in. And if I wanted to, we keep having sex. But it doesn't work out like that," Elena explains, "You can have sex with whoever you want and I can have sex with whoever I want. We're _just _friends. Nothing more, nothing less."

I'm utterly speechless and I have no words to say to her.

"But Elena—"

"Damon, it's okay. I'm not mad at you. I'm just going to go back to Caroline's. I'm still going to be your roommate and friend. But I think sex is out of the question now," she finishes as she presses the elevator button.

"But why? Should it really matter if I had sex with another girl? Why can't we just keep having sex and doing what we're doing?" I ask, desperately needing to know the answer.

"I don't know," she says, avoiding the question.

"You're deflecting, Elena," I say coldly.

"It doesn't matter. We'll just be friends, have sex with whoever we want, and be roommates," she says.

"But what if the only person you want to have sex with is _you_?" I say, surprising her and most importantly, surprising myself.

Elena looks stunned for a moment, but quickly snaps out of it and says, "If I am the only person you want to have sex with you, then you shouldn't have had sex with that girl last night."

Before I could even respond, the elevator comes and Elena walks in. But this time, I don't follow her.

"I'll call you, Damon. I think Caroline wanted to get drinks this weekend. Have a good day," Elena gives me a small smile and then the elevator doors close.

I lean my head against the elevator doors and let out a frustrated sigh, slamming my fists on the door.

I'm such an idiot! How could I do that? How could I have sex with another girl knowing that Elena _is_ the only girl I want to have sex with? I might have been a little upset over the fact that she didn't come home with me last night after helping her move Caroline and Klaus in. I'm such an asshole. I don't know what to do anymore. I feel upset and disappointed. Disappointed because the look of disappointment that Elena had was enough to make me break down. It looked like I betrayed her and I can't ever get her trust back.

I lift my head up from the door and make my way back to my apartment, actually feeling sick with myself.

When I enter my apartment, I head straight for my room. I sit on my bed and see the note the girl left it.

_I had fun. Call me sometime if you want to have fun again. (212) 555-3021 - Andie Starr_

At least, I had her name right. I open the drawer in the night stand and I place the paper there.

I lay down on my bed, thinking of everything. How I feel. How Elena feels. How I made her feel because of my stupidity and impulsiveness. But most importantly, why am I feeling this way. I know I shouldn't care, but then again, I do care.

I close my eyes and fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

Bam! Chapter 9 donezo! I hope you all enjoyed it! I'll try and post another chapter by the end of next week. Please review and make my life by getting me to 100 reviews (: You guys are the best! Favorite/follow/review! It'd be pretty neat if you guys did! Thanks again!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Woo! I'm on a roll! I've been writing like crazy! AND this story got over 100 reviews! Let me do a little happy dance real quick! Haha, but here's chapter 10! I know some of you guys were upset? I think that's what I got from the reviews. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's a bit dramatic.. But meh! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10 **

* * *

I can't handle this. And when I mean _this_, I mean this separation from Elena. She hasn't spoken to me since Monday after she left and it's already Friday. I texted her on Tuesday morning to wish her luck on her first day of work and I never got a reply back. No 'thanks' or 'have a nice day.' Nothing. I messed up things with her.

If I'm being honest with myself, which I usually am in denial, I know my feelings for Elena run deeper than just a "I like you as my friend." It's way more intense than that. I don't want to say it out loud, but I think I'm falling in love with her. But I don't know how she felt about me. Maybe she only had sex with me to have sex with me? I don't think she's that type of girl though. Elena's too perfect to just have sex with me continuously. There had to be some underlying feelings there. But I won't say it out loud because if I do, it seems _real_.

When I walked into the office Tuesday morning, I ignored everyone as I walked to my office. Ric immediately flagged me down and knew something was wrong. I told him that I didn't want to talk about it. He tried to push me to talk about it, but I snapped at him to leave it alone. Ever since my little outburst, Ric has been avoiding any small talk with me and only comes to my office when he needs help with something or needs me to look over things before he submits it.

I've been miserable. I never knew how much my mood was based off of my interactions with Elena. I want to know what she's doing, how she's doing, everything. I flat out miss _her_. I've never missed anyone besides my mother. I'm constantly check my phone to see if she's called me or texted me, but nothing. I'm tempted to call Jenna and ask to speak with Elena, but Jenna's going to ask questions if I do that. And I feel if I drop by Caroline's, she probably already knows, so she'll more likely give me a lecture about how I handled things. I didn't mean to, it just happened. And I know I can't use the 'it was the alcohol's fault' when I'm still the one that did it. It wasn't the alcohol that had sex with Andie, I was the one that had sex with Andie. Maybe I should go over to Caroline's and talk to her about Elena.

I really had no idea that Elena would react that way. There's a small voice in the back of my head saying that she has some sort of feelings for me. But how am I supposed to really know how she feels if she doesn't make it blatantly obvious or if she doesn't even hint at anything? I mean, I'm a guy. I think that when a girl bends over, she's trying to imply something. Not that she's picking up something that dropped.

I'm going to regret this, but I have no other choice. I'm getting desperate. I grab my phone that's sitting on my desk and I scroll through my contacts, looking for Caroline's number that Elena happily put in my phone on Sunday, saying that if I ever needed something, Caroline might be able to help. This is obviously something I need help with. I select it and bring the phone to my ear, waiting for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Caroline, it's Damon," I greet.

"Oh do I have some words to say to you, mister. How dare you call me—" she starts off, but I immediately cut her off.

"Before you start to go on a full rant, can I just come over so I could talk to you about it? If you're going to yell at me and lecture me, I'd rather get it in person," I plead.

"Fine, come over whenever. Klaus is at work and won't be home till later," she answers shortly.

"Thank you. I'll be within an hour," I say.

"Whatever, bye," she hangs up.

I let out a sigh and place my phone back on the desk. I lean my head back and glance at the clock. 4:32. I check my emails one more time and look over my planner to see if I completed everything needed for today. Everything's all done for the day and set up for tomorrow. I clean up my desk and I walk out of my office, mentally preparing for myself for Caroline.

I decided to walk to Caroline's apartment building from work, which was only about a thirty minute walk. I didn't want to take a cab because I think walking would help me clear my head. But it didn't. It made me feel more anxious and stressed out.

I called up to Caroline's apartment and she made me beg for about five minutes as to why she should let me in. I can't stand this woman. I have no idea how Klaus does it.

When I knocked on the door, Caroline greets me without opening the door all way open.

"Hi. Are you going to let me in?" I say impatiently.

"Hi to you too. It depends, are you going to tell me why you're here?" She questions.

"I thought that's what that was downstairs! You know, when you made me beg to come in!" I exclaim, throwing my hands dramatically in the air.

"It was, but I'm just checking to make sure you know why you're here at my door," she says.

"Oh my god, I'm here because I want to talk to you about Elena. I know how much of an idiot I was for sleeping with Andie and I completely regret that. I'm here because I know if I talk to Jenna, she's going to immediately scold me for what I did and say that Elena can't move in with me anymore. I'm here because I completely messed things up with the one person that I desperately tried not to hurt, but I ended up doing so anyways," I repeat what I said downstairs, except adding the last part.

Caroline looks stunned at what I just said and immediately opens the door wider, letting me in. I nod my head and walk passed her and into the living room. I grab a seat on the sofa and put my head in my hands. I feel Caroline sit down next to me and I let out a sigh.

"So talk to me, Damon. What's up?" She starts off.

"Caroline, you know exactly why I'm here," I respond.

"I do, but I want you to talk to me about it. I know Elena's side, but I'd like to know yours before I can help either of you," she explains.

"Let's start from the beginning."

"Obviously," she retorts.

I lift my head up and give her a glare, which she sticks her tongue out at me. I lean my head back and stare straight up at the ceiling.

"So it happened on Sunday, around the time I left your apartment. Elena told me that she was staying the night so you guys could catch up and I told her I was fine with it. But to be completely honest, I wasn't. I don't know why, but I think it was my possessive side showing, which by the way, I didn't even know I had before. I know I shouldn't have felt that way because you guys haven't seen each other in a while, but I couldn't help it you know?

"I'm so used to seeing her every day that I just want to be around her all day, every day. I know it's not possible because I have to go to work and she's starting her job, but it's just a nice feeling to know at the end of the day, I'm coming home to her. So I decided to go to the Grill just to kick back and relax. I wasn't expecting to drink a lot, but I ended up doing so. I don't know where this chick came from, but she was right next to me and I started talking to her. I already had a few drinks in me, so I didn't really care. I just started talking and she listened. We kept drinking while conversing and I guess it came across as flirting because one thing led to another and we were back at my apartment. We hooked up and that was that. What woke me up was my cell phone ringing and I saw that it was Elena. She asked me if I wanted to have lunch. I, of course, said yes, but I didn't realize how close she was to the apartment already and I didn't have the chance to kick Andie out yet. Thankfully, when I walked back into my room, Andie was already getting dressed.

"But, as I was walking out Andie, Elena was right at the door," I pause and glance at Caroline. She's looking at me, but she nods her head, letting me know she's not going to interrupt me.

"The look on Elena's face was something I never wanted to see in my life. She looked shocked, upset, hurt, betrayed, but what got me the most was that she looked disappointed. I was speechless at first until Andie said something and walked out the door. Right when Andie walked away, Elena immediately snapped at me. At first, I was a bit irritated over it because I didn't understand the big deal. But after I said something that I know crossed a line, I realized how big of a deal it really was to me and to her. I tried talking it out with her, but she was reluctant to talk about it. All she said was that our friends with benefits stage is over and all we're going to be is just friends and roommates. But I don't think that's possible because there are these feelings that I have for her and I don't know what to do.

"I've been miserable since that day. And I haven't spoken to her since. I tried talking to her on Tuesday, but she didn't respond. I feel like I shouldn't suffocate her, but then I want to talk to her. I just want to be around her. I flat out miss her," I finish, closing my eyes.

After I finish saying what I've been feeling and thinking, it's silent for a moment.

"Wow," Caroline says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"I had no idea you felt this way about her," she explains, "I mean, I could see that you care a lot about her, but not to this extent."

"Well, I do. And I can't help it. To be honest, I think I'm falling in love with her too," I confess, looking at Caroline straight in the eye.

"You're what?! Falling in love with her?!" Caroline gasps.

"Yeah, I think I am. And it scares the hell out of me," I sigh, leaning my head back on the couch.

"I don't know if that's a good or bad thing," she says confused.

"I don't know either. I've been in love once, or at least, I think I have been. But the way I feel for Elena, it hurts in my chest like I can't breathe, and I know I have never felt this way about anyone," I explain.

"Well, all I can tell you is that Elena's not really in the best shape either. I know she's miserable, but her being her won't admit anything and just acts like she's fine," Caroline reveals.

"Wait what?" I ask confusedly.

"Elena's like that. She doesn't really talk about things unless you pressure her into telling you. Or if she's really upset, she'll just tell you because she's that bothered by it. She talked to me about what happened on Monday when she came over right after she just left. And to be honest, I was a bit surprised. She was really upset when she came back and I didn't know what the hell happened, but she just started talking and told me everything," Caroline says.

"Oh," I say, not entirely sure what to say.

"Yeah, she just talked about the situation and how she felt about it. Not exactly about how she feels about you. So I can't really help you there. But from knowing Elena my entire life, she must feel strongly about you if she's that upset over what happened. Because Elena hasn't had a relationship since high school. She dated in college, but it was never serious," Caroline comments.

"Why?" I ask curiously.

"Well after Elena's parents died, it was just a difficult time for her. She almost didn't go to college because her junior year was just terrible. She was barely passing and she had a boyfriend at the time, I think his name was Ian, but that ended during senior year. He was really her the only person who could keep her afloat from all the stress and what not. But luckily, Elena realized how much Ian was just weighing her down, so she got her shit together and focused," Caroline finishes explaining.

"Wow, I didn't know about all of that. I mean, I knew about her parents' death, but not what happened after," I say dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I figured she wouldn't share that with you. But that's Elena for you. She doesn't like letting people know what happened to her because she doesn't want them to get sad for her. She's still dealing with it," she says.

"So I shouldn't say anything about how I feel about her huh?" I ask.

"In my opinion, I wouldn't. It might push her away. But it's your decision," she offers.

"I don't think I will… It probably won't help our situation," I say.

"It may or may not. Who knows. Just move in together still. But most importantly, you guys still have to hash everything out," Caroline says.

"Will she?" I ask hopeful.

"She will, just let her do it on her own terms. Don't pressure her into talking to you. Let her come to you. She's dealing with it in her own way, when she's ready to talk to you, she will," she advises.

"Okay, okay. I'll just keep myself preoccupied this weekend by spending time with my brother," I pause and lift my head up to look at her, "Can you please not tell her that I stopped by?"

"I can't guarantee anything, Damon. Girl code!" She says.

"Okay, okay. Fine," I sigh.

"But don't worry. I don't bring you up in conversations, she does. So don't worry, I won't say anything," she promises.

I don't pester Caroline about what Elena says about me.

"Thank you, Caroline, I owe you one," I give her a small smile.

"No problem!" She smiles at me, "Would you like to stay for dinner? Klaus is cooking tonight, and it's usually good! Unless he goes off on one of his health kicks."

I laugh and shake my head, "Thanks for the offer, Caroline. But I think I'm just going to have a night-in to myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I think I just need to relax. Thanks, though. It means a lot," I genuinely say.

"Of course, as much as we don't get along, I care about Elena. And for some unknown reason, Elena cares about you, which I automatically have to care about you too," she teases.

"Aw, you care! I'm flattered," I say, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Oh, get over yourself, Salvatore," she laughs.

"Ouch, last naming me?" I put my hands over my chest.

"Yes, I am," Caroline let out a chuckle.

"Well, okay, I can't really control you, but I don't think Klaus can either," I say teasingly as I stand up from the couch.

Caroline's jaw drops and I laugh, "Only kidding."

She stands up and hits me playfully on the shoulder, "You better be!"

"Ouch, now abusing me? I don't know if I can be your friend," I sigh.

"Oh shut up," she smiles and leads me to the door and I follow.

Caroline opens the door for me and before I walk out, I say, "Thanks again, Caroline, I really mean it. You're the first person I've talked to about this."

"No problem, Damon. I like to help people," she says honestly.

"Well, I guess I'll see you. Or call you," I say as I walk out of the door.

"Bye Damon! Don't be a stranger!" She calls out to me.

I walk down the two flight of stairs, out of the building, and head home early on a Friday night. As tempting as it is to go the Grill right now, I won't because I do not want to make the same mistake even though I know Elena won't be coming over. I'd rather not risk it.

* * *

Last night was nice. It was pleasant to just stay in and do absolutely nothing except to watch TV. God, I feel like such a girl—watching TV to fill the void until Elena calls me. Stefan called me last night, asking me if I wanted to grab an early lunch today. Me being an ass didn't say yes right away, but I ended up agreeing. It's been a while since I've seen little brother. I wonder what's going through his head.

The funny thing is, is that Stefan and I used to be really close before he slept with Katherine. We became close when I came back from boarding school. He was just starting high school, and I was entering my senior year. I would be overly protective of him over every person that looked at him the wrong way and Stefan being Stefan would calm me down before I acted out on impulse. Then I went away to college and he went to the west coast for his education. But we were still close through the distance. There are times where I miss the close bond we once had, and I honestly think it could get back to that, it's just strained at the moment.

A knock on the door breaks my thoughts and I get up from the sofa. I open the door and it's Stefan.

"Hello brother," I greet, extending my hand out.

Stefan takes my hand and shakes it, "Damon, ready to go eat?"

"Yup, where'd you have in mind?" I ask.

"The Grill if that's fine," Stefan offers.

"Sure, sure," I say, not really wanting to go there, but I don't really care.

I close my front door and follow Stefan down the hallway. As we reach the elevator, it's awkward. It's not that I hate Stefan, I thank him for sleeping with Katherine so I don't have to deal with her, but it still blindsided me. When the elevator comes up, we both enter it and the elevator ride down to the lobby is even more awkward if that's possible. I don't get how this is what our relationship has become when we used to be inseparable when we were teens. Stefan broods too much, that's the number one difference between us. He thinks his shit through, thoroughly, and then there's me, who will do whatever whenever without a single thought.

Stefan and I still haven't said anything to each other and we've reached the lobby. I decide to leave broody and walk out of the elevator first. I glance back and see he's right behind me. At least he's not too involved with his thoughts.

We walk through the hustle and bustle of the city and make our way to The Grill. As we enter, I notice it isn't too empty, but not overly crowded for the lunch rush. The hostess greets us and directs us to the table. We follow her to a booth near the bar. Good, just in case I get overly annoyed with Stefan, I can sneak away to the bar for a bit. While we're seated, I glance through the menu, even though I already know what I want—chicken wings with bleu cheese and a glass of bourbon—I do it to be polite. I place my menu down and I see Stefan staring at me.

"Is there something on my face?" I say annoyed.

Stefan looks as if I caught him stealing something, but it's in my nature to call people out on things.

"No no… you just look different," he observes.

As I'm about to ask what he means, the waiter comes by and takes our orders. Stefan orders a burger with a coke and I order my meal. He shoots me a glare when he hears that I want bourbon in the early afternoon and I shrug, rolling my eyes.

When the waiter walks away, I immediately ask Stefan, "So what did you mean by that I look different?"

"I'm not sure. You seem happier," he notes.

"Well, I guess?" I say unsurely.

"I'm just saying what I see," he says defensively.

"But I'm not happy at the moment, Stefan, that's the thing," I confess.

"What, why?" He asks concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it," I say dismissively.

"Oh, it's a girl isn't it?" He teases.

"Stefan, knock it off," I say impatiently.

"It is! You're in love! That's the look I couldn't think of! You have the same look that I used to have when I used to date Lexi!" He says triumphantly.

"Okay, we all know you and Lexi were supposed to be together. But that didn't work out because of the distance," I say, trying to get the conversation away from me.

"That's true, but we still talk from time to time," he agrees, "But hey! Don't try to make the conversation about me!"

I roll my eyes and say, "Okay, what do you want to know?"

Stefan smirks and says, "Well, tell me about her. What's she like? Who is she? How'd you guys meet?"

"I feel like I fucking girl discussing this with you," I retort.

"I'm your brother, it's normal," he says nonchalantly.

"Obviously if you slept with my ex-girlfriend," I remark.

Stefan leans back and starts to brood.

"Oh my god, brother, I'm kidding. Don't start brooding on me now. I've moved on from Katherine, there's no bad blood between us. How many times am I going to have to tell you that before you get it through your horrible haircut?" I joke, trying to get him off his broodiness.

"I'm sorry, Damon. You know I am, I never meant to tear you guys apart. It's just Katherine doesn't really take no for an answer…" he trails off.

"Stefan, don't worry about it, if anything, it was a blessing in disguise. But I'm already messing everything up with the girl that I'm falling in love with," I confess so openly to Stefan.

"Are you—"

"Yes, Stefan, now shut up and be the good brother I know you are and listen to me vent," I cut him off.

"Okay, okay. You have my full undivided attention," he says as the food arrives at our table.

So I start from the beginning—when I met Elena and how I slept with her. At first, Stefan's reaction was rolling his eyes because that's very typical of me in any situation. But then I went on to explain how that affair became more than that and how I opened up to her about the passing of our mother. He looked shocked and he asked why I opened up to her about that when I don't even mention much to it to Stefan. My only response to him was that I trust her. Then I tell him about the moving in and he looks absolutely surprised, but doesn't comment on it. I confess about the whole friends with benefits ordeal and he shakes his head at me. I explain to him that it worked out at first, but then I messed it up by sleeping with another girl.

"When she arrived at the apartment that late morning, I just freaked out and it didn't help that Andie was still there. I honestly have no idea if I would have told her about it, but she found out anyways. Elena left right after that and said she'd talk to me soon, but I don't know when soon is, so I've been miserable ever since. I don't want to pressure her into talking to me by suffocating her, but I just miss her, Stefan. And before you say, it's my fault, believe me Stef, I know. It is my fault. But I just don't know what to do," I finish my story.

I finish eating to and wipe my face, waiting for Stefan to say something as he continues to eat. Damn, slow eater.

"Well, damn, Damon," Stefan starts out.

"What," I say boredly.

"You're in love," he says thoughtfully.

"I said that earlier, is there anything else you have to say?" I ask impatiently.

"Well, I think that if you love her, or at least starting to, you should tell her," he offers.

"It's not that simple, as much as I'd love for it to be that simple, it's just not," I say sadly.

"Why?" He asks.

"We both come with a lot of baggage. She has her own issues. And I obviously have mine. But I think the number one problem we're going to have is her trusting me because I already lost it the minute I opened the door and she saw another woman leaving my, technically our, apartment," I explain.

"Can't you just explain that to her that it was a mistake?" He asks naively.

"I tried, Stefan," I sigh.

"Well, try harder," he suggests.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, prove to her that what you guys were doing wasn't just about sex. There was more to it. And most importantly, don't have sex with other woman. You have to remain exclusive for this one girl," he points out.

"But I don't know how to do that. You realize that while we were doing our whole friends with benefits thing, Elena was the only person I wanted to have sex with. Having sex with Andie was a moment of weakness for me," I admit.

"Then that's all you can do, brother. Just wait for her, and if she's really worth it and from what you're telling me, she is worth it for you," Stefan says softly.

"Okay, okay, I'll try, Stefan," I say and call over the waiter, "Can we get our check?"

He nods his head and walks away from the table.

"You paying or I'm paying?" I say, trying to break up the intense conversation we just had.

"I'll pay, I invited you out. It's the least I can do," he offers.

"Well shit, pay all you want," I laugh.

Stefan lets out a laugh and gives the waiter his card as he walks by, without looking at the bill.

"Still assuming you make good money?" I comment.

"Yup, I don't touch the money father gives me and I just put that away into a trust fund for my future kids," he says proudly.

"Well, good. Cause for god's sake, if father gave me money, I wouldn't even been working," I say a bit cruelly.

"We all know that's not true," he says.

"Oh but it is, baby brother," I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Ugh, go away. I'm not a girl you can seduce by doing that," he makes a disgusted face.

"Oh baby bro, you have no idea what I can do to you," I tease.

"Stop, just stop. I think I liked it more when you made me beg for your forgiveness," Stefan lets out a chuckle.

"Do you want me to?" I offer, smiling.

"No, please don't. I'm still trying to work things out with Lexi," he reveals, and takes the bill and card from the waiter as he passes by.

"You're what?! Really?!" I ask dumbfounded.

"Yeah…" he says shyly, "I'm trying. After that whole Katherine fiasco, it just made me realize that the most important two people in my life are you and her."

"Oh what? Stefan loves me? This is brand new information," I tease.

"Okay ass, way to ruin the moment, but seriously. Yeah, I want to work things out with Lexi, and I know things between us are just starting to get better again, so I'm hopeful!" He says happily.

I smile at Stefan and nod my head approvingly.

"Shall we go?" He nods his head to the door.

"Yeah, let's go," I slide out of the booth and Stefan follows.

We start to walk out of the Grill and Matt's walking in, I greet him and let him know I'll see him later most likely. When we step out onto the street, I turn to Stefan and ask, "So what're your plans today?"

He glances at me and shrugs, "Not really sure, did you have anything in mind?"

"No, not really. Wanna go to a baseball game? I'm not sure if the Yankees or Mets are playing, but I'm pretty sure one has to be playing today," I offer.

"Sure, why not. We both don't like baseball, but it's our excuse to drink and silently make fun of the people who make a fool out of themselves," he lets out a chuckle.

"That's true. I can't wait for basketball season again, the Knicks will get further this year," I remark.

"We'll see brother, going to school on the west coast made me a bit of a Warriors fan," Stefan says.

"Just because you went to Berkeley and what not," I roll my eyes.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with going there, you went to Columbia," he spits back.

"I'm not saying anything negative about your school, I'm just merely pointing out the obvious," I raise my hands in defense.

"Whatever," he says bitterly.

Stefan has always been a bit bitter since he was in high school because he didn't get accepted into any of the Ivy Leagues, but it's not that Berkeley's not a bad school, it might have been that he wanted to go to school with me. I don't talk about school that much with Stefan.

"Anyways, I'm going to go back to my house to change and look up who's playing today. I'll call you?" I ask.

"Yeah that's fine, I need to run some errands real quick, just let me know," he answers.

"Okay, see you in a bit," I pat his shoulder and walk back towards my apartment.

* * *

Right when I enter my apartment, I look up to see who's playing today. I see that the Yankees are playing the Oakland A's, so I call Stefan to let him know. Right when he picks up, there's a knock at my door.

"Hold on, Stefan, someone's at the door," I say.

"No worries," he responds.

I walk to the door with my phone pressed against my ear. I don't bother asking who it is and just open the door wide open. It's _Elena_.

"Elena," I breathe out.

"She's there? Just call me later, brother. We can watch a game next time," Stefan says acceptingly.

"Okay," I say stunned, and slip my phone into my back pocket.

"Hi…" she says shyly.

"Hey, come in come in," I say a bit too rushed.

Elena hesitates to enter, but reluctantly does it. She walks passed me and I close the door, following her into the living room. She takes a seat on the sofa and I sit next to her, except I put a bit of a distance between us instead of how I usually sit close to her.

She looks… confused? Even though she looks confused, she's still as beautiful even though it's been almost a week since I've seen her. She looks tired too, but I can only assume that it's from her starting her job. There's an awkward silence between us and neither of us are saying anything.

Deciding to break the silence, I start out, "How are you, Elena?"

She looks a bit surprised that I decided to say something first and I give her a small smile.

"I'm good, a bit tired with starting work, but I love my job. I'm learning so much and I get to help my boss with reading over manuscripts and what not," she tells me, "How have you been?"

"Good, I guess," I say nonchalantly, I don't want her to know that I've been miserable since the last time we spoke.

"Ah, I see," she says awkwardly.

Another awkward moment of silence. Why are things between us so difficult right now? We used to be able to just talk to each other about everything and anything. Whatever pissed her off about me, she'd tell me. Whatever pissed me off about her, I would tell her. But now, there are no words to be said between us. But our silence speaks volumes.

"Look, Elena."

"Damon," we say at the same time.

"You first," she offers.

"No, you first. You're the one that came over," I say a bit harshly.

Elena nods her head and starts to speak, "I had no idea what to expect between us. I thought you were extremely attractive and I was pretty sure you knew you were attractive. Even though that's supposed to turn off women, it made me want you just a bit more. We had sex the first time we met. And I don't do that. But all matters of what I usually do went out the window. I wasn't expecting us to be friends and get along insanely well. Even though you piss me off so much in a day, at the end of it all, you make me laugh. You asked me to move in with you and at first, I thought it was odd because one, we didn't really know each other, and two, we've slept together. But I was like, this is the type of person I would want to come home to after a long day at work. So of course I agreed to it."

There are butterflies in my stomach. I have no idea where's she's going with this. So I decide to remain silent.

She continues, "Then you decided to offer this 'friends with benefits' idea. We've all seen _No Strings Attached_ or _Friends with Benefits_, and we know from other people's experiences that they never work out. No matter how much they say they won't fall for each other, they end up doing so. I couldn't believe I agreed to that too. So we slept together. _A lot_. Believe me, I love the sex between us. The fire's always there between us.

"But then, when I came back here after I spent the night at Caroline's, you opened the door and you were walking a girl out," her voice cracks.

"Elena," I start off, "You know it didn't mean anything."

"Then what does it mean when we have sex?" She spits back.

I don't know what to say, so I put my head down and she keeps talking.

"I was hurt, Damon. I thought we were going somewhere with whatever the hell we were doing. But we weren't. That's when I realized we weren't."

"But—"

"Let me finish talking, Damon," she cuts me off and continues, "I realized from that moment that I was starting to develop feelings for you. I realized I had to stop myself from feeling how I felt about you because _that_ was when I realized you had the potential to break me. And I don't know if we were going to go further than our hook ups, but I know that I would not be able to handle another heartbreak. After my parents died, it was hard for me to feel. I felt empty and lost, but most of all, sad. I'm at a better place than I was right after everything happened. But, there are times where I still get sad over it. Not like depressed-suicidal sad, but just sad. But to get myself out of my funk, I tell myself that my parents would be proud of who I am today.

"I asked Jenna about you and she said that you were a good guy through the façade of being a player. The only thing she said was that she didn't know if you'd ever actually settle down after what happened with your last relationship. I didn't ask Jenna what happened because it's your story to tell me, if you want to tell me. But I knew I couldn't risk it because I have trust issues to no extent. My last serious boyfriend cheated on me and seeing you walk out another girl, made me relive that all over again. It's not that I don't trust you, Damon, but from a relationship standpoint, I can't say I would be able to trust you.

"So, from where I think we should stand, I think it's best for the both of us if we stop having sex with each other and just be friends," she concludes.

I don't know what to say. My heart feels like it's breaking. She started to have feelings for me. But she doesn't want to pursue me because she can't trust me. She obviously can't see that I'm falling for her too. I'm falling for her because of who she is, not for how she looks. The way she nuzzles her face into my chest right before we go sleep. The way she speaks so passionately about the people she loves and the things she loves. But most importantly, the way she accepts me for who I am. I guess I'm just not good enough for her.

"Okay," I say shortly.

"Okay?" Elena asks surprised.

"Yeah, I mean, you're set on it and I won't stop you. You're right though, I'm Damon Salvatore, I don't do the 'in love, let's get married and have the house with the white picket fence.' It's fine, Elena. Don't worry about it," I say dismissively.

"I didn't expect you to take it that calmly?" She says unsurely.

"Well how did you want me to react, Elena? Did you want me to cry and beg you to give me another chance? To prove to you that I can change because you'd be the person I'd want to change for? Or did you want me to lash out and get mad at you? I'm good, Elena. You have nothing to worry about," I say, looking directly at her eyes.

I see a flash of pain, but it quickly goes away and Elena forces a smile.

"Okay, I believe you. As long as we can still be friends and everything. Still roommates right?" She asks hopeful.

"Yup, definitely," I nod my head.

"Great," she stands up, "I better be going now, Caroline wants me to help her with some things."

I mirror her action and she steps in front of me. All of a sudden, Elena wraps her arms around my waist, pulling me into an embrace. I instinctively wrap my arms around her. She mumbles something.

"What?" I ask curiously.

"I just said, 'I'm glad you're not mad at me,'" she says as she leans back, looking up at me.

I look down at her and I give her a small smile, "Never."

I gently give her a kiss on the forehead and she hugs me tighter. Elena's the first to pull away from our embrace and she gives me a smile. I smile back and she nods her head.

She starts to walk towards the door and I follow behind her. I open the door for her and she turns to me, "So… I'll talk to you soon okay?"

"But when you mean soon…" I smirk.

"Oh you know I didn't mean it, I just wanted to see you in person the next time I spoke to you!" Elena laughs.

"Well don't be a stranger, okay?" I say quietly while looking away, showing my insecurities.

"Hey," she touches my face, forcing me to look at her, "I won't okay?"

"Okay," I say hesitantly.

"Bye, Damon," she leans into kiss my cheek and I do the same.

"Later, Elena," I say as she starts to walk down the hallway.

I close the door and I turn around, leaning against it. I slowly fall against it and put my face into my hands.

The pain in my chest is still there. God, when she said to me that she couldn't trust me. I just lost it. Thankfully, I know how to hide my emotions really well. And Elena must not know me that well if she wasn't able to pick up on it. I don't even know how I feel anymore. It just feels like… I'm being poked with needles and they won't go away. How could I ever think that Elena would fall for me like how I was falling for her? She _stopped_ herself. I didn't realize it sooner, but now I do and I fell for her. I'm in love with her, but the sad part about this whole situation is that she'll never know.

I can't just stay at home and wallow away in my self-pity. Big deal, I'm in love with Elena, but she doesn't—more like won't—reciprocate the feelings back. If she wants to just be _friends_ and just be _roommates_. Fine, that's exactly what our relationship will be. She might think of it as being cold and distant, but that's who I am. And she's just going to have to accept it.

Fuck this, I'm going to go out tonight and hit the bars and clubs. Even though, my heart's telling me no, my mind's telling me I have to in order to get over the whole situation and most importantly, _her_. As much as I know at the back of my mind how destructive my behavior will be, it's what I need to do.

But… if I had to describe how I felt right now. I don't know what it would be.

Probably empty?

More like numb.

* * *

Yikes. Writing this chapter made me tear up a little. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review/favorite/follow the story and/or message me, whatever! Thank you guys so much for your support (:


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Wow, I didn't expect to get that many reviews on the last chapter!Thanks a lot you guys. You all are the best! I know a lot of you are a bit upset with what happened... But it's part of the story! It'll get better, maybe.. This chapter is kind of a filler? It depends on your interpretation of it. I would say there's about 10 more chapters left? But I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_Shit_. My head is throbbing as the clock's alarm is going off. What time is it? 7:30?! Shit, I need to be at Jenna's in thirty minutes. I slam my hand on the clock and roll out of bed.

Today is _the _day. The day that Elena moves in with me that is. I shouldn't have drank as much as I did. Thankfully, I didn't take anyone home with me last night. Although, these past couple of weeks, that's all I've been doing. Going to the Grill right after work. Drinking a bit. Conversing with an attractive woman. Then boom, sex to fill the void that Elena left. All just because she can't see herself being _with_ me because of my one mistake. As much as I regret sleeping with Andie that night, I don't get why Elena won't give me a chance. Given my track record, okay, yeah I would run for the hills too. But she should know me! I'm impulsive and act without thinking. I'm still not over it no matter how many girls I fuck to get her out of my system. My body craves for _her_. There are times where I've either had to fake an orgasm or imagine it was Elena I was having sex with. Those one night stands don't mean anything to me, they're just a way for me to release the frustration I have.

I'm not quite sure if Elena knows. I think she has an idea because I always brush her off when she asks me to have dinner. But it's not that we don't talk or see each other. We talk on a regular basis, and we're more into having lunch with each other these days on occasion. I've seen her a few times these past two weeks, but she's been busy with work and having to pack. That's perfectly fine with me because I'm going to have to see her every day and night anyways.

As I finish getting ready, my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say without looking at who called.

"Where the hell are you?" I realize it's Alaric.

"I'm on the way, what's the rush?" I ask annoyed.

"Hurry the hell up, it's already eight o'clock and Jenna's getting impatient," he said quickly, hanging up on me.

I quickly leave my apartment and rush my way across town to Jenna's place. When I get there, the door's open. But just to be polite, I knock on it anyways.

"Come in!" Jenna yells.

I walk in the apartment and see boxes everywhere.

"Well, isn't this just a mess?" I joke as I see Jenna taping up the remaining boxes.

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny. Can you start to move those boxes to the sidewalk? So that way when the moving truck comes, we could just load them up?" She asks politely.

"No problem," I answer, "Where's Ric and Elena?"

"They went to go grab breakfast," she replies as she glances over to me.

I nod my head and start to bring the boxes down. I absentmindedly move them down without paying attention to where I'm going and I accidently bump into someone, dropping the box. Thank god, it was only clothes.

"Oh sorry," I say, and notice that the person I bumped into was Elena.

"It's fine," she says and greets me by kissing my cheek.

I don't know why, but that's how Elena always greets me and bids me farewell. I know it's just supposed to be a friendly gesture, but I'm perfectly fine with just a hug. I feel like a kiss is just too intimate for us, even if it's on the cheek.

I bend over to pick up the box and start to walk outside. Elena calls after me, "Grab some food!"

"Sure!" I yell back, as I turn to see Ric directing the moving truck.

I stand by him and pat him on the back a bit hard, "Good morning, buddy."

"Ow, what the hell, Damon?" He turns to me, glaring.

"That's for yelling at me to haul my ass over here. You weren't even here when I arrived," I say bitterly.

"I had to get you here somehow," he replies coolly.

"I would have perfectly got here on my own without you pestering me," I say coldly.

"Oh, well I just wanted to be sure since you know, you've been coming into work late these past couple of weeks," he states.

"What's your point?" I look at him.

"I don't have a point, but what I would like to know is why," he asks knowingly.

I stare at him in disbelief, "If you think that it's because of Elena and I hooking up again, you're wrong. We stopped around the time Caroline moved in. And what I do in my personal life is my business. Not yours."

Ric raises his hands up in defeat, "Hey, I'm not implying anything. I just want to know why you've been coming into work late. What you and Elena do or don't do is your business."

"Yeah, it is," I say angrily and turn my back, walking back into the building.

When I re-enter the apartment, Elena calls me over to the kitchen to grab something to eat.

"Here, have something," she offers.

"No, it's okay. I'm not that hungry," I politely decline.

"Are you sure?" She asks concerned.

"Yup, I'm going to bring the rest of the boxes down. Are there any furniture items we have to bring?" I ask.

"No, not really. Just my desk and my dresser. Other than that, just the boxes full of my clothes and other things," she answers.

I nod and bring the boxes down. By the fifth time going down the two flights of stairs, I'm exhausted. I decide to take a breather and watch Ric direct the movers to put the boxes in the truck. Ric glances at me and I stick my middle finger up at him, grinning. He shakes his head and goes back to directing the movers. I head back up to the apartment and collapse on the couch, face down.

Out of nowhere, I feel something drop on my back.

"Ow, what the fuck!" I exclaim, lifting my head up.

Whatever's on my back starts to move and I realize it's a person. I turn around and see Elena laughing at me. My annoyance immediately goes away.

"Why do you enjoy seeing me in pain? I'm starting to think you're a sadist," I pout.

"I don't, I just think you're adorable," she smiles as she taps my nose playfully.

I flip my body over and Elena straddles me. _Seriously? _She just had to straddle me. My cock starts to slightly harden while we're in this position. My hands immediately go on her hips and I smirk up at her.

"Really, Elena? I thought we were over this stage," I wiggle my eyebrows at her.

She grabs my hands from her waist and interlaces our fingers together, bringing it in between us.

"Oh, we are. But, it's still fun to act like this," she teases.

My heart immediately tugs at what she just said. I don't get how Elena can say things like that. If she honestly says that she was starting to develop feelings for me, how can she still act like this? I mean wasn't the point of us stopping what we were doing was to not develop feelings? But she acts like this? All playfully teasing, which is seductive as hell still.

"Damon?" She breaks me out of her trance.

"Oh, what? Sorry, I blanked out for a bit," I say unbothered by what I just thought.

"Oh okay," she says, looking at me like she really doesn't believe me.

I shrug and out of pure impulse, I ground my growing erection into her. Elena lets out a soft moan and looks at me surprised.

"Damon…" she whispers.

I sit up with her still straddling me and lean into whisper something, "Remember, if you bite, I bite harder."

I pull back and see Elena's breathing start to get shallower and I look at her directly in her eyes and I see the lust swimming there. I know that she can see the lust in my eyes too. The eye contact between us is so intense that I'm finding myself lost just looking at her. I feel like we're in our own little world. I want her to see that I have these feelings for her, but I'm not sure if she can _see_ it. I hear a cough outside of our little bubble, but I'm not the first to break the eye contact—Elena does and looks to what broke the contact.

"And you told me nothing's going on with you guys?" I hear Ric say and I slowly turn my head towards him, smirking.

"What does he mean, Damon?" Elena looks at me questioningly.

"I don't know what's talking about," I say, turning my head back to Elena.

"Seriously, Damon. What is he talking about?" She says, getting impatient.

"Oh my god, what does it matter to you?" I snap.

"It matters because I'm obviously a part of whatever conversation you guys have been having," Elena retorts back.

I send a glare back to Ric and he gives me a sad smile.

"I just told Ric that we weren't sleeping together anymore and he's been bugging me why I've been coming into work late. That's all," I confess.

Elena's eyes narrow at me, "Why have you been coming into work late?"

"I… Wait, why do you even care?" I say, getting impatient.

"I don't, I'm just curious," she says, quietly.

My temper snaps and I argue, "Not to sound like an asshole, but it's my life, Elena. I know we're still friends and everything, but you can't necessarily keep tabs on me like a girlfriend."

"Damon!" Ric exclaims.

"What, Ric? She's not my girlfriend, she made it loud and clear that it wouldn't happen between us," I remark.

Elena immediately gets off of me and slaps me right across the face, "You're such an asshole!"

I bring my hand to my face to rub the spot where she hit me. I glance at Elena and see her retreat to her room, slamming the door.

"Thanks, Ric. Thanks a lot," I say dryly as I turn to him.

"What! You told me nothing was and I come into the apartment to see Elena straddling you. What would anyone assume?" He defends.

"Don't assume shit, Ric," I scold and I stand up, to go to Elena's room.

I knock on Elena's door gently and she calls out, "Who is it?"

"It's me," I say loud enough for her to hear.

"Go away, Damon," she says through the door.

"Come on, Elena. Don't be stubborn. Just open the door. If you don't open the door, I'll just walk in," I say as I grab the door knob.

I receive no response for Elena so I turn the door knob and open the door. When I walk in, the first thing I see is the emptiness of the room. Obviously, she's moving in with me. Then I see Elena leaning against the wall, looking out the window. I walk behind her and I bring my arm up to reach out to her, but I hesitate, not knowing what to do so I just pull my hand back. I bring it behind my neck and rub it nervously.

"Elena…" I start off.

"Did you know how terrified I was to move out here? I was the first of my friends to immediately come here. Thankfully, Jenna lived out here. So that helped with my fear a lot," she says pensively.

"No, I didn't know," I respond quietly.

"And then you came along," she says.

"Is that such a bad thing? You get a nice apartment?" I say, trying to break the tension between us.

"It's not a bad thing, but it's a risky thing for us to do, given our situation," she explains.

"What situation, Elena? Please, explain to me what our situation is. Because last time I heard, we were just friends," I ask confused.

"We are friends."

"Okay, then what's the situation? I don't get how this is risky. You made it clear that we're only going to be friends. No sex at all between us," I remark bitterly.

"I just don't know, Damon," she confesses, turning to face me.

I see the fear in her eyes and I bring my hand to her cheek, rubbing it softly, "Look, Elena. Remember, it's only temporary. If you don't like it, you can always move out. I'm only helping you until you feel ready enough to move out on your own."

"I know, Damon, I know," she says softly.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. I won't try anything with you. We'll seriously just be roommates and friends. I may occasionally have a lady friend over at night, but I'll try to be quiet," I say, looking directly at her in the eyes and for a brief moment, I see a flash of jealousy, but it immediately disappears.

"Oh okay, that's fine. Who knows, I may even have a guy over too," she says hesitantly to, gauging my reaction.

I choose not to react the way she wants and say, "Okay, that's fine. I'll just try to go over to the girl's place instead of ours."

Elena raises her eyebrow at me and I pull my hand back from her face, putting it in my pocket.

"Come on, we just have to move your desk and dresser left, then we can go get settled in," I tell her.

Elena agrees and we walk out of her room with me following her. When we walk back to the living room, I see Jenna and Ric speaking to each other quietly.

"You know, secrets don't make friends," I say, breaking up their conversation.

They both glance at us and smile sheepishly.

"Let's move the desk and dresser so we can get on this show on the road," I say, glancing at the wall clock. 11:43.

"Oh don't worry about it, Damon. The movers already brought it down while you guys were in the room," Jenna informs us.

"Great, let's go then," I say, turning to Elena.

"Okay, let me just get my purse," I nod and start to walk towards the front door.

"Damon," Jenna calls me out, I turn around and look at her questioningly.

"What's up?" I ask.

"Nothing's going on between you and Elena right?" She questions.

"Oh for fuck's sake, no, nothing is going on between us. We're just friends," I say annoyed.

"Okay, okay. I'm just making sure," Jenna says hesitantly, glancing at Ric, whose expression isn't giving anything anyway.

"Everyone ready?" Elena asks as she re-enters the living room.

"Yup, let's go! Lock the door, please, Ric," Jenna says excitedly.

Elena and Jenna loop arms together and walk out the front door excitedly, leaving Ric and I alone in the apartment.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Damon?" Ric asks hesitantly.

"Why wouldn't I?" I turn to him.

"Because, you're in love with her aren't you?" Ric states bluntly.

My eyes widen and I immediately deny his claim, "What! No! What the hell are you talking about Ric!?"

"You're in love with her," he states again.

"I'm not," I easily deny.

"Don't try and lie to me, Damon. I've known you since college," he says matter-of-factly.

"Even if I was, what would it change?" I raise my eyebrow.

"It changes everything!" He exclaims, "You're in love with your roommate, do you not see how much of a problem that is?"

"No, I don't. I can keep my feelings in check," I respond.

"So you just admitted to me that you're in love with, Elena?"

_Fuck_.

"You fucking dick! You tricked me!" I shake my head.

"I didn't trick you, it's called being a lawyer and knowing how to manipulate conversations," he says triumphantly.

"Fuck you," I say and sigh, "Yeah, I am in love with her. I realized it when it was too late."

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"I'll tell you another time, Ric. After all this moving in crap for Elena and Jenna, we'll go out to drinks and I'll tell you what happened," I disclose. .

"Fine, fine. I won't press you on it," he accepts.

"Okay, so can we go now?" I ask getting bored.

"Yeah, let's go," He says, "After you."

"Well thanks," I taunt, walking out the front door.

* * *

Finally! Everything's moved in. Granted, the only things that were actually moved were just a shit ton of boxes, a dresser, and a desk. That only took about a couple of hours. I glance at the clock and it's almost four in the afternoon. There are boxes all over the apartment. I didn't even realize that Elena had this much clothes.

So here I am, sitting on the couch with my head back. Elena's all over the place, trying to figure out which box is which and how she wants to organize it. Caroline came over too. I reluctantly gave her my address, but then she told me to go screw myself and just asked Elena. She's somewhere around the apartment, helping Elena get settled in. Ric and Jenna stepped out to get pizza so that we'd have something to eat for dinner.

"Damon!" I life my head up.

"What!" I yell back.

"Can you bring one of the boxes by the front door to my room?" Elena yells back.

I stand up and make my way to the front door and I notice that there are four boxes, "Which one do you want me to get?"

"Any is fine!"

I pick up the closest box to my feet and make my way to Elena's room. My room is the farthest room and Elena's room is near mine, but there's a closet and bathroom between us.

I walk into her room and see what a mess it is, "Holy crap."

Elena sticks her head out of her closet and says, "What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing. Here you go," I say dismissively, placing the box on her bed.

"Thank you! If you don't mind, can you open the box and start laying it out on the bed?" She asks politely as she goes back inside the closet.

I open the box and find that it's Elena's lingerie. My cock twitches at the sight of Elena's lingerie. Why does she have a whole box? Who cares, she looks absolutely sexy when she wears nothing but lingerie. But I highly doubt she'll be prancing around the apartment in just this. Oh, how I can only wish.

"Elena! Where do you want me to—OH MY GOD, DAMON!" Caroline shrieks.

I turn to face her looking stunned in the doorway.

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Elena walks out of the closet.

Neither Caroline nor I say anything until Elena glances at me and sees what I'm holding. Elena briskly walks towards me and closes the box. I see a faint blush on her face.

"Oh come on, Elena. You don't have to be shy, it's not like I haven't seen you naked," I tease.

"Shut up, Damon!" Elena pushes me back on the bed.

"If you wanted me in your bed, all you have to do is ask. You act like I'll deny you," I say, sitting up.

"Damon, get out," Caroline mumbles.

"I can hear you, you know," I stand up, heading towards the door.

My goal is to get out of Elena's room, but Caroline's in my way. So when I reach the doorway, Caroline and I glare at each other. Before either of us is able to insult the other, Elena walks next to me and politely says to Caroline, "Please move."

Caroline glares at me one more time and then steps back. I smirk as I walk through the doorway to the living room.

There's a knock on the door and I make my way to answer it. When I open it, it's Ric and Jenna carrying three boxes of pizza and sodas.

"Here let me take those, Jenna," I offer politely as I take the sodas from her hands.

"Thanks, Damon," she says nicely as her and Ric walk through the front door.

"Food's here, guys!" Jenna yells to Elena and Caroline.

"Coming!" They shout back.

The three of us make our way to the kitchen to dig into eat. When Elena and Caroline come out of the room, I notice Elena shushing Caroline and to "drop it."

"Is everything okay?" I ask curiously.

I see Elena's eyes widen and Caroline stare pointedly at Elena.

"Yes, everything's okay," Elena quickly says.

"Uh, okay?" I say unsurely, "Let's eat then!"

Jenna opens the first pizza box and we start to eat. I grab cups for everyone. Then I start to eat along with everyone, it's a comfortable silence between us until Caroline decides to strike up a conversation.

"So! What are we going to do tonight?" Caroline asks.

"Well, I'm going to unpack…" Elena answers.

"And we're going to pack up the rest of Jenna's stuff for next weekend," Jenna replies.

Caroline looks at me, waiting for my answer, "I don't know, why? Did you have something in mind?"

"I wanted to go out! Drink or something," she says.

"Then go out and drink or something," I remark playfully.

Caroline glares at me and turns to Elena, "Come on, Elena! Let's get wild tonight. Go with Damon and I."

I automatically butt in, "Wait, who said I was going to go with you?"

Caroline turns to me and says slyly, "Don't act like you won't go if Elena goes."

That shuts me up and I continue eating my pizza. Caroline faces Elena and gives her pleading eyes.

"Care, I don't know…" Elena says.

"Come on, there's always tomorrow to unpack and you know you don't have to unpack everything right away," Caroline pleads.

Elena turns to me and looks for an answer. I shrug, not really caring.

"Fine, let's go out tonight," she says.

"Yay! Drunk Elena is the funniest," Caroline exclaims.

All of us let out a laugh and I smirk at Elena. Elena sees my smirk and shakes her head, smiling.

"Where are we going to go?" Elena asks.

"I don't know, I'm not from here. What's a good place to go?" Caroline asks me.

"Uh, I don't know? I usually go wherever. The Grill's good to go to on a Saturday night. I'm pretty sure there's going to be dancing there tonight too, if you guys wanted to do that as well," I explain.

"Dancing?!" Caroline shrieks, "I LOVE TO DANCE!"

I place my hands over my ears, "Shut up, Blondie, we're right next to you. There's no need to yell."

"As much as we'd love to join you guys tonight, there's still a lot to pack," Jenna apologizes.

"It's fine! Next week!" Caroline says enthusiastically.

I glance at the clock and I see that it's almost 5:30.

"What time are we going to go?"

"I don't know, what time is it?" Caroline turns to the clock, "Fuck it's 5:30 already!? I better go home and get ready."

Caroline stands up and rushes to get her stuff. As she's walking passed the kitchen, she says goodbye to Jenna and Ric, "I'll see you guys next week!"

After they say their goodbyes, I walk Caroline to the front door and I pause before I open the door for her, "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Caroline looks shocked at what I just asked her, "Why wouldn't it be a good idea?"

"I don't know, the fact that we're going out tonight to drink and that never ends well with Elena and I, and I'm honestly not trying to make it hard for her to live with me. She doesn't know how I feel, Caroline," I whisper.

"Don't worry, Damon. We're just going out tonight and whatever happens, happens. If you guys hook up, you guys hook up. That's that," she replies calmly.

I shake my head in disapproval, "I'm not trying to hook up with her! Do not understand that if we do, I honestly don't know if I can keep my feelings in check?"

"Damon, just turn the feelings off and just have fun. Just for tonight. Have fun tonight and deal with the consequences tomorrow. Who knows, it might even be beneficial to you in the long run," Caroline says dismissively, waving her hand.

"Fine, whatever. If her heart breaks because of me, I'm blaming you," I say through gritted teeth as I open the door for her.

"Just relax, Damon. Tonight can either be really good or terribly bad," she teases as she walks through the door, "See you around 7!"

I close the door and let out a frustrated sigh. Nothing better happen tonight between Elena and I, but when have things ever gone the way I wanted to? I shouldn't even be thinking that something is going to happen. Sure, sex would be perfect for me. But I don't know if I can just hold my feelings in this time. Wait, I shouldn't even assume anything's going to happen tonight between us. Although I miss having sex with Elena, I flat out miss her the most. Why can I just never get the girl for once?

I walk back to the kitchen to see Jenna and Ric cleaning up, and Elena's putting the drinks away in the refrigerator. Elena closes the fridge door and looks up at me, curiously, "What took you so long?"

"Oh, you know Caroline and I, always arguing about something," I lie.

"Oh, typical," she nods her head and walks to her room.

"Getting ready now?" I call after her.

"Yup," she replies back.

"Let me know if you need help!"

"Don't worry, I will," Elena teases and closes her room door.

I smile and turn to face a knowing glance from Ric and Jenna, "Oh don't give me that look. We're just being playful."

Jenna purses her lips together and Ric shakes his head.

"What now?!"

"Just have fun tonight and be careful, okay?" Jenna offers, as she walks towards me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Okay…" I say unsurely.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Ric says.

Jenna stares at me and it makes me a bit uncomfortable that I have to look away. She lets out a chuckle, "Well, we're going to go now, Damon. Have fun with your new roomie!"

I laugh, "Thanks Jenna. Let me walk you guys out."

I walk towards the door and they follow behind me. Jenna kisses me on the cheeks and Ric and I do our manly-bro handshake.

"See you guys next week," I say as they walk out the door.

I shut the door and head to my room to get ready for this eventful, hopefully not collateral damage, night.

* * *

I will never understand why girls take so long to get ready. I've been ready since 6:00 and it's already 6:45. Elena's still in her room, getting texted me saying she might be late because she's still getting ready. I showered, shaved, and dressed myself up in a navy blue button up long sleeve with the sleeves slightly rolled up and black jeans. I keep my life simple. And we're only going to the Grill. But people do get dressed up on the weekends at the Grill. So here I am, sitting on the couch, watching the latest episode of _Keeping Up With The Kardashians_. Why? There really is no way I could explain why I'm watching this, but it's one of my guilty pleasures that I enjoy just laughing at their stupidity sometimes.

"Damon?" Elena calls out.

I turn my head slightly and yell back, "What?"

"Can you help me zip my dress up?"

"Sure!" I stand up and make my way to her room. The door's partly open, so I push my way through and my jaw drops.

Elena's in her matching blue lingerie. My cock immediately stiffens at the sight of her backside, all smooth and perfect. She turns around and gives me a sly smile.

"Sorry, I still haven't decided what dress I wanted to wear," she says nonchalantly.

I cough uncomfortably and offer, "Well, I can go outside and wait for you until you're ready."

"No no, don't worry, just sit on the bed," Elena demands.

I nod my head, afraid that if I say something, it'll come out in a rasp. I walk towards her bed and sit down, looking everywhere else except at her. But the problem is that I can't help it. She's just prancing around her room in lingerie—blue lingerie. Elena looks so goddamn sexy and seductive as hell that I keep having to move my pants to hide my erection.

Elena goes into her closet and I let out a sigh of relief, but she immediately comes out and holds up two dresses—a white one and a blue one.

"Which one?" She asks for my opinion.

"I like the blue one because it has a Grecian effect," I say.

Elena nods her head approvingly and walks over to her dresser. She pulls out a blue strapless bra and turns to me, "You don't mind do you?"

"Uh no?" I say unsurely.

She turns back around and unhooks her bra. I can't take this. I'm in a room with Elena while she's just in her underwear and I'm on her bed with a bad case of blue balls. Yeah, I'm definitely going to have sex tonight, whether or not it's with her. Elena slips that bra off and slips the strapless one on. She looks at the dress and turns to me, "Oh, I guess I didn't need your help. I just have to slip the dress on."

"Oh, okay. That's fine, I'll see you outside when you're ready," I say uncomfortably and get up from her bed.

Elena looks like she wants to say something to me, but chooses not to. I shut the door after me and I hear the phone ringing in the kitchen. I pick it up and it's the bottom floor asking if I can let up someone named Caroline Forbes. I playfully ask who that is and I can hear Caroline in the background yelling at me to knock it off and let her in. I laugh and give my permission.

I walk back to the couch to see what's going on with the show when I hear a knock on the door. That was really fast. And I just sat down. I get up grudgingly and make my way to the door. When I open it, I see a very pissed off Caroline.

"What put your panties in a bunch?"

"You mister," she pokes me forcefully on my chest, "Give me a hard time with everything."

"I'm sorry?" I shrug and take in her appearance. Caroline's wearing a red strapless dress that ends just slightly above her knee with black pumps. Not bad, Caroline. You clean up well.

"Would it make you feel better if I told you that you look lovely tonight?" I offer.

"Yes, but you are still a pain in my side," she smiles and walks in.

I peak my head into the hallway and see that notices she's alone. I ask her, "Where's Klaus?"

"Oh, he's with his brothers. They came in from London to visit for the weekend," Caroline says.

I nod my head while Caroline walks off to Elena's room as I make my way back to the couch. I watch my show for about ten minutes until I hear the door to Elena's room open. I grab the remote and shut the television off. I stand up to turn around and it all of sudden becomes difficult for me to breathe. Elena looks absolutely stunning in what she's wearing. Sure it's only something you'd wear to a club or bar, but she looks breathtaking. I'm speechless and I don't really know what to say. Elena looks like a Greek goddess just waiting to be ravished. I feel the temperature in the room rise about ten degrees hotter.

Caroline lets out a cough and I look away from the goddess in front of me to narrow my eyes at her. She gives me a smirk and raises her eyebrows. I bring my eyes back to Elena and smile, "You look… words can even describe how beautiful you look."

I see a faint blush on Elena's face and she smiles back at me, "Thanks, Damon."

I walk towards the pair and grab Elena's hand, bringing it to my face to place a soft kiss on it. I smile up at her and she smiles back. I hear Caroline cough again and this time I remark with, "If you keep coughing Caroline, then I think it's in your best interest to not go out. I wouldn't want you to keep getting sick."

"Oh don't worry about me, Damon. I'm just fine," she retorts.

"Oh come on you two, can't you just get along for once?" Elena pleads.

"Fine, fine, just because I like you," I say.

"I'm sure there's a lot more," I hear Caroline say under her breath and my eyes narrow at her. I let the comment go and choose not to react to it.

"Shall we go then?" I extend my arms out to the two ladies.

"Let's," they say in unison.

"After you two," I step aside for them to lead the way out of the door.

I follow closely behind and say a silent prayer to myself that tonight will just be a night of drinking.

_Nothing else._

* * *

Chapter 11 donezo! I hope you all enjoyed it! Now let's see what happens at the bar... Next chapter! Please review/favorite/follow the story! It makes me smile whenever I see a review or any notification! (: Thanks guys!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Woo! Another chapter! Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter, it means a lot to me (: AND I'm in the 3 digits with reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys are the greatest! I hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Matt! Shots for each of us!" A slightly buzzed Elena yells across the bar.

I laugh and shake my head, "Elena, that's enough. You've like four shots since we arrived. Haven't you reached your limit yet?"

Elena sends me a playful glare, "What! No! Definitely not. I can keep going."

"Whatever you say," I tease.

"I can! Tonight's a night to let go and just have fun," she rambles on, "I mean, I have a job AND I have an awesome roommate."

"You're just trying to flatter me," I wiggle my eyebrows.

"Stop wiggling your eyebrows at me! It makes me wanna pinch your cheeks," she pouts.

"Okay, okay," I shrug as Caroline comes back from the restroom.

"Where's our shots!?" She asks Elena.

"MATT! OUR SHOTS!" Elena hollers over the noisy crowd at the Grill tonight.

Matt walks over to where we're sitting at the bar and apologizes, "Sorry! Let me get on that right away, we're busy tonight. Same as before?"

Elena and Caroline nod their head enthusiastically as Matt places three shot glasses in front of it and pulls out a bottle of tequila, pouring it in the glasses. We grab one and look at each other.

"So what are we cheering to this time?" I ask playfully.

"I think… We should cheer to new beginnings!" Caroline says enthusiastically.

"Fair enough!" I agree and we clank our glasses together, and then take the shot—the amber liquid burning my throat.

I slam my glass down and look at Elena and Caroline and see them make a disgusted face.

"Yuck!" Caroline says.

"Ugh, I can't take anymore tequila," Elena groans.

"Oh come on, it was your guys' idea to drink this much," I remark.

"I know, but why must it have such a bad after taste," Caroline complains.

"Oh my god, I'm going to ignore you guys now. Do whatever you want, but remember we leave together," I say, turning back to bar.

"Fine, come on, Elena. Let's go play pool or something," Caroline says.

"I'll meet you there, Care," she responds.

I look over my shoulder to see Caroline shrug and walk towards the pool table and Elena steps closer to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I'm a bit surprised at her actions and ask, "Elena, what are you doing?"

"Noooothing, just holding ya," she says playfully.

"Why…?"

"Because I feel like it," she nuzzles her face into my shoulder.

"Elena, you're a bit drunk. I don't want you to do anything that you regret," I say as I unwrap her arms around myself to turn and face her.

When I get a good look at Elena's facial expressions, she looks… Rejected? She immediately puts her head down. I lift up her head gently, looking at her directly in the eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she says, looking off to the side.

I decide not to press the issue on her, "Okay… Go with Caroline, I'm just going to sit here and drink some bourbon."

Elena looks at me briefly and leans in quickly to give me a kiss on the lips. I look at her shocked and she just gives me a small smile and turns around, and walks where Caroline is.

I turn back around and let out a sigh.

"Girl troubles?" I hear someone say, and I look up to see that it's Matt.

"I guess you could say that," I answer.

"Wanna talk about it?" He offers.

I know I can trust Matt, but I don't really want to talk about it. But then again, I do because I have no idea what kind of game Elena's playing with me.

"Sure," I decide, "But don't you have to work the bar?"

Matt shakes his head and answers, "Nah, I'm on an hour break. Paul can take care of it."

I nod my head in affirmation and he walks around the bar to take the seat next to me, while carrying a bottle of bourbon and a glass for himself.

"I figured that we could have some while you talk," he says.

"You speak my language," I agree and grab the bottle, pouring some into my glass and his glass.

"So, talk to me," Matt says, "I'm on the bartender code. So I won't say anything."

"Well, you know Elena right?" Matt nods his head, "She's attractive, really attractive. And we kind of slept together. Actually kind of is putting it lightly, we had a very serious physical relationship."

"Wait what?! You slept with Elena?!" Matt asked shocked.

"Yes, I did," I confirm, "But we aren't sleeping together anymore. I messed everything up when I went home with that one girl about a couple of weeks ago. Elena came back to the apartment and saw me walking out a girl. She immediately got offended and a week later, she called off our friends with benefits relationship."

Matt looks at me like I'm an idiot. I raise my eyebrows and he says, "You realize that those friends with benefits relationship never work out right? You're stupid for even thinking for a second that they would."

"You think I didn't realize that?" I sigh, "I ended up falling for her! When she was calling it off, she said that she was developing strong feelings for me. But she said that she didn't want that since she's my roommate."

Matt's jaw drops, "You guys are roommates now!? How is that supposed to work out!? You both have had sex with each other?!"

"Matt, keep it down before I slam your head into the bar," I threaten, "But I don't know. I thought it was a brilliant idea to suggest it, but then it left me alone. We're friends and what not, but I want more."

"Does Elena want more?" He asks.

"I don't know! That's the thing, ever since this morning she's been acting entirely flirtatious with me. I don't get what kind of signal she's trying to send me. She's confusing me and playing with my feelings," I sigh.

"Well there's one way to figure out how she feelings," Matt says cautiously.

"What'd you have in mind? Because I'm willing to figure out what the hell she wants from me," I say, desperate for anything.

"Make her jealous," he says bluntly.

"Are you out of your mind? I don't want her to hate me," I say shocked.

"So? If she hates you, then that means she loves you. Hate and love are very closely related emotions," Matt says and adds, "Plus, you're Damon Salvatore. Since when did you ever care about how anyone feels?"

I look at Matt and stare at my drink. He is right. I am Damon Salvatore. I'm the cold, heartless asshole that has sex with countless women without caring about how they feel. But, this is Elena we're talking about. I don't want to hurt her. Though, making her jealous would make it clear for me on where she stands. If she reacts, there's obviously something there. But if she doesn't, then she doesn't care about me in that way.

"Fine," I say reluctantly, looking back at Matt, "I'll make her jealous."

"Hey, I'm just advising you on what I think you should do. I know it sounds childish, but it could end up helping you in the long run," Matt offers.

"No, no. Don't worry about it. I know where you're coming from," I say as I glance down at my watch. 9:32.

"Just trying to help you out and from you're telling me, Elena isn't one to talk about her feelings unless she's forced to confront it," Matt observes.

"I guess? There's still a lot I need to learn about her. We're close, but we're not that close," I reply.

"Understandable, but I'm going to get back to work. Let me know if you need anything okay?" Matt stretches his hand out to me.

"Definitely," I shake it and he walks back around the bar to help Paul out with the customers.

I stare back at my drink, lost in my thoughts, when a voice breaks my thoughts, "Is this seat taken?"

I turn to see the owner of the voice and it's a woman. A fairly attractive one if I may add. Black hair, blue eyes, and a curvaceous body.

"It's all yours," I smirk at her.

She smiles at me, "Thank you."

I smile back and take a swig of my drink, "I'm April by the way."

"Damon," I grab her hand and place a kiss on it, wiggling my eyebrows at her, "Would you like me to buy you a drink?"

"If you'd like," she sends me a coy smile.

"Oh, I definitely do," I say seductively.

I guess I found the person that I will either hook up with or it'll make Elena jealous.

* * *

The conversation between April and I flow easily. We've been talking for the past thirty minutes or so. I found out that she's in New York for the summer visiting her family and that she's from Washington. I let her lead the conversation as I'm only half interested in what she's saying.

"So I've been in the city for about a month already, and I'm not sure if I like it or not," April says.

"Really? Why so?" I ask, half interested.

"Well, it's a bit fast paced from me. I'm from Kirkland, Washington and everything there is pretty mellow," she replies.

"That's cool?" I say unsure.

April starts on a story from her childhood and I zone out, glancing around the bar. There's some dancing going on the dance floor. It's crowded, but it's not crowded where there's not enough room to move. I look over to where the pool tables are and I see Elena and Caroline talking with some of the people there. Caroline makes brief eye contact with me and I shrug. Elena looks at what Caroline's staring at and she smiles at me, but April asks me a question and I ask her to repeat it while glancing back at Elena and she looks pissed off.

"Where are you from?" April repeats.

"Oh, I'm from here. I grew up in the city most of my life," I answer as I glance back to the pool tables and Caroline and Elena are nowhere to be found. I turn back around and give April my full attention.

We continue talking for another couple of minutes until Caroline and Elena come up to us. Elena glances between April and I. Caroline shakes her head and I raise my eyebrow.

"Who's your friend, Damon?" Elena asks straightforward.

"This is April," I introduce, "April, this is Elena and Caroline."

"Nice to meet you guys," she says politely and extends her hand out to Elena, but Elena ignores it. Caroline immediately grabs April's hand and shakes it vigorously.

"Did you guys want to dance?" Caroline offers, trying to make up for Elena's rudeness.

"Sure," I agree and turn to April, "Would you like to dance?"

Elena's jaw drops and Caroline slaps her hand on her forehead and mumbles, "Son of a bitch."

April looks at Caroline curiously, but accepts my offer, "It'd my pleasure."

I extend my hand out to April, standing up, and she takes it. I turn to the duo, "See you guys on the dance floor!"

I lead April out to the dance floor and when I turn around, I see Elena and Caroline talking to each other intensely. I start to move side to side, wrapping my arms around April and April follows suit by playing her hands on my shoulders. The music's upbeat, but not too fast or too slow, just right. April and I sway with each other, but I keep my eyes on Elena and Caroline. I can't really tell what they're talking about, but from the looks of it, Caroline is trying to talk Elena out of something. But I'm not quite.

Elena looks around as if she's trying to find something—or someone—and she makes eye contact with me. I guess she found what she's looking for. Elena shakes her head and turns back to Caroline. Caroline throws her hands up in the air and hollers over the bar. Matt comes over to them and pours them shots of tequila. More alcohol? Is it really needed? Elena gestures for Matt to leave the bottle and he looks reluctant to, but decides to anyways.

_Son of a bitch_.

"Excuse me, April. I need to make sure my friends don't do anything stupid," I stop dancing, unwrapping my arms from her waist.

"Sure, I'll be around. Come find me when everything's okay," she says nicely and walks away from me.

I walk towards the two and say, "I thought we were going to dance. You both need to stop drinking. I'm not going to deal with two belligerent drunks later."

"What's it to you, Damon?" Elena says angrily and adds bitterly, "Aren't you supposed to be dancing with April?"

"What do you mean 'what's it to me?'" I care. And yes, I'm supposed to be, but I chose to take a break to make sure you guys don't do anything stupid." I retort.

"Do you really care? Or are you just trying to take advantage of me?" Elena spits back.

"Are you fucking serious? I would never do that," I sigh.

"Elena…" Caroline tries to interject.

"Stay out of it, Caroline," Elena snaps.

"Whoa, what the fuck, Elena. Don't be rude to your friend," I butt in.

"Okay fine, sorry Caroline," she says forced and pours herself another shot, downing it.

"How many has she had?" I whisper to Caroline.

"I honestly don't know. She was drinking while we were playing pool too. She's drunk, Damon. And she isn't the happy drunk she usually is. She's the pissed off, angry drunk. I don't know what's gotten in her tonight," Caroline says hushed.

"Are you guys going to drink or keep talking behind my back?" Elena says bitterly.

Caroline and I look at each other guiltily, "Fine, whatever. You're the one that's going to have a massive hangover in the morning."

"Oh you don't know me, Salvatore. I can hold my liquor," she remarks.

"Damon, don't. Elena really can. She drank the football team under the table in high school," Caroline pleads.

"No, no. Let's see how drunk this little girl can get," I smirk.

"Oh fucking hell, this is a disaster waiting to happen," Caroline leans on the bar, shaking her head in disapproval.

"Come on, Caroline, don't be a party pooper," I say, nudging her playfully.

"Yeah! Don't be!" Elena agrees, pouring herself another shot.

"If we're going to drink, Elena, it'd be best if you shared," I tease.

Elena pulls an empty glass towards us and pours a shot for the both of us. She hands it to me, "Cheers, Salvatore. To whoever could out drink the other."

I smirk at her and down the shot, the liquid burning my throat. I place the glass back on the bar and Caroline's looking at me like I'm an idiot.

"You're an idiot," well at least I was right.

"What?" I ask.

"Just take care of her. I'm going to call Klaus and have him take me home," Caroline says dismissively.

"Fair enough," I say and glance as Elena's pouring us another round of shots.

Caroline looks between us and shakes her head. I raise my eyebrows at her and looks at me, but I can't decipher what she's trying to say to me. I shrug and she shakes her head again, "Elena, I'm going to go home now, okay?"

Elena waves her off and says, "Okay."

"Call me tomorrow, please," Caroline asks.

"Okay okay, I will," Elena says and stands up to give Caroline a hug.

The two hug and Caroline turns to me to give me a hug. When she gives me a hug, she whispers into my ear, "Please be careful tonight. When Elena gets this drunk, it can get pretty ugly."

I whisper back, "Don't worry. I can handle her."

"It's you I'm worried about," she says sadly as she pulls away.

I look at her confusedly and she gives me a sad smile. Caroline pulls out her cell phone and walks away.

Huh, I wonder what that was about.

"Ready for more shots?" Elena slurs a bit, I guess the alcohol's affecting her now.

"Of course I am, are you?" I wiggle my eyebrows as Elena gives me a playful smirk.

* * *

"Damon, let's dance," Elena drunkenly slurs.

"No, I think that would be in everyone's best interest if you don't dance," I remark playfully.

Elena gives me a pout and leans her head on my shoulder. We've been going shot for shot for the past hour. It's close to midnight and I'm feeling a good buzz. I can hold my alcohol as Elena over here is just drunk.

"You know, I like you a lot," she confesses.

"You're drunk," I say bluntly.

"I know I am, but I like you," she restates.

I look down at her and see her eyes are closed and she has this adorable small smile on her face. I can't help but smile down at her. I lean down to kiss her forehead and whisper against her skin, "I like you too. But let's get you home okay? I don't want you to wake up with a worse of a hangover you're already going to have."

Elena shakes her head and whines, "Noooo, not yet. Another hour!"

"I don't know about that," I answer as I see April walk up to us.

"Well isn't this cozy," she says teasingly.

"Ha, just a bit," I reply and Elena opens her eyes to see who's there.

"April right?" She asks.

"Yeah," April replies back.

"Go away, you're not leaving with Damon tonight, I am," Elena says and grabs my shirt, pulling me into her and kisses me on the lips.

I immediately pull back and I stare dumbfounded at Elena. When she opens her eyes, she looks rejected and hurt. But I'm a bit shocked and annoyed at her actions, "What the fuck, Elena?"

I turn to April who looks annoyed, "I'm so sorry, she's drunk. I'm going to take her home now."

"No worries, I just wanted to dance once more before I left," April says politely.

I glance back at Elena who's staring at her empty glass. I look back at April and say loud enough for Elena to here, "I guess one dance won't kill me. Right, Elena?"

"Yeah whatever, I'll be here waiting," Elena says bitterly.

I extend my hand out to April and she grabs it, pulling me onto the dance floor. The song that's playing is a bit upbeat from what we were dancing to earlier so I have her lead. She turns to face me and I instinctively wrap my arms around her waist as her arms go around my neck. Our bodies are swaying to the beat and it feels nice to just dance with someone without having to worry if I'm going to have sex with them. But I'm pretty sure if I wanted to, I could.

"You're a good dancer," I lean towards her ear so she could hear me.

"Thanks! You are too," she says back, smiling.

I lean back and smile down at her. We make brief eye contact before she looks behind me. I raise my eye brows in suspicion and ask, "Is there something wrong?"

"No no, it's just Elena, right? She's staring at us and it looks like she wants to stab me," April says, chuckling.

"What are you talking about…?" I ask as I look back and low and behold, there's Elena staring at us intensely, shooting daggers our way.

"I'm sorry about her, she's a bit… territorial? If you know what I mean," I apologize.

"No, no. Don't worry about it. It's obvious she's in love with you," April reveals.

"What? What are you talking about?" I ask dumfounded.

"I mean, I know you guys aren't together. But by the way you look at her and the way she looks at you, it's pretty obvious that you guys are in love with each other," she explains.

I don't know what to say… Is it that obvious that Elena loves me, but I'm just neglecting it? She's drunk though. And you know what the saying is a drunken mind speaks a sober heart.

"I'm in love with her, but she doesn't know it," I confess.

"That makes sense," April agrees and unwraps her arms from my neck, "Well, I had a pleasure meeting you tonight, Damon. I knew right after I met Elena and Caroline, our meeting would only end up to here. Now go get the girl!"

I unwrap my arms from her waist and laugh, "The pleasure was all mine, April. I'll try and see where it goes between us."

I grab her hand and place a soft kiss on it. April smiles and turns to walk away. I turn and I see Elena with her back turned away from me. I walk back to Elena and ask, "Ready to go?"

She abruptly turns around and snaps at me angrily, "I am, but if you want to go home with _her_, you can. I'm not stopping you."

"Whoa, what the fuck is your problem? If you paid attention, you would have seen that she walked away from me."

"I don't have a problem," She pauses, "Actually, you're my problem."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I throw my hands up in the air dramatically.

"Nothing, it means nothing," she says angrily and grabs her stuff off the bar.

Elena walks away towards the exit and I immediately go after her. It isn't as packed as it was earlier so it's pretty easy to catch up to her. I grab her wrist and she turns around, looking at me disgustedly.

"Get your hand off of me, Damon," Elena grits out.

"What's your problem? I was just dancing with her," I groan.

"I know you were," she states.

"Then why are you acting like a jealous girlfriend?" I ask bluntly.

Elena doesn't say anything except for glares at me and whips her hand out of my grasp. She walks out of the bar and I follow closely behind, but I choose not to aggravate her. So I give her space. We round the corner to _our _apartment building. Alfred sees us and opens the door to the building. She walks by him without saying anything and I give him a nod and wish him goodnight. Elena presses the elevator button and I stand next to her, but with a 3 foot space in between us. Both of us are staring at the door, waiting for it to open.

"You know, it'd help a lot if I knew what the hell your intentions are with me," I say coldly.

"We're roommates and friends, that's it," Elena says firmly.

"You sure about that?" I turn my head to her.

Elena doesn't have the chance to say anything to me as the elevator arrives. She quickly walks into the elevator and I follow right after her.

The tension in the elevator is so thick that you could cut it with a butter knife. I'm not even sure what kind of tension it is. It feels like it's frustration between us, but then, it could also be underlying sexual tension between us. I glance at Elena and she's staring straight ahead. Elena feels my staring and I see her eyes glance at me.

"Are you still drunk?" I ask.

"Do you think I am?" She scoffs.

"I don't fucking know, why do you think I'm asking. If you weren't drunk, you'd shut down on me. But if you were, I'm not sure what you'd do," I say.

"What do you mean 'shut down on you?'" She turns to me.

I turn to face her as well, "You know _exactly_ what I mean. Whenever I do something that upsets you, you shut down on me and I have to wait here and figure out what the hell I did wrong that made you so upset.

"I get that the Andie thing pissed you off and made you mad, but I don't know what the fuck happened tonight for you to be completely rude to me, April, hell even Caroline! We didn't do anything wrong. I was talking to a girl that wanted to talk to me. It's not like I wasn't going to sleep with her!" I exclaim, taking a step closer to Elena.

Elena mirrors my actions and steps closer to me where our faces are practically touching.

"You just don't get it, Damon," she says quietly, looking directly in my eyes.

That's when I see _it_. The fear. The desperation. The rejection. But most of all, I see the _love_. The love that I've been wanting from her ever since I realized that I'm in love with her. There's a war raging on in her eyes. She looks so confused.

"What don't I get, Elena? Please, explain it to me," I plead.

"I can't, Damon. Not right now," she breaks the eye contact.

The elevator stops on our floor and Elena walks out. I stare at where she was just standing and wonder what the hell is going on. I break out of my trance and follow behind her to our apartment. When she reaches the door, she's looking through her clutch to find the keys, but she drops it. Elena lets out a sigh and leans her head forward on the door.

I walk up cautiously behind her and pull my keys out of my pocket. I rattle it behind her and she steps aside to let me unlock the door. Once I unlock the door, I push open the door to let her in. She mumbles a thanks and I follow behind her, closing the door.

"Elena," I call out to her before she can make it down the hallway to her room.

"What now, Damon?" She lets out a sigh.

I walk up to her and look at her, "Drink water before you go to bed, I don't want you to wake up with too bad of a hangover."

Elena raises her eyebrow at me and nods her head, making her way over to the kitchen to grab a water bottle from the fridge. I watch her closely and once she gets the water bottle, she walks back towards me.

"Happy?" She asks, raising the water bottle towards me.

"Yes," I give her a small smile and she nods her head.

Elena starts to walk towards her room and out of nowhere I blurt out, "How drunk are you?"

Elena stops walking and looks over her shoulder, and answers honestly, "Drunk enough that I'd probably forget that I was mad at you. Why?"

"Good," I say as I walk towards her and grab her face, pulling her into a kiss.

I feel Elena stiffen, not expecting this, but I immediately feel her give into the kiss. It's a simple kiss and we move our mouths in sync with each other. But Elena is the one to take it further by licking my bottom lip with her tongue. I let out a groan and grant her access. Our tongues move freely and softly with each other and I feel Elena's hands snake their way to my face. I remove my hands from her face and bring them down to her waist, pulling her closer to me.

Elena lets out a moan and her kissing becomes more fervent, more demanding. I respond to her kiss with the same eagerness.

But then… I realize that she's drunk and I don't want her to wake up, regretting us spending the night together. I pull back from the kiss, but Elena takes it as an invitation to kiss along my jaw line and neck. The blue balls I had from earlier? Well they're back.

"Elena," I groan out as she sucks on a part of my neck.

"Mmmm," Elena responds while continuing with her sucking.

"Elena," I say more forcefully.

Elena stops her ministrations and pulls back, looking up at me. I see the lust in her eyes and I feel the heat radiating off of her body. She raises her eyebrows at me.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but," I pause, "We have to stop."

Elena's eyes widen, "What, why?"

"Because, as much as I want you right now, it just wouldn't be right," I say honestly.

"Damon…" Elena trails off.

"I just don't want you to wake up tomorrow morning and feel like I took advantage of you. So this is me respecting your wishes to just only be friends and roommates. I don't know what came over me to kiss you like, I apologize from my impulsiveness," I explain, taking a step back from her.

I see a glimpse of hurt flash through Elena's eyes, but it immediately vanishes as she composes herself.

"Okay," she says coldly.

"Elena, don't be mad," I plead.

"I'm not. I'm going to bed now," she says curtly and turns around to walk to her room.

I watch her walk away from me and she closes the door on me quietly, not even giving me a second glance, and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

I stare at her door a little while longer and shake my head. I start to unbutton my shirt and walk into my room. I throw my shirt on the floor and undo my jeans, shimmying out of them while leaving them on the floor too. I fall face first into my bed and pull one of my pillows over my head.

Why must everything be so difficult for me? I'm always the bad guy even if my intention is meant to be good. As much as I want to have sex with Elena, I just won't because it wouldn't be right. One, she's drunk. And two, she asked me to just be her friend and roommate. Nothing more. I have to respect her wishes. Ugh, but by the way that she was kissing me, I could definitely tell that she wanted it just as bad.

Fuck, I'm so screwed. I hope she doesn't remember anything that happened tonight. Or at least if she does, she doesn't remember what happened after we left the Grill.

I turn over, taking the pillow off of my head and stare blankly at the ceiling. I let my thoughts consume me until I fall into a drunken slumber. But my last thought before I fell asleep was—_I love her_.

* * *

Sorry if it's kind of short. I didn't want to make this chapter super long! But I hope you enjoyed it. Please review! I greatly appreciate it (:


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N**: Here's an update! I hope you guys enjoy it ;) I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! You guys are the best. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

I open my eyes slowly and hear a faint knocking on my room door. I sneak a glance at the clock and it says it's 9:31. I don't recall what time I fell asleep last night, but all I know is that my body feels tired. I let out a yawn and call out to whoever's knocking on my door, "Come in."

The door slowly opens and I see Elena peak her head. I immediately sit up and give her a small smile, "Good morning. How are you feeling? You're up early."

She opens the door widely and walks hesitantly to my bed. I nod my head, letting her know it's okay for her to sit on it.

"Good morning, I feel like crap. I woke up because I felt like crap," Elena answers.

"Drink some water, you'll feel better," I encourage.

"I did already, my head still hurts," she groans and rests her head on my bed.

I laugh and she starts to laugh too. Next thing I know, she's looking up at me, smiling and I mirror her, smiling back. After a couple of minutes of laughing, Elena's face gets a serious look.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.

"No, everything's fine…" She pauses, "But, I just wanted to say thank you for last night…"

"What about last night? All I did was just take you and Caroline out," I say, unsure with what she's going to say.

"You know…" Elena looks at me and I realize what she's talking about.

"Oh, yeah. No problem," I say nonchalantly.

"No seriously, Damon, thank you," She emphasizes.

"Elena," I look at her directly in her eyes, "Don't worry about it."

Elena looks at me as if she wants to say more, but chooses not to. She nods her head and gets up from my bed, "Well, I think I'm going to go back to bed and then unpack some more later."

"Okay, let me know if you need any help," I offer.

"Got it," she says and walks out of my door, shutting the door.

I let out a sigh and slump back into my bed. I have no idea what the hell we're doing. The sexual tension between us is way too much. I want—no need—to have sex with Elena, but I know she doesn't want to. Or at least, I think her sober mind doesn't want to. But when she's drunk, she's all over me and acting like a jealous girlfriend. I wish I could be upfront with Elena and tell her how I feel, but I'm scared of the rejection that might come with it. I've been warned by multiple people to not try and pursue anything with Elena because of her past. But the thing that people don't realize is that my past is just as dark as hers, maybe even worse.

I throw a pillow over my head and let out a muffled groan. After my groaning, I hear my cell phone ringing and without bothering to look at it, I pick it up.

"Hello, my life sucks."

"So I'm going to assume you guys slept together," I realize it's Caroline and I immediately sit up.

"What? No!" I say defensively.

"Are you lying?" She prods.

"What the fuck, no. If I did, wouldn't you think I'd be having sex with her again right now?" I say bluntly.

"Point made," she responds back.

"So why the hell are you calling this early? Aren't you hung over?"

"I'm a bit hung over, but not really. I called to see if everything went okay last night after I left," She answers.

"Why? What was supposed to happen?" I ask curiously.

"Well, I honestly thought you guys were going to sleep together by the way she was acting. And Elena being Elena can be really… let's say impulsive when she's drunk and does things without thinking. The complete opposite of how she is when she's sober," Caroline explains.

"I think we were going to have sex, but I stopped it before anything even happened," I inform her.

It's silent on the phone line for a moment and I call out, "Caroline?"

"Wow," she says.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just I'm surprised that you were able to stop it," she states matter-of-factly.

"You know, I do have self control. And I do respect your best friend. So I didn't take advantage of her," I say.

"Good. By the way, you work with Tyler Lockwood right?" She asks nonchalantly.

"Um, yeah I do. Why?" I question.

"Well, my quote ex-boyfriend unquote emailed me asking me to be a planner for the company ball that he works for, which is basically his father, and since I am one and he knows I'm in town, he'd ask me," she says and adds arrogantly, "And because he knows I can make it amazing."

"Oh well, it's not really a company ball, it's more like a gala that all departments get invited to like for a bonding thing. I work in the legal department, so I don't really know much about it except for when I get the invitation," I explain.

"Do you go to it?" She asks.

"Yeah, I went every year except the first year I started," I say.

"Hmm, okay. Do you think you'd be able to help me with it?"

"What? How the hell am I supposed to help you? I'm not an event planner!" I exclaim.

"Okay dummy, I don't mean help me plan it, but like tell me about the ones you've been to," she explains.

"Oh! Okay, yeah sure. I can. Do you want to grab lunch for it?" I offer.

"Yeah sure, but I need to get back to Tyler so he can give me the budget and all the little details like that," she says.

"Okay, just let me know," I tell her.

"For sure, go back to sleep, Damon. I'll be in touch. Bye!" She hangs up before I even say anything.

I place my phone back on my night stand and rest my head on my pillow, falling back into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"_Elena? What are you doing?" I ask nervously as I open my eyes wider and see Elena standing at the foot of my bed in only white lacey lingerie._

"_Is there a problem?" Elena raises her eyebrow and smirks, "Don't you want me?" _

_I gulp and close my eyes, hoping that this is a dream, but when I open them again, Elena's still there, looking at me coyly. _

"_Elena…" My voice sounding raspy. _

"_What, Damon? Don't fight how you feel for me," she says seductively and brings one knee on the bed. _

"_Elena," I say huskily as she places her whole body on the bed and starts to crawl seductively at me. _

_Holy shit. I don't know what to do. My dick has a mind of its own and it's standing at full mast. I decide to pull my blanket over my body more, but I see Elena smirk. _

"_Come on, Damon. Don't be shy. I've seen all of you," She says coyly. _

_Where the hell did _this _Elena come from?! She's like a damn seductress and I have no idea what she's going to do. Actually, I have a pretty good idea of what she's going to do. Elena finally reaches me and she's directly in front of my face. I look at her eyes and I can see the lust in her eyes. She gently brings a hand to my face and caresses it, tracing my jaw line. _

_I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and Elena brings her finger to my mouth, shushing me. Elena removes her finger and leans in, bringing her lips to mine. I stiffen at her gesture and wait for her to move away, but Elena's persistent to get me to crack so she tries to keep kissing me to give her access to my mouth. A man can only endure so much before he gives in. I crack when I feel Elena move and she straddles me, placing herself right on top of my throbbing erection. I let out a groan and that's when Elena forces her tongue into my mouth. I groan some more and bring my hands to her hips, pulling her closer to me. She starts to slowly grind herself on me and lets out a moan. _

_Fuck me_.

_Elena pulls herself off of my mouth and starts to place kisses along my jaw line and down my neck. I'm shirtless, so she ends up going farther down south while pulling the blanket off my covered body. She crawls down my body until she gets to the waistband of my boxers. I lay my head back on the pillow and let out another groan as she places kisses along my waistband. _

"_Elena," I say while lifting my head to look at her._

_Elena peers up at me with her long eyelashes and gives me a coy smile, "Let me, Damon." _

_Elena grabs the waistband and pulls it down enough where my erection just pops up. She gives me a smirk and wraps one hand around it. _

"_Elena," I say through gritted teeth. _

_She ever so slowly starts to move her hand up and down, and I feel my eyes roll back into my head and I let out a groan. The things she's doing to me and the way my body's reacting to her, I can't control. She's making me lose my mind. I open my eyes to look down at her and it's the most erotic sight ever. Here's Elena with her hand wrapped around my dick, moving it up and down with her eyes fixated on it. It looks like she's in a trance and she slowly moves her head down to my dick, blowing gently on it. _

"_Fuck!" I exclaim, throwing my head back. _

_All of a sudden, her lips are wrapped around my dick and—_

I wake up from my dream with a jolt. I immediately sit up and notice how much I'm drenched in sweat. I'm practically out of breath. I look around my room and notice how bright it is. I look at the clock and I see it's 4:23. Well, there goes my Sunday. I pull the sheets over my head and glance down to see my dick fully erect. I didn't realize how much of an effect Elena has on me. I need to get rid of this problem.

Time for a very, very cold shower.

* * *

Once I'm done with my shower, I feel a little better. But not really. I'm still incredibly horny and yeah I can have sex with any broad I want to, but I know that it will only be Elena that can satisfy me. I feel a bit guilty about having a sex dream about Elena. But it's not like I have control over what my subconscious projects in my dreams. I throw on my "house" clothes which consist of a white tee-shirt and a pair of old sweats.

When I walk out to the living room and kitchen, I see Elena cooking in an oversized tee-shirt and boy shorts—how hot. Or well she looks flustered trying to cook. How very domesticated of us.

"Need help?" I startle her as she turns around and gives me a sheepish smile.

"Uh, no. I think I got it," she says shyly.

"You sure? I can help," I offer.

"Actually, okay. Can you help? I'm trying to make a dish, but I have no idea what I'm doing," she admits.

I walk over to where she's standing and look over the pot that's on the stove and notice that it's only filled with water.

"Um, what are you trying to do?" I turn to her, realizing just how close we're standing next to each other.

"Well, I'm trying to boil water to make spaghetti, but I can't figure out how to turn the stove on," she says, looking down.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. It's a bit difficult at first, but here let me show you," I say while pointing to the knobs on the stove, "You have to turn the gas on first with this one and then set the level you want it."

"Oh, okay that makes so much more sense! I couldn't figure out why it wasn't turning on," she laughs.

I laugh with her, "Just for that, I'll make you dinner. Since you know, I still owe you one."

"Are you sure? I wanted to do it because it's my first full day living here," she says unsurely.

"Don't worry about it. It should be me hosting you," I say dismissively, "But if it makes you feel better, you could make the salad if you want."

"How hard can that be?" She jokes.

"Knowing you, you might make it completely complicated," I chuckle.

Elena gives me a light push, "Hey! It's not my fault your stove is confusing!"

"Ouch, stop with the abuse! You always abuse me!" I pout.

"Oh stop pouting," she gives me a smile and I smile back.

"Whatever, I'll start cooking just cause I'm your slave," I laugh.

"Good!" She says happily and walks around the counter and sits at the stool.

I stare at her dumbfounded and she looks at me, "What?"

"I thought you were going to help me!" I say, throwing my hands in the air dramatically.

"I am! But I'm not needed yet," she says jokingly.

"You manipulated me into doing this!"

"What?!" She mocks being surprised, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Ugh, whatever," I say, turning my back to her and turning the stove on to get the water boiling.

* * *

Elena set the table while I finished up adding the homemade tomato sauce on the spaghetti. It's a pretty basic dish for me to make, but I've been told it's amazing. While I was cooking, Elena and I were shamelessly flirting with each other. She would tease me and I would tease her. It's like that whole Andie thing never happened. She didn't really do much except for set the table. I took care of the food, but she did get to pick which wine we were going to drink tonight.

I grab the plate with the food and walk over to the neatly set up dinner table.

"Dinner is served!" I say excitedly and walk over to Elena's chair to pull her chair out.

Elena steps around to take her seat and turns to me, "Why thank you, Mr. Salvatore."

"Anything for a pretty lady," I wink at her and see her blush, making me smile wider.

I walk back to the kitchen real quick to grab the cork screw for the wine and take my seat at the table directly across from Elena. I look at the wine she picked and I see she went for a Merlot. Good choice. I unscrew the top and grab her glass, pouring it and doing the same for mine.

"Ladies first," I say.

Elena smiles and grabs the serving utensils on the plate. She puts how much food she wants on her plate and hands the utensils to me. I do the same and place the utensils back on the plate. I grab my napkin and place it over my lap. I look up and see Elena take the first bite and her eyes close.

"Is it good?" I ask unsurely.

Elena opens her eyes and she gives me a wide smile, "Good? It's amazing! I don't get how you cook so well."

I smile back at her, "Well I am Italian. So naturally, it's in my blood to cook well."

"So naturally, you're going to have to cook dinner for us all the time," she teases.

"Only if you want me to, plus I said I would right? That's how I got you to move in with me," I tease right back, grabbing my fork and start eating also.

In between our bites, Elena and I converse about whatever we think of. She's almost done unpacking which is great to hear, but it makes me feel guilty because I didn't really help. She reassures me that it's okay. I tell her about work and how much of a drag it is. Elena informs me about how her job is going and how much she's learning. We talk about anything and everything that crosses our minds and that puts me at ease knowing that we can easily talk to each other like before without any of the awkwardness.

"So, my brother and I are fixing our relationship," I say nonchalantly, while closing my plate and putting my napkin on the table.

Elena finishes her last bite and raises her eyebrow at me, "I didn't even know the relationship was broken?"

Oh shit, I never told her about what happened.

"Oh well um, me and my brother weren't close for a brief period of time," I say slowly.

Elena looks at me and I continue, "Uh, well I caught him with my ex girlfriend in bed…"

Her eyes widen at my confession and gets up from her seat, walking quickly towards me and wrapping her arms around me. I'm a bit shocked at her actions, but I compose myself and wrap my arms around her too. Elena pulls back and stares at me.

"What?"

"I'm so sorry. Cheating is never okay and it's even worse that it was with your brother," she says softly, looking down.

"Hey," I say, bringing my hand to her face to look at me, "It's okay. He and I are past it now. Sure we still get on each other's nerves about everything, but it's slowly going back to how it was before."

Elena takes a step back and turns around to walk back to her seat, but stops and says almost inaudibly, "I don't get why anyone would cheat on you."

I think it was meant for me not to hear her, but I did, "I don't know. And I'm glad she did. I realized I was stuck in a relationship that was going nowhere."

Elena walks back to her seat and sits down, I see her glaring at me, "What?"

"It still doesn't justify cheating," she says bitterly.

"I'm not condoning it. I'm just saying that it made me realize things," I say, slightly raising my voice.

"You needed her to _cheat_ on you with _your _brother for you to realize that she wasn't the one?" She accuses.

"Maybe I did! What's the big deal? I'm not with her anymore!" I exclaim, leaning back into my seat.

"It's not even that!" Elena snaps.

"Then enlighten me, tell me about the mistake I made for realizing that I didn't want to be with her after she cheated on me," I snap back.

"She _cheated _on you, Damon! For god's sake! Don't you get that? Cheating destroys a person," she states bluntly.

"Don't you think I already _know_ that!?" I exclaim.

Elena shakes her head and stands up, taking her plate with her and walks to the kitchen sink. Oh no she's not. I stand up and follow right after her, taking my plate too. Elena drops her plate into the sink and I slam my plate on the counter, startling her.

"What the hell!" She exclaims.

"I don't get what you're fucking problem is! She cheated on me, big fucking deal!" I yell.

"It is a big deal! I don't get how you don't see it!" She throws her hands up in the air dramatically.

"I don't get what the fuck you're trying to tell me. I'm telling you she cheated on me with my brother and after that I realized that I didn't want to be with her for the main reason of her cheating on me!"

"Don't you feel like you can't trust any other woman after what she did to you? Don't you feel like after being with someone for so long that they're in it for the long run? But then you realize that it was all a lie?" She says desperately.

I take in how Elena looks—flustered, breathing heavily, and sexy as hell. Elena looks so hot riled up. She continues to lecture me, but I'm not even paying attention to what she's saying. I'm too distracted by her appearance. I realize why she's so upset over this because _this_—cheating—has happened to her. She's been cheated on. From who? I don't know, but the fact that she's been cheated on breaks my heart. Elena doesn't deserve that. With everything that she's been through, she does _not_ deserve that.

"Are you even listening to me?" Elena snaps me out of my thoughts.

Acting out of pure impulse, I pull Elena towards me and kiss her roughly on the lips. I can tell she wasn't expecting that because she stiffens at my actions. I try and pull Elena closer to me if it's even possible and keep kissing her as if my life depended on it. She finally gives in and kisses me back, wrapping her arms around my neck.

The kiss is needy and desperate, as if we've both been craving it from each other. It's like getting that first breath after being underwater. It's refreshing. It's what I need and by the way she's kissing me, I can tell she _needs_ it too. Elena roughly pushes me against the counter while still kissing me. Our tongues are battling for dominance, but I think I'm going to be the winner. Elena lets out a moan and I trail my mouth along her jaw, making her moan even more.

"Damon…" she says breathily.

I pull back and Elena's eyes are closed. She notices I stopped kissing her and opens her eyes. I see her eyes are dark with lust and she pulls me back onto her lips, kissing me hungrily. I groan at her aggressiveness and it's turning me on that I feel my dick hardening quickly. I rub my hands along the sides of her body under her shirt and I feel her shiver at my touch. I smirk in our kiss and Elena drops her mouth, placing kisses along my jaw line. I revel in the feeling she's giving me and I slyly move us towards either of our bedrooms. Elena isn't even paying attention to anything except for her kissing on my jaw line that is slowly progressing to my neck. She kisses everywhere on my neck and finds this one spot right below my ear and I moan loudly.

Elena continues to suck on that spot and I push her against the wall in the hallway, earning a moan from her. My lips immediately find hers and we're back at the dueling match between our tongues. But I don't let it last that long as I pull back, grabbing the bottom of her shirt to pull it above her. I look and see she's wearing a plain black bra, but it still looks sexy as hell on her. I bring my hands to her breasts, kneading them softly while attacking her neck. I find _her _sweet spot on her neck and make my mark.

"Damon!" She moans loudly.

"Mmm," I mumble while making my mark.

I feel Elena grab the bottom of my shirt and I pull back for her to lift my shirt off me. She throws my shirt where I threw hers and I'm back at her neck, marking her as mine. I ground my erection into the apex of her thighs to let her know how turned on I am. I grab one of Elena's legs and wrap it around my waist. Her leg tightens around me, pulling me closer to her body.

"Damon, room," she groans out.

I pull Elena's other leg around my waist. I bring my lips back to hers and carry us towards my room. Once we enter my room, I gently place Elena on my bed with my body on top of hers without crushing her with my weight. We continue with our heavy make out session for another few minutes and Elena pushes me off her, then pushes me on my back. She crawls on top of me slowly and straddles me.

Elena starts kissing me at my mouth, but then it slowly goes down to my jaw, then along my neckline. Elena ever so slowly grinds herself on top of me while she does this and I instinctively put my hands on her hips to aid her movement. I thrust up and she lets out a throaty moan. I open my eyes to see Elena placing kisses along my chest down my stomach.

_It's just like my dream. Holy shit_.

Elena glances up at me and gives me a coy smile. She starts to kiss along the waist band of my pajama pants while her hand finds my cock and starts rubbing it in a teasing manner.

"Elena," I say huskily.

Her hands grab the sides of my pants and I lift my hips to let her pull it off me. I'm not wearing underwear so it makes it easier. My cock springs free and I notice Elena is still wearing her bra and shorts. Elena goes back to teasing me around my hips and cock so it takes a lot of concentration for me to bring my hand to Elena's backside to unhook her bra clasp. She leans back quickly to remove her bra and goes back to her teasing. I lay my head back on the pillow and let her continue her ministrations that I feel like it's going on forever.

"Elena, quit teasing," I grunt.

Elena stops her ministrations all together and stands up from the bed. I prop myself up on my elbows to stop her from leaving, but she only pulls down her shorts and kicks it off to the side. We're both completely naked now.

Elena straddles me once again and now it's just her bare sex over my throbbing cock. She teasingly rubs herself over me and I can feel how wet she is. Elena lets out a moan and I bring my finger down to her pussy to see how wet she is. I dip a finger in and I pull it out quickly to see it glistening with Elena's wetness. She's more than ready for me and I didn't even have to do anything.

I look up at Elena and see her eyes closed, probably anticipating me to do something. Elena notices the pause and opens her eyes. I stare directly at her, looking for any sign of doubt or hesitation, but I see none. She nods her head in affirmation and I lean up to kiss her.

I grab my cock and align it with her. Elena slowly eases herself onto me, but she does it so slowly and I only have so much restraint, I thrust up—all of me going inside of her.

"Oh," Elena moans out breathily.

"Fuck, Elena. You're so tight," I grunt and bring my lips back to hers.

Once she adjusts to my size, she slowly moves herself up and down on my cock. I place my hands on her hips to help her movements. I let her control the pace as I continue to kiss her.

"Fuck, Damon," she moans.

Elena's movements start to become more frantic and I pull her body closer to mine. I can feel her pussy tightening on my cock.

"Come on, Elena, cum for me," I encourage while making her bounce on top of me.

Elena's arms wrap around my neck and she pulls me into her breasts. I kiss them softly and take one nipple into my mouth, sucking harshly.

"Oh fuck! Damon!" Elena yells as she comes on top of me.

I quickly let go of her nipple and flip her over. I still inside of her as her body convulses from her orgasm. Elena's letting out a moan and her body shivers from the intensity of her orgasm. I bite the inside of my cheek to prolong my orgasm from coming and as soon as her body stops shaking, I start to thrust in her slowly.

"Oh my god, Damon," Elena moans loudly.

"Mmm, what baby?" I manage to say.

"Harder… fuck me," Elena says, spreading her legs wider.

I pick up my pace and start to thrust in and out of her faster while groaning.

"Fuck, baby, you're so tight," I say.

"You're… the… last… person… I… had… sex… with…," she says in between pants.

"Good," I say as I give her a particularly hard thrust which causes Elena to open her eyes.

"Fuck! Harder!" Elena exclaims, bringing her hands to my butt cheeks.

I feel Elena tightening on me once again and I start to thrust harder and deeper into her, while she continues to moan. I feel the tightening in my lower stomach and I know my orgasm is right here. But to make sure she comes again, I move one hand and bring it to where we're joined together to rub her clit.

"Yes, Damon! Right there!" She moans.

I apply more pressure while still thrusting into her.

"Fuck, Damon! I'm cumming!" she yells as I thrust into her three more times before I empty myself in her.

"Fuck, Elena!" I say as I cum, hard.

I thrust into her gently to prolong her orgasm and Elena keeps panting my name. I stop thrusting and relax on top of her. I'm breathing heavily and Elena's breathing just as hard. I slowly pull out of her, not wanting to hurt her and I don't have the strength to move out of her legs so I just stay there.

After a few moments, I push myself off of her and lay next to her. I turn to her and see Elena's eyes are still closed. Her chest is still heaving and I see her involuntarily shiver. I pull my blanket over us and I pull Elena's body to me.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Mhm," she mumbles.

"Are you sure?" I lean down to kiss the top of her forehead.

"Yeah, just tired," she says sleepily.

"Go to bed, baby," I say softly.

Elena doesn't say anything and after a short moment, I hear a light snore. I pull her closer to me and I kiss her again on the forehead while tracing random patterns on her backside, closing my eyes.

"Goodnight, Elena. I love you."

* * *

Yikes, I haven't written smut in the longest time. Sorry if it wasn't as good as you pictured it! I'm a bit rusty with smut. But hey, at least there was some smut after a while! Hehe. Bet ya'll weren't expecting that! Anyways, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! And please review! I love reading the reviews (: Thanks again!


End file.
